


Bruce Wayne's Youngest Daughter

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Alya Césaire, Alfred is Marinette's favourite, Bruce Wayne carried printed out pictures of his children in his wallet, Bruce Wayne is a Proud Dad, Bruce Wayne is a great dad, Bruce still needs to connect with (and reassure) his youngest daughter, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Damian is a little shit, Damian refuses to assimilate to the family, Domestic, Dragon!Damian, Duke doesn't know how to be a brother yet, Fake Dating, Fantasy, Fox!Alix, Fox!Marianne, Gen, Hurt, I Tried, Jason and Dick are overprotective big brothers, Kate Kane is (continuously) soft for one person and it is her little niece, Kwami Swap, Ma Kent is an overbearing grandma and Bruce and Marinette aren't having any of it, Mantle, MariBat, Marianne Fu is Marinette's honourary grandma, Marianne Fu is giving Marinette presents, Marianne Lenoir married Master Fu, Marianne goes by Marianne Fu, Maribat March, Movie Night, Movie: Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Movie: Megamind, Movie: The Lion King 1½, Nature, Nightmares, Orphan Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ox!Alix, Pa Kent is a good grandpa, Past!Chicken!Male Character, Past!Pig!Male Character, Petnames (or pet names), Road Trip, Roommates, Spring Break, Tattoo, This is set some time after 2001, Tiger!Alix, Tim is a good big brother, Turtle!Colin, Watchtower - Freeform, Withdrawal, gone wrong, mission, sleep over, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 60,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March day 3 prompt Mission.For Maribat March day 4 prompt Watchtower.For Maribat March day 5 prompt Transformations.For Maribat March day 7 prompt Mantle.For Maribat March day 9 prompt Sleep Over.For Maribat March day 10 prompt Movie Night.For Maribat March day 12 prompt Domestic.For Maribat March day 13 prompt Petname.For Maribat March day 15 prompt Gone Wrong.For Maribat March day 16 prompt Hurt.For Maribat March day 18 prompt Withdrawal.For Maribat March day 19 prompt Nightmares.For Maribat March day 25 prompt Roommates + Spring Break + Nature.For Maribat March day 26 prompt Fake Dating + Road Trip.For Maribat March day 29 prompt Fantasy.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Chris Lahiffe & Marientte Dupain-Cheng, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Colin Wilkes & Damian Wayne, Ella Césaire & Etta Césaire, Ella Césaire & Etta Césaire & Chris Lahiffe & Manon Chamack, Ella Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Etta Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jason Todd & Roy Harper, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, Lian Harper & Iris West II & Jai West, Lois Lane & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Manon Chamack & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Colin Wilkes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Duke Thomas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Jonathon Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Kate Kane, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Kon-El, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Tim Drake, Marinette dupain-cheng & Jason Todd, Nora Césaire & Ella Césaire & Etta Césaire, One sided Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nora Césaire, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Past Nadja Chamack & Sabine Cheng, Roy Harper & Wally West, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Wally West & Jason Todd
Series: Maribat March 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651744
Comments: 283
Kudos: 844
Collections: Maribat March





	1. Bruce and Marinette Have a Moment

“Your mission, should you choose to accept it,” Alfred began in his grandfatherly voice, “is to infiltrate their base,” Alfred took on the accent she’d heard her brother use when he was devising plans, “take down their defenses, and render them useless. You will use any means necessary and return here when you have the required goods.” Alfred stooped in front of her, his hands on his granddaughter’s shoulders. “Do you accept your mission?”

Marinette, a short young girl of nine with blue-black hair and sapphire eyes, smiled up at her adoptive grandfather. “Sir, yes sir.” Her smile was full of missing teeth and her cheeks glowed red. Her blue-black hair was pulled back into two pigtails, secured with bat-themed ribbons, and her eyes shined in the kitchen lights.

Alfred smiled at the little girl and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Go get ‘em.”

\---

Marinette knocked on the frame of the door to the game room, her eyes full of tears and the end of her little nose turning red. With the hand that hadn’t knocked on the frame she was worrying the hem of her shirt, one that had belonged to their father but had since been passed down to each new child when they arrived.

Her four older brothers turned to look at her, and the oldest two were suddenly reminded of exactly how small she was. Tim put down his controller and offered her a smile. Damian, the only blood son of their father, simply scowled at the girl and her choice of outfit.

“What’s up Pixie Pop?” Jason asked while motioning the small girl into the room. He crouched to envelope their younger sister in his arms and looked up at their oldest brother.

Dick crouched next Jason and gently turned Marinette’s head to face him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“She’s just being a baby.” Damian spat from behind Dick. “She should get over whatever it is.”

“Lil’ D, that’s not nice. Marinette is a part of this family just like you and Tim and Jason and I.” Dick looked at their youngest brother and saw the scowl on his face. “No scowling in the game room.”

Tim sighed and walked over to his older brothers, his eyes drifting over Damian before they landed on their youngest sister. “Okay Bug, what’s up?”

Marinette looked up at her third eldest brother, her sapphire eyes searching his before she turned on the water works. Big, watery tears rolled down her face before her bottom lip wobbled. The tiny hand that had not knocked was still worrying the hem of her shirt while the other one came up to nervously tug on her pigtail.

Dick jumped into comfort mode and pulled their little sister against his chest, rubbing her back in tight circles. “Hey, Tiny Bat. What’s wrong?”

Jason glared at Damian before his face softened when Damian’s usually cold expression gave way to the expression of an upset child. Jason motioned for Damian to come to him, and was pleasantly surprised when Damian rushed into his arms. Jason and Dick shared a look before they also pulled Tim into the group hug.

Marinette’s quiet voice cut through the silence of the room, drawing four of her five brothers’ attention. “I just miss my parents.”

Jason’s heart broke. He remembered that feeling, and based on Dick’s expression, he did too.

Tim’s head shot up when he heard the sound of sneakers in the hallway. He smiled at Duke Thomas and motioned with his head for him to come into the room. “We’re having a family hug.”

Duke simply nodded, joining his brothers and younger sister in the hug.

None of Marinette’s brothers noticed her hand poking out of the group hug to take a picture and none of Marinette’s brothers noticed when she pulled her hand back into the group hug.

\---

Marinette sat on the kitchen island, her legs swinging back and forth as she giggled.

Alfred was singing a French lullaby while he made his famous key lime pie. He put the pie into the fridge before he walked over to his youngest granddaughter and smiled.

Marinette let out a giggle before Alfred helped her get down off the counter. Marinette and Alfred turned to look at the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room when they heard five sets of shoes run down the hallway. Marinette looked at Alfred, his eyes lighting up with laughter. He grabbed her hand and the two walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room and to the entry room.

Marinette let go of Alfred’s hand in favour of ducking behind his leg, because although Bruce Wayne was now her father ~~(~~ ~~ Father, huh, that’s a word Marinette never thought she’d use. Even after being a ward (an adopted word) of Bruce Wayne for almost a year it was still weird) ~~ Alfred felt more like home, and shot Bruce  ~~ (because Marinette would never call Bruce Papa because her Papa died with her Maman) ~~ a shy and nervous smile.

Alfred passed his son a sad smile before he smiled down at his youngest granddaughter.

“Demon Spawn!” Jason chastised, smacking the back of Damian’s head. “Stop glaring at her!”

Tim huffed, looking at his brothers. “Can you two behave?”

Dick rolled his eyes before clapping Bruce on the shoulder. “Marinette cried today, and we had a sibling hug.” Dick whispered to his father.

“I know. I saw.” Bruce fought the smile that was trying to spread across his face while he looked at his oldest.

“You know? How do you know? It was only the six of us in that room!” Dick looked at his father before looking accusingly at his brothers.

A soft giggle pulled the attention of the boys and Bruce to the tiny girl who was still hiding behind Alfred.

Damian’s face darkened before he took a step towards the girl. Marinette, in fear, bolted from the room and ran.

Alfred, Dick and Jason looked at Damian with fire in their eyes, although Alfred regained his composure the fastest.

Duke just watched as the tiny girl ran from the room, like she was running from a fire. His heart went out to the girl, to his new sister, and looked at Damian.

Damian, in typical eleven-year-old fashion, couldn’t understand why his two oldest brothers were glaring at him. “What?” He demanded, his face pulled back in a sneer.

“You were threatening her.” Tim stated before he passed his father a smile. “I’m happy to see you B.” He grabbed Duke and they took off in the opposite direction.

Dick turned away from Damian, Jason on his heels, to look at Bruce. “I’ll be in the cave. I’ll be more pleasant after dinner.” Dick and Jason walked off towards the cave.

Alfred nodded curtly at his son and grandson before turning on his heel and retreating to the kitchen. Leaving father and son alone.

Bruce turned to Damian, his face expressionless and his hands hanging limply at his sides. “Go to your room. I, or one of your brothers, will come collect you when it is time for dinner.” Bruce waited for Damian to march from the room towards his bedroom before he let out an exhausted sigh and went to find his wayward daughter,  ~~daughter that was new~~. Marinette may have lived with them for nearly a year but never had Bruce thought of her as his daughter until now , wherever she may be.

\---

Marinette sat in the smallest, darkest corner of a closet  ~~ Bruce’s closet ~~ she could find. Her hands were pressed firmly against her ears with her knees pulled up against her chest. She tried to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

Flashes of the fire that took her parents and home came to her, causing a whimper to fall from her lips. She pressed her lips together and forced herself to stay quiet. She couldn’t afford to allow anyone to find her, because surely she’d be punished for running off like that  ~~ like she’d been while she was temporarily placed with a family back in Paris ~~ . Marinette’s breath hitched when she heard Bruce’s wingtips on the floor.

Bruce opened the closet door, shrugging out of his suit jacket and walking in to grab something more comfortable when he spotted the tiny bare feet that belonged to his missing child. He quietly went about grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that had once belonged to his own father before he walked out, closed the closet door and changed out of his suit. He placed his suit in the laundry basket next to the door before slipping on his slippers, comically enough they were Batman slipped. He reopened the closet door before taking a step inside and closing the doors behind him. He sat down close to his missing daughter and placed his hand close to her.

Marinette flinched away from Bruce  ~~ her father her thoughts corrected ~~ and curled up tighter.

Bruce frowned and looked down at the floor. “I was your age when my parents were killed in front of me. We’d left the opera house because they used bats and I was afraid of bats.” Bruce let out a breath he didn’t know he’d held. “We were in the alleyway because I was afraid but my father,” Bruce let a small smile appear on his face, “your grandfather,” Marinette’s head popped up at the term, her eyes wide and unbelieving, “said that he was the one who was afraid. There was this mugger, he came at us and took your grandfather’s wallet and your grandmother’s pearl necklace. They handed them over because they were just possessions, then he pointed his gun at them and shot them. They weren’t resisting, they weren’t trying to run away. He killed them in cold blood.” Bruce held his arms open, giving Marinette the option to crawl onto his lap if she wanted to. “I never forgave him, nor did I ever forget him. He was caught and sentenced to jail before I met your oldest brother.” Bruce smiled at the tiny child who’d climbed into his lap and was staring up at him. “We’re your family Marinette. Damian just doesn’t know how to be a part of this family yet.”

Marinette nodded, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

Bruce would always be grateful for the mission that sent him to Paris.


	2. Damian and Marinette Begin to Get Along

Bruce, in full Batman gear, sat around the table in the Watchtower with his ever present scowl on his face. Clark, dressed as Superman, sat across from him with his eyes squinting trying to figure out what was causing his best friend to scowl more.

Hal Jordan sat in front of one of the computers, reviewing footage from around the world despite the organization being called the Justice League of America. Booster Gold, sat to Hal’s left, was listening to phone messages and rolling his eyes at certain more prankish sounding phone calls.

Diana, from the head of the table, looked around the room before she looked at Bruce. “What ails you so Batman?” Bruce’s head snapped up at the sound of her voice and she raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you think I’m distracted?” Bruce’s voice came out weaker than it usually did.  ~~ “I can’t tell them about my daughter” raced through his head. ~~ “Why do you ask?”

Clark raised an eyebrow at his friend before he watched Bruce check his phone.

“Actually, I need to make a call. You know how the boys are.” Bruce got up from the table and went out into the hallway.

Clark and Diana shared a look before the two followed to the door and listened in on their friend and colleague’s phone call.

“Hi Mon Chou.” Bruce’s voice took on a soft tone. “I know I said I’d be there to tuck you in tonight but things are running late at work.”

“That’s okay,” the voice on the other end of the line was quiet and caused Clark and Diana to raise their eyebrows at each other. “You called, that’s all that really matters.”

“Were your brothers nice to you?” Bruce’s tone took on that same tone he used on all of his kids. “What did you and Alfred bake today?”

The girl, because none of Bruce’s sons’ had voices high enough for it, giggled. “We made cream puffs!” The girl yawned, sounding like a kitten.

“Tiny Bat. You know it’s past your bedtime.” Dick’s voice sounded from the other end of the line.

“I know. But,” Clark and Diana could only assume the girl thrust the phone into Dick’s hands because the next thing they heard was his voice.

“You don’t have to call to check up on how we’re treating her. A simple text will suffice.” Dick sounded exasperated with Bruce and Clark and Diana shared a look. “However,” Clark and Diana pressed their ears against the door and looked at each other, “Damian wouldn’t stop glaring at her. So, you’ll have to talk to him when you get home.”

Bruce sighed, “of course. Put her back on.”

“Oiseau bleu is being overprotective again.” Her voice betrayed the fact that she was pouting and that pulled a laugh from Bruce. “It’s not nice to laugh.”

“He’s just being a good brother.” Bruce’s voice betrayed his smile and he let out a small chuckle. “I’ll be home soon, okay Mon Chou?”

“Okay.” The girl yawned again before her voice came one last time. “Bonne nuit.”

“Good night Mon Chou.” Bruce blew a kiss before he hung up the phone.

Clark and Diana scrambled back to their seats, moments before Bruce walked back into the room. Clark raised his eyebrow at Diana before she cleared her throat.

“What ails you?” Diana asked again, her tone more forceful.

“Just some drama at home. You know how Damian is.” Bruce dismissed her question with a wave of his hand.

Clark shot Diana a look and they both looked at Bruce.

Booster Gold shot Bruce a look over his shoulder. “There’s a call from Paris asking specifically for Batman.”

Bruce rose from his chair and strode towards the computer, plucking the headset off of Booster’s head. “Batman.”

The voice on the other end of the line sounded to be the same age as his youngest. “Hey, uh, Bat-dude. We, uh, Dudette’s friends, uh Kim and I, were wondering if we could see her. It’s been a year since we saw her last and we really miss her.”

Bruce’s face took on a contemplative expression before he shook his head. “I’m sure something can be arranged with her adoptive family.” He let out a sigh and pulled his phone out of the pouch on his belt. He sent a quick text to Alfred and smiled when he got the response. “How does next weekend sound?”

The boy on the other line let out a shocked gasp. “Yes sir Bat-dude! That sounds really cool!”

Batman nodded, and a rare smile spread across his face. “Okay. I’ll be in touch.” Batman nodded at Booster and Booster dropped the call. “I have to go.”

Batman strode from the room and left via Zeta tube. Clark and Diana gave Bruce a ten second head start before they called out “Bye!”

\---

Bruce, dressed once again in sweatpants and his father’s t-shirt with slippers, walked from his office to the bedroom belonging to his youngest child. The smile on his face faltered when he opened the door and the bed was empty. He turned on his heel and walked down the hall, checking every bedroom and only receiving the same results. Empty beds.

Bruce reached the last room, belonging to Damian, and prayed that at least one of his kids was in their room. He looked in and swore when Damian also wasn’t in his room. He turned on his heel again and went to check the rest of the rooms.

On his way to the game room, the only room other than his own he hasn’t checked yet, he came across Diana and Clark. He scowled at the two but simply shrugged his shoulders. “Follow me.”

Rounding the corner, Bruce looked into the game room and was disappointed when there wasn’t a single trace of any of his kids. He let out a heavy sigh before turning to his friends. “What do you want?”

“To meet your new orphan.” Clark explained while Diana nodded.

“She’s asleep, or should be.” Bruce led the way to his own bedroom and quietly opened his door. The three adults saw all six of Bruce’s children on his bed, Damian curled around Marinette with Dick and Jason lying on the edges and Tim and Duke between them and the younger two. Damian’s hand was curled around Marinette’s own hand with each of their brother’s arms extended towards them.

Bruce smiled and took a picture of his six kids and sent it to his oldest three daughters.

Diana and Clark let out quiet “awes” and turned to their friend. “This is so cute. I didn’t think Damian liked anyone.” Clark’s overly jovial tone disturbed Dick and Jason, who both rolled off the bed without disturbing the other four sleeping bodies.

Jason stalked towards the man and got in his face. “Don’t you dare speak loudly. She just went down less than twenty minutes ago.” Jason’s voice was quiet but spoke leagues.

Dick glared at Clark and ushered the three adults out of the room, followed closely by Jason and himself, and pulled the door closed. “They were playing a game, Duke and Tiny Bat, and Tim and Damian burst into the room and disrupted their game. Tiny Bat laughed and then Damian turned on her. She yelled at Damian and ran off. Damian followed and slowly the rest of followed. We found them in your closet, Tiny Bat had tears on her face and was leaning against Damian’s chest.”

Jason nodded before he stepped up. “We picked up Pixie Pop, but Demon Spawn wouldn’t let go of her hand. We put them on the bed, then Replacement and Duke climbed in after them. We laid down for a moment and only woke up when Ray of Sunshine got loud.”

Bruce nodded before looking over at his two sons. “We’re going to Paris next weekend.”


	3. How Marinette Became a Wayne (Probably)

Bruce Wayne walked hand-in-hand with his youngest two children, Damian to his right and Marinette to his left, with his four older sons behind them. Marinette was bouncing excitedly, looking up at Bruce with a fond expression.

Jason let out a chuckle before he strode forward, his duffle bag slung across his back while Marinette’s pink duffle bag was hung from his shoulder, and picked up Marinette. With a quick look to Duke, Jason tossed Marinette to him before he picked up Damian.

Bruce shot a glare at his second oldest son before he looked at Duke and smiled. He shook his head and looked over at his other two sons, Dick carrying his own duffle and Bruce’s while Tim had his own rolling suitcase and Damian’s duffle, before smiling. “If only your sisters were here with us.”

“Babs and Steph offered to stay and watch the house for us. And Cass is still in Hong Kong.” Dick filled in, ruffling Tim’s hair before he fell into step with his father. “Where exactly are we staying?”

Bruce looked at his son before taking his duffle bag from Dick and slinging it over his shoulder. “A place called Le Grande Paris.”

Marinette’s head shot up and, with a gasp, she squirmed out of Duke’s arms and ran towards Bruce. “Le Grand Paris? Le père de Chloé le dirige!”

Jason shook his head before looking at his father and older brother. “Apparently Pixie Pop knows the guy who runs it.”

Marinette grabbed Bruce’s hands and tried to drag him from the airport, her face broken out in a smile and her pigtails bouncing with every tug. “Come on! Come on!”

Bruce smiled at his little daughter and pretended to be dragged by her, his four oldest sons had smiles on their faces while his youngest son scowled at everything.

\---

The doors of Le Grande Paris opened, admitting the small family of seven, with a nearly silent woosh that was felt, rather than heard, by six members of the family. A nine-year-old blonde-haired girl looked up from where she had a shorter nine-year-old red-haired girl painting her nails and sneered.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She began in French, “what are you doing in my Daddy’s hotel?”

Marinette shrunk in on herself, missing the look Jason shot Dick, before she forced a smile onto her face. “My adoptive family and I are here visiting friends.”

“Can’t you stay anywhere else?” The blonde’s face split with a malicious grin. “Can’t you stay with those dumb friends of your’s? Oh wait, you don’t have any friends.” She let out a cackle before she, and her red-haired friend, began to laugh.

Jason’s eyes widened before he looked over at Dick. The two had a silent conversation before Dick translated the conversation for Bruce, Damian slid from Jason’s arms, Jason picked up Marinette and Damian took a protective stance in front of his siblings. Damian may not like  ~~ his new sister ~~ Grayson, Todd, Drake, and Thomas’ new sister but only he was allowed to be mean to her.

Bruce turned back to the scene, a frown present on his face, when a large man walked into the room.

André Bourgeois walked into the room, noticing the glares the boys were directing at his daughter, and put himself between the five glaring boys and his daughter. “What seems to be the problem here?” He asked in English with a thick French accent.

Bruce slipped into his perfect businessman persona and gave the French gentleman a tight smile. “It appears your daughter started picking on my daughter as soon as we walked in. Excuse my boys, they’re overprotective of their younger sister.”

André rolled his eyes, not believing a word from Bruce’s mouth. “They are but children. Surely your children tease one another, non?” His tone was full of amusement and joy and his thick French accent seemed to have gotten thicker. “Let’s get you checked in, Monsieur…?”

Bruce let a smirk flit across his face before he schooled his expression. “Wayne. Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce and his kids watched as the hotel manager seemed to deflate before he ushered his daughter and her friend back to his daughter’s room. “Yes, yes. Monsieur Wayne we’ve been expecting you.”

\---

“I am not sharing a room with her.” Damian called while exiting the back bedroom, his ever present scowl on his face.

Marinette looked up from where she was being held against Duke’s chest, Jason just a short distance away, and frowned. “What do you mean?”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. He shot a look at his youngest son. “Almost all of the rooms have two beds. If you don’t want to room with your sister,”  ~~ what did I just say don’t let it get to you don’t let it be something ~~ “then don’t.”

Dick, Jason and Duke all shot their heads up with a resounding “I’ll room with her!”

Marinette scrunched her nose in thought before her eyes sought out Tim’s form. She wiggled out of Duke’s arms to go wrap her arms around Tim’s leg.

Tim, in all his insomniac glory, merely blinked in confusion. “Wha-”

“Thank you Tim for volunteering. Everyone go deposit your bags in your room so we can go meet with your sister’s friends.” Bruce clapped and ushered his sons to figure out who’s sleeping where.

Dick and Duke took the room beside Tim and Mari’s, only to be close to the two, while Jason slept in the room between Damian’s and Bruce’s. The family of seven met back up in the main room, with Damian clinging to Jason and Marinette sticking to Tim’s side.

Bruce led his family down to the lobby, a contrite smile being passed between businessmen, and out the door, before his six children fanned out around him.

Jason and Marinette were discussing something in French, with Tim simply adding to the conversation when he saw fit. Dick and Duke, however, were discussing how fun it’d be to do parkour throughout the city. Damian, headstrong Damian, took point and walked ahead of the rest of the family.

\---

The family of seven reached the park, Marinette separating from her brothers and running at her friends. Dick held out his arm to prevent his younger brothers from following their sister.

“Look at her.” Dick whispered when his brothers started to disagree. “She looks so happy.”

Marinette was smiling and laughing with her friends, a lanky Vitamese-French boy and a shorter Morrocan-French boy, but would occasionally turn to smile at her brothers.

“She looks so free.” Duke commented. “What happened?”

“What made her the girl she is in Gotham?” Jason asked, “is that what you mean?”

Duke and Dick nodded, they weren’t assigned to the mission that brought Jason and Bruce to Paris last year.

Jason swallowed harshly, before he let out a cough. “I’ll tell you what happened. B would, but he’s still distraught.” He motioned his brothers away from their father, but still within view of their sister. He looked all of his brothers in the eye, his face in a forced expression of neutrality. “It was a year ago, give or take a few weeks. We’d just finished doing a perimeter check when we caught sight of smoke. We rushed to the smoke, but we didn’t make it in time. When we arrived, the building, I think it was a bakery, had collapsed in on itself. B and I, we found two bodies. They were charred beyond belief and we had given up hope of finding survivors, when we heard movement. B went to check it out while I coordinated with the local police and when B approached us, he had the smallest little bundle held against his chest. The local police demanded that he drop it, and when his eyes blew wide I knew exactly what was in his arms. He came towards us, and turned the bundle in his arms towards us. Her tiny face was covered in soot and she had these long scratches stretching from her temples to her jawline. We don’t know how she escaped without more injuries,”  ~~ without permanent physical injuries ~~ “and we tried to not mention it around her. We stayed in Paris for nearly two months, and B got custody because the court system had already failed her. They placed her with people,”  ~~ horrible people like my mother and Tim’s parents ~~ “who didn’t support her.” He let a tight smile cross his face while he looked at his brothers. “You must remember how she refused to speak in anything other than French for the first few months she was with us.”

Dick placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and nodded. “Thank you for your candor.”

The other brothers all shared a look, they weren’t used to seeing Jason have so many emotions.

\---

The family of seven returned to their hotel room, the two youngest standing at either side of the group before they disappeared into their own rooms. Bruce’s older sons all clapped him on the shoulder before they left to go to their rooms as well.

Bruce sagged onto the couch and waited all of five minutes before he was joined by his two youngest children. He wrapped his left arm around Damian and his right arm around Marinette.

Damian looked across his father  ~~ their father ~~ at their  ~~ his ~~ sister. ¨You are a formidable opponent. I shall remember to not underestimate you.”

The girl, Marinette, nodded. She looked up at Bruce. “Thank you for responding to my distress signal. I didn’t know what else to do, I feared they would hurt me. I didn’t mean for the bakery to go up in flames or to get trapped in the rubble. I didn’t mean for Maman and Papa to get trapped. I didn’t want them killed, I loved them.” Marinette rubbed at her eyes, tears pouring down her face. “I only wanted to protect them.”

Bruce knew what his daughter was talking about. He remembered exactly why they were in Paris. Two rogue villains were terrorizing Paris, and Batman had gotten a tip from a distressed child. He took Jason, the only one of his sons he could convincingly lie to, and they went to investigate. Bruce had apprehended the two villains and had met back up with Jason when they saw the smoke. Bruce had run to the bakery, flat out sprinted, and when he arrived it was too late. Bruce looked through the charred rubble, hoping to find the girl. He did but she was in worse shape than he thought she’d be in.

Bruce held his daughter close and looked at his son. “Your brothers cannot know the truth. They can only know the version Jason told them.”

Damian nodded and extended his hand to his sister. “My name is Damian al Ghul Wayne. I’m your brother.”

Marinette smiled and shook his hand. “My name was, is,” she shot an uncertain look up at Bruce before shaking her head and looking back at Damian, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I guess I’m your sister.”

Bruce looked over his youngest kids, seeing the transformation in Damian, before he picked them both up and walked to his room. He tucked his two youngest into his bed before he retreated to the main room and sighed. He didn’t want it to come out like this.


	4. Marinette Runs Away

Bruce woke up the next morning, a mostly grey blanket pulled over his body and at least two pairs of eyes staring at him. He felt a smile tug at his lips before he peeked one of his eyes open, he saw a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue eyes staring at him. He scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue at his youngest two children. "What are you two monsters doing?"

They looked at each other before laughing. "Waiting for you to wake up."

Bruce let a smile bloom on his face before looking at his youngest daughter. "Mon Chou? Can you be a big girl and go wake up your brothers for me?"

Marinette nodded before she darted away to go start waking up the other four.

Bruce looked at Damian before he sat up and patted the spot next to him, indicating for the young boy to join him. "When did you realize she wasn't all that we made her out to be?"

Damian tapped his chin for a moment, emulating Tim when he was doing a crossword puzzle, before he turned to look at his father. "I think it was back when she was still only speaking in French. I saw some marks on her back that I just assumed were from Alfred the cat."

Bruce nodded and smiled at his youngest son. "Before you think she set the place on fire, I think a minion of one of the villains set fire to the bakery because they knew she'd called us in. It could have also been one of the villains themselves because they didn't like that we'd been called in." He looked up when he heard the tell-tale footfalls of his oldest son. "We'll talk more later, okay?"

Dick strode out of the room he shared with Duke, Duke just a few seconds later, before Marinette zipped across the room to wake up Jason.

Duke slumped down on the end of the couch and finished tying his shoes before looking over at Bruce. "Do you want coffee?"

Bruce nodded, combing his fingers through his hair, before answering Duke. "Black, cream, no sugar."

Duke rolled his eyes and nodded. “I know how you take your coffee B.” Duke looked over at Dick as he walked out of the bathroom. “You want coffee?”

Dick nodded before he scooped up Damian and settled into his spot beside Bruce. “Thanks.”

\---

Marinette looked around the park, her eyes filling with tears when she didn’t see any of her brothers or  ~~ father ~~ Bruce. Her eyes continued to search the park, catching a glimpse of green eyes. Marinette took off for the boy with the green eyes, not noticing his blond hair or pale skin.

The boy let Marinette cling to his arm, noticing how frightened she looked and walked with his mother back to their house.

“Remember Adrien, your father is at the main office today so we have to be careful where we-” Emilie looked over at her son, noticing the tagalong he picked up, “hello there. Where did you come from?”

Marinette looked up at the woman, noticing her companions’ blond hair, and felt the tears well up in her eyes. “I got lost.” The woman stooped down to Marinette’s level and offered her a gentle smile.

“Let’s get back to our house and see if you can remember your parents’ phone number.”

The three walked back to Agreste Manor, which was much smaller than Wayne Manor, and Emile led Marinette into Gabriel’s office.

“I’ll be right back. Adrien still gets lost on his way to his bedroom.” Emilie pressed a kiss to Marinette’s forehead before taking Adrien’s hand and leading him to his bedroom.

In their absence, Marinette took to looking around the room. She noticed a large painting of the blonde woman on the wall and, while trying to get a closer look, accidentally caused it to swing open. She looked at the two broaches, one looking like a butterfly and the other looking like a peacock, and an old looking book. She grabbed the three items and, upon hearing footsteps coming towards the office, stashed the items in the black bag she had at her side.

Emilie walked into the office and smiled at the young girl. “Okay, do you live here in Paris or elsewhere?”

Marinette looked up at the blonde haired woman, “we live in Gotham. But we’re here visiting my friends.”

Emilie smiled and walked over to the phone placed on her husband’s desk. “Do you remember where you’re staying in Paris?”

Marinette smiled up at the blonde woman. “We’re staying at Le Grande Paris!”

Emilie nodded and dialed the number for Le Grande Paris. It rang three times before someone picked up the phone. “Hi, this is Emilie Agreste. I found a child while at the-”

“Did you say child? About three feet tall, blue-black hair with the cutest blue eyes you’ve ever seen?” A gruff man’s voice rang out from the other line. “Hair is pulled up into space buns tied with black and blue striped ribbons?”

“Yes, yes. Monsieur. She’s fine. A little teary-eyed but perfectly fine.” Emilie offered the girl a smile. “We can meet you in the lobby of the hotel in ten to twenty minutes.”

“Please just bring my daughter back safe.” The man on the other end of the line hung up and Emilie rolled her eyes.

“Come on Little One, let’s go collect Adrien.”

The two walked up the stairs to collect Adrien, who had changed into different clothing, before walking out of the manor.

\---

The trio were about three blocks away from the hotel when Marinette looked up and saw a small massage parlor. She stopped walking, causing her two blonde companions to stop walking, and Emilie looked down at her before looking at where Marinette was looking. “We can stop for a second but we have to get you back to your Father soon.”

Marinette’s face screwed up at the word. Father. Bruce wasn’t her father, he was… He was Bruce. She nodded and led her two blonde companions to the massage parlor. She let go of Emilie’s hand and opened the door. The massage parlor smelled like the kitchen in Wayne Manor and put Marinette at ease.

A short Chinese man stood behind the counter, looking over the people who had just walked in. His eyes going to the bag at the girl’s side before going back to her eyes. He saw something in her eyes that reminded him of MariAnne before looking at her blonde companions. “You look like you have someplace to be. Would you like to call to let whomever you’re meeting know that you may be a little late?”

Emilie nodded with a smile. “Thank you.” Emilie used the phone to call Le Grande Paris, Adrien clinging to her leg.

Marinette looked up when the short Chinese man extended his hand to her. “I think I have something that would interest you.” Marinette nodded and held his hand in her’s, letting him lead her to the next room.

\---

Marinette looked up as they walked into the lobby of the hotel. She gasped and ran at her brothers. “Oiseau bleu! Jay-Jay! Tim-Tam! Oiseau jaune! Damian!”

Emilie stood by the doors, watching the young girl be reunited with her brother’s. She noticed the large black haired man standing off to the side as the six siblings reunited. “You must be her father.” Emilie extended her hand to the man with a smile.

“Thank you for finding her.” Bruce nodded at the blonde woman. “I’m Bruce Wayne. Thank you for bringing her back to us.”

Emilie had a sudden shock as she looked over the group of six siblings, noticing that they were in father THE Wayne family. “Of course,” her voice didn’t betray the nerves she felt simmering under the surface, “she was really sweet.”

Bruce nodded and handed Emilie a business card. “She’s the only one who’s sweet.”

\---

The Wayne family relaxed in the living room in their house, two days later, all nine kids together for the first time in a long time.

Cass looked over at Marinette and noticed the black studs in her ears. “Did you get new jewelry while you were in Paris, Mini?”

Marinette smiled at her sister, watching as her other sisters finally noticed the new earrings. “Yeah.”

Dick, sitting next to Barbara, noticed her earring too and noticed that Marinette had started incorporating more red into her outfits. “What’s up Tiny Bat?”

“Nothing.”

\---

Nightwing was on patrol, looking over the city when he saw a red blur move in the direction of the Manor. “Bats, we may have a situation.”

Batman’s gravelly voice came over the comm. “Nightwing, report.”

“Red blur moving in the direction of the Manor. Appears to be swinging.” Nightwing took off after the blur. “In pursuit.”

He watched as the blur landed on a building towards the edge of the property and landed on the roof behind her. He watched as she turned around at the barely-there noise of his feet on the rooftop.

Her eyes widened behind her red and black spotted mask, eyes that Dick swore he knew. But, he watched as she launched something, a yoyo, off in the opposite direction and disappeared from sight.

“Uh… Bats. Who’s at home right now?”

“Hood, Signal, and Orphan.”

Dick pulled out his phone and called Jason, who picked up after a few rings. “Hey, Jaybird. Is Tiny Bat there?”

“She’s in her room, why?”

“Can you double check?”

\---

Ladybug sat in the cave, her head hanging with a blindfold tied over her eyes. She could hear the familiar footfalls of all of her siblings and  ~~ her father ~~ Bruce and she tried not to squirm.

“What were you thinking?” Tim, Red Robin, demanded. “It’s dangerous out there!”

She let their voices wash over her, their concern and accusations falling on deaf ears. Angrily, she pulled the blindfold off and, with tears in her eyes, she stared down every single one of her siblings. “I was thinking I would help. I was thinking that I was tired of being lied to!”

Damian, Robin, stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. “She deserved to know the truth.”

Dick whirled on Damian, his anger bubbling up to the surface. “You told her!”

“Don’t yell at him! He just confirmed what I thought I knew!” Her hands slammed down to her sides, causing tiny ladybug wings to appear on her back forcing Damian to step to the side, while she stared down her oldest brother. “I can take care of myself! I’ve lived through the destruction of my home and my family!”

Marinette watched the hurt flash through  ~~ her siblings ~~ Bruce’s kids’ eyes. She turned away from them all and ran out of the Manor. She never thought the Mantle of Ladybug would weigh so much.


	5. Jon and Kon are Great Cousins, Clark is a Great Uncle

Ladybug ran, forgetting to use her yoyo to swing between buildings, her lungs straining and protesting, her heart pounding in her chest and the tears streaming down her face in thick rivlets. She ran to put as much distance between herself and  ~~ her family ~~ the people who took her in. She ran to push her feelings down.

Ladybug looked up, seeing the red of  ~~ Uncle ~~ Clark’s cape. She quickly wiped at the tears cascading down her cheeks before sniffling. “Uncle Clark!”

Clark looked over his shoulder for whomever just called his name. He saw a tiny red-clad girl, with hair the same colour as his niece’s. He saw the hand pulling away from her face and the wetness clinging to her cheeks. He flew down to her, seeing her expression too filled with hurt to let her be alone. Clark scooped his niece up into his arms and took off, back for Metropolis. He can visit his honorary brother another time.

\---

Clark sat his niece down in the foyer, a sad smile on his face.

“Tikki, spots off,” she whispered and in a flash of light where the superhero Ladybug once stood now stood his  ~~ honorary ~~ niece. She looked smaller, without the suit, in her Signal pajamas with the tear tracks down her face.

Lois Lane-Kent walked into the foyer and stopped when she saw their niece. “I thought you were staying over at-”

“I decided the Cupcake was more important.” Clark shot his wife a smile and settled his hands on his niece’s shoulders. “Where are the boys?”

Jon and Connor ran into the foyer, dressed in pajamas, and smiled. “Hi, Dad!” Jon called while Connor slung his arm around his little brother’s shoulders.

Marinette’s eyes filled with tears and she turned away from the boys.

Lois crouched down in front of Marinette, a gentle maternal smile on her face. “What do you think about staying here tonight? Helping me reign in these troublemakers?” Lois smiled wider when the girl nodded. “What do you say we do something different with that hair?”

\---

Lois walked into the living room, a smile on her face as her three boys were all acting like they were eleven, Marinette following a step behind her.

“Mom! Connor won’t get off of me!”

“I’m not on you! Those are couch cushions!”

Clark let out a laugh, his eyes glancing over his two sons  ~~ in a different lifetime, in a different universe maybe he only had one son but he was so grateful that he had two in this one ~~ before landing on his wife. He smiled, before he glanced behind her, at the tiny girl who looked so put out. He smiled at her before, suddenly in the blink of an eye, he was picking her up and throwing her onto the couch cushions Connor trapped Jon with.

Marinette let out a squeal and a squeak before suddenly she remembered where she was and squirmed off of the cushions. “I’m so sorry!”

Connor let out a groan before he picked Marinette up and threw her back on top of his brother. “No apologies! Just fun!”

Jon let out a laugh, suddenly breaking free of the couch cushions, and passed his brother a half-hearted glare. “Kon is right,” he threw an arm around the younger girl and smiled, “even if you’re not sure you belong, everyone belongs here.”

Lois ruffled her two sons’ hair, bending to press a kiss to Jon’s forehead before standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Connor’s forehead. “These two goofballs are right.”

\---

Lois looked into the living room, a gentle smile on her face as she watched her nineteen-year-old adopted son cradle both her eleven-year-old son and her nine-year-old niece while they slept. She turned back to her husband, the father of her two boys, and smiled. Her smile faltered when she thought about Bruce and how worried he must be. “We have to call him. Even if you’re mad at him, he must be worried out of his mi-”

The shrill ringing of Clark’s phone cut Lois off, Lois grabbed his phone before ushering her husband into the kitchen, where she answered the phone.

“Clark! She’s missing! We were stupid and threw a fit and she ran off! You have to help us find her!” Bruce was worried and it was clear in his tone, as was his regret.

“This is Lois. She’s not missing, you were stupid, she’s fine.”

Clark stole his phone from his wife with a kiss to her cheek. “You were so stupid, brother. So damn stupid and insensitive. Do you know what time it is? It’s almost midnight. I was flying over Gotham and she called out to me nearly five hours ago. I was coming to see you but instead, I saw Cupcake, running as hard as she could away from your house with tears running down her cheeks! You were a goddamn idiot Bruce!” He looked at his wife, a scowl on his face. “I swear to my fathers, Jor-el and Jonathan, and my mothers, Lara and Martha, Bruce. If I ever find her with tears in her eyes I will kill you.”

Bruce gasped, “she’s there? She’s safe?”

Lois stole the phone back from her husband and hung up on his brother. “He’s an idiot, but if you get loud again and wake up any of those kids you’ll regret it.”

\---

Marinette woke up the next morning, her hair in a loose braid hanging over her shoulder, clad in an old pair of the boys’ pajamas. She sleepily walked through  ~~ her Uncle ~~ Clark’s house towards the kitchen, just like she would do at  ~~ home ~~ the manor. She went through the motions of preparing breakfast; muffins and waffles, and it wasn’t until she couldn’t locate the coffee pot when she realized she wasn’t at  ~~ home ~~ the manor.

“I didn’t think I’d find you here this early,” Connor spoke from the doorway, a small smile on his face. “What’re you doing up this early?”

Marinette turned to look at the boy in the doorway, he was the same age as  ~~ her brother ~~ Tim but he was much taller and broader, and hurried to look away as the longer she looked at him the more she saw some of her brothers. She turned back to the muffins and waffles and nodded.

Jon walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “How did Mom wake up before us?”

“I didn’t.” Lois’s voice came from behind her two sons. She let out a light, tinkering laugh and ruffled her sons’ hair.

“Who made food?” Clark’s voice sounded from the opposite doorway before any of the other members of the family could see him. “Smells good.”

\---

Lois was sitting in the living room petting Marinette’s hair when someone knocked on their front door. “Connor! Can you get the door?”

“Yeah.” Connor rushed to the door and opened it. His posture took on one of an overprotective brother. “What are you doing here?”

Jon poked his head out of his room before he scowled at whoever was at the door. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

Lois got up off the couch, much to Marinette’s displeasure, and walked into the foyer. “Ah, Bruce.” She rolled her eyes before she looked behind him and saw his five sons. “Ho-”

Damian pushed passed his father, brothers, and Connor. “Get out of my way. I need to see my sister.”

At the sound of Damian's voice, Marinette slid off of the couch and skid around the corner into the foyer. When her blue eyes met his green eyes, she threw herself into her brother’s arms with an exclamation of joy.

Damian wrapped his arms around his sister, and shot  ~~ his ~~ their brothers a glare over her head. “I was so worried about you.”

She let out a giggle, her sapphire eyes meeting his emerald eyes once again. “Jon and Kon and Aunt Lois and Uncle Clark took care of me.”

He nodded before looking over at Jon and Kon. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

\---

As soon as the Wayne family arrived at their home, Damian and Marinette retreated to Damian’s room and refused to leave until Alfred came to collect them for supper.

Suffice to say Marinette had her second sleep over in as many days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will the next chapter take us? No one knows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, Connor has three inches and twenty-five pounds on Tim, so he is taller and broader.


	6. Dick is a Great Big Brother and Bruce Needs to Figure His Ish Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see a mini time-skip and a red-haired Jason. Overprotective brothers and sisters are great.

Usually when her family went out on patrol, Uncle Clark would come over and spend the night with her however, tonight, Uncle Clark didn’t show.

Ten-year-old Marinette was scaling the kitchen counters trying to reach a bowl that was placed on a high shelf when she was startled.

“What are you doing?” Jason shouted from the doorway before he ran through the kitchen to catch his sister.

Marinette looked up at her brother, but she didn’t see her brother. All she saw was the red hair and she was back in France. She was back in France and she had just climbed back into her bedroom after seeing the two people who had tried to hurt her family brought to justice. She let out a scream and scrambled out of his arms, falling to the ground and scrambling away.

“Woah, woah. Pixie Pop, what’s wrong?” Jason asked, taking a step towards his sister before he realized what was spooking her. “Hey, hey. Pixie Pop. It’s just me, just Jay-Jay. I know it’s weird but I promise it’ll be gone soon.”

Marinette’s eyes never left Jason’s hair and as much as Jason wanted to reach her to comfort her, she was back in Paris. She was back in Paris and she was seven-years-old, there were two people threatening her parents and she remembered that red hair. “Cheveux roux. Ils avaient les cheveux roux.”

“Pixie Pop. Hey, I know they had red hair,” Jason looked around the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, putting it on his head. “Look! No red hair!”

Marinette giggled and got off the floor. “What are you doing at home?”

Jason scooped up Marinette before he tapped the bowl on his head. “Wrong colour hair. B made the executive decision to bench me until my hair is the right colour.” He looked around the kitchen before his eyes landed on the counter where he found his sister. “You want to help me make some snacks and then go watch a movie?”

\---

Jason, with a ratty baseball cap on his head, sat on one of the couches in the media room with Marinette in his lap, absentmindedly petting his sister’s hair. They were watching “Atlantis: The Lost Empire” and Jason made sure to cover his sister’s eyes anytime something scary happened. Jason turned to look over the back of the couch when he heard the squeak of Duke’s sneakers on the hardwood floors of the hallway.

Duke poked his head into the media room, his eyes scanning the screen before a smile spread across his face. “Milo is a great protagonist and Kida is a goddess who I would let d-”

Jason flung a pillow at their brother moments after his eyes widened. “Little ears!” He clapped his hands over Marinette’s ears, drawing a whine from their sister, before glaring at Duke. “Come sit down. We’re watching movies because Pixie Pop was scared.”

Duke hopped over the back of the couch, bringing the pillow with him, and settled against Jason’s side, pulling Marinette into his lap. “Why this movie?”

Jason rolled his eyes and passed Marinette a brownie. “Pixie Pop wanted to watch it. After this we’re watching the entire “The Lion King” series.”

Duke nodded. “We’re gunna need more snacks then.”

\---

Bruce walked passed the media room and paused when he heard the sound of popcorn being thrown at the screen. He opened the door and was about to comment when he realized what they were watching.

“Boo!” Cried Tim, his voice unusually gruff.

“Bring back the baby!” Duke called, his usually sunny outlook on life harshened from the movie.

“He’s not the real king!” Jason shouted, sounding like a petulant child.

“He would totally eat them if this wasn’t Disney, right?” Damian whispered to Dick, not understanding what was going on.

“Shh!” Dick turned to Damian with a disappointed expression.

“Stop! Timon and Pumbaa did not raise a lion for you to discredit them!” Marinette cried, throwing popcorn at her brothers who wouldn’t stop talking.

Bruce walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at his kids. “What’re you doing?”

Dick looked at their father before shrugging. “Sibling movie night. You’re not invited. Go spend the night with Selina or Clark.”

Alfred appeared behind Bruce’s looming figure. “I have brought the ice cream.”

“Grampa Alfie!” Bruce’s youngest popped up, her face covered in chocolate and her shirt  ~~ which was actually one of Jason’s shirts ~~ was covered in crumbs. The smile on her face faltered when she saw Bruce and plopped back down onto the couch beside her brothers.  ~~ She still didn’t know if Bruce accepted her new position as Ladybug. And until she knew, she would continue to be hesitant around him. She would continue to not know what to do around him or how to act. Bruce may have taken her in but he may not want her any longer. And that fact scared her. ~~

Alfred easily swept passed his son to join his grandchildren in the media room, a bag of ice cream swinging at his side. He passed out the ice cream before settling into a plush armchair to enjoy his own ice cream.

“So I’m not invited but Alfred is?” Bruce’s voice held an accusatory tone, which earned him glares from his four oldest children. The girls banded together and distracted the two youngest.

“Alfred is invited because Tiny Bat invited him.” Dick responded, his tone was full of brotherly concern. “Because Jaybird’s hair reminded Tiny Bat of Paris and someone forgot to tell Tiny Bat that Jaybird’s wings were clipped until his hair is the right colour.”

Bruce looked at his eldest son, and nodded before he turned around and left the media room, pulling out his phone to call his brother.

Marinette moved across her brothers to sit on Dick’s lap and hold Damian’s hand. She settled against Dick’s chest and smiled at her brothers. She was grateful to have all of them in her life  ~~ even if they were mean most of the time and they did make her run away not too long ago ~~ and wouldn’t ask for it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to leave more kudos, you totally can. That little banner that comes up is simply letting you know that you've already left kudos. So, go ham, spam the kudos button. Leave as many kudos as you want and I can promise you that I will value every single one.


	7. Bruce and Marinette have Another Moment (and Jason and Damian have a Moment)

The Wayne family took to the couches in their living room, where one member of the family ended and the next began was anyone’s best guess. Jason, Duke and Damian all had at least an appendage touching their youngest sister, offering her their silent support. Dick and Tim, however, had their heads laying on Barbara and Stephanie’s abdomens, respectively, while Cassie laid with her head on Bruce’s abdomen and her legs on top of Duke’s.

Alfred took a picture of the family, watching as Selina slunk into the living room and curled up against Bruce’s side, before taking a second picture. He hadn’t seen his son and grandkids look like this in a long while.

\---

Marinette ran from her room, in the dead of the night, to the room she hoped her sisters were in. She peeked into the room, a look of disappointment on her face when she didn’t see her sisters. She turned around to walk back to her room when she ran into Bruce  ~~ literally ~~ . She looked up at him, her face flushing before she took a step back. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were there. I wouldn’t have run into you if I had.” She rambled, afraid if she did something wrong he’d get mad.

“Hey, woah. It’s okay. What’s wrong? Why’re you up this early?” Bruce’s tone was filled with parental concern  ~~ which made Marinette’s face turn even redder ~~ as he crouched down to look her in the eye. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Marinette weighed her options: she could either go back to her own bed in her dark room and have another nightmare about Paris or she could talk to  ~~ her father ~~ Bruce. She hesitantly nodded, her eyes trained on her slipper covered feet. “Yes.”

Bruce nodded before he scooped up his youngest daughter and, with a quiet chuckle, walked towards the kitchen. “Time for some cocoa or hot tea.”

Bruce, with a smile on his face, walked to the kitchen with Marinette held in his arms. Marinette kept her eyes trained anywhere but his eyes, afraid of what she would find hidden in them. She fiddled with the bottom hem of her shirt  ~~ coincidentally one Bruce had loaned to Jason months ago and forgot Jason still had ~~ and nervously thought through everything that could go wrong.

Bruce deposited Marinette on the kitchen island before he turned around and started the kettle. “Cocoa or tea?”

Marinette looked around the kitchen before her eyes landed on Alfred’s apron. She smiled before turning back to Bruce and pointing at the apron. “Tea, like Grandpa Alfie drinks.”

Bruce nodded before busying himself with preparing the tea. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Marinette turned to him, her eyes wide and tear-filled. She shook her head and went back to looking around the kitchen.  ~~ She wasn’t going to tell Bruce about her nightmare. He may be Batman but he didn’t need to relive the night too. ~~

Bruce frowned, he was used to his kids not wanting to talk to him about things but he wasn’t used to them crying  es ~~pecially not when they were so young (and little)~~ . “Are you sure Mon Chou?”

Marinette felt the tears run down her face, fighting to keep her composure for just a while longer. “It’s fine. I’ll just, have my tea then go back to bed.”

Bruce stalled as he saw the overhead lights catch the tears on Marinette’s pale cheeks  ~~ which seemed even paler than usual ~~ . “Are you sure Mon Chou?” He left the kettle on the stove to boil and crouched in front of his daughter, cupping her chin. “You can talk to me.”

Marinette’s tears rolled down her cheeks with ferver and she sniffled. “I’m fine.”

Bruce wiped away the tears streaming down his youngest daughter’s face and frowned. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

Marinette wrapped her arms around Bruce’s neck and sniffled. “It was horrible.” She felt the tears roll down her face and splash on the collar of his shirt, “I was so scared. I couldn’t do anything to save Maman or Papa. I don’t wanna lose you either, Ubaba.”

Bruce slowly wrapped his arms around his daughter, and slowly let her words sink in. “Hey, Mon Chou. It’s okay. There’s no need for those tears.” He stroked her hair and rubbed her back. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere, neither are the boys or the girls. We’re staying here.”  ~~ With you. ~~

-

Jason walked into the kitchen, two hours after Bruce and Marinette’s little heart to heart, and found them curled up on the floor. He looked over the kitchen, spotting cupcakes and blondies cooling on various counters with the timer on the oven going off. He strode over, as silently as possible, before sliding on a pair of oven mitts to open the oven and pull out the goodies within. He opened the oven and smiled at the eclair bases as he pulled them out. He discarded the oven mitts and went to the fridge to pull out the cream waiting to be piped into the bases when they were cool. He also pulled out the container of frosting and placed it on the counter beside the fridge before closing the door with his hip.

Damian walked into the kitchen while Jason was filling piping bags with cream and frosting. He took a piping bag full of frosting from his older brother and began frosting the cupcakes. He worked side by side with his brother and frosted the cupcakes before they turned to the eclairs and filled them with cream.

Alfred walked into the kitchen at five thirty that morning, seeing most of his counters covered in sweets and four bodies curled together on the floor. A smile spread across his face as he saw his son and three of his grandkids fast asleep on the floor. He dutifully went about making breakfast, making sure to stay quiet so as to not wake up the four on the floor.

\--

Dick threw his hands up in exasperation, shooting a glare at Cass. “How did you beat me everytime?!”

Cass smiled and stuck her tongue out at Dick. “Practice.”

Stephanie let out a whistle, her eyes trained on the door to the game room. “What’d you do last night? Or rather, who?”

Jason stumbled in, his hair askew and his clothes rumpled. He flipped the bird at Stephanie and slumped onto one of the couches. Following a few seconds later, unable to tell where one started and the other ended, were the two youngest of the Wayne family. Their hair was all over and they slumped on top of Jason.

“Wha-” Dick started before Jason’s blue eyes opened.

“Don’t talk. Tired.” Jason absentmindedly pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch down on top of the two children who had fallen asleep on his chest. “Come on kiddos, you could have gone to one of our rooms but instead you chose here?” His voice got softer and quieter with every word.

Stephanie, Cassandra and Dick watched as their siblings fell asleep, Jason’s arms wrapped protectively around the two youngest, before they shared a look. They shrugged and went back to their game, knowing they could only let their three sleep-deprived siblings for maybe thirty minutes.

\--

Six of the nine Wayne kids exited the game room, Marinette and Damian clung to one another while Jason had the blanket pulled over his shoulders, and walked towards the dining room. They all slumped into their seats around the table, Bruce sat at the head of the table and shot a smile at the tired trio of children.

Duke and Barbara were talking animatedly about something while Tim was drinking a cup of coffee. Alfred walked around the table, laying plates in front of every member of his family.

Marinette caught the corner of his apron, her eyes half-lidded with sleep, while a yawn tumbled from her palid pink lips. “Grandpa Alfie. Why don’t you join us?”

“Oh, no, I cou-” Alfred began.

Bruce pinched his lips, in a manner not unlike one he used to use when he was younger. “Please?”

Alfred sighed before looking around the room and seeing every single one of the Waynes with that same expression or a pout. He gave a defeated sigh before nodding. “Give me a moment.” He disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later to join his family for breakfast.

\---

Bruce smiled down at the sleeping form of his youngest daughter, they’d come a long way. Marinette no longer referred to him as Bruce and actively sought him out when she had a nightmare. Bruce affectionately stroked her hair before he went back to the book in his hand. He had plans in motion but wanted to discuss them with all of his children before he made them a reality.


	8. How Marinette and Colin Acquired Their Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled forever to pick cat breeds. It was such a stuggle. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written (1900+ words) so I hope you enjoy this.

Bruce sat in his office, looking at apartment listings in Paris, when the door to his office was flung open and several heads of black hair flew into the room. Several voices spoke, trying to be heard over each other. He closed his laptop and pinched the bridge of his nose. “One at a time.” He sighed and looked at the boys. “Please.”

“Tiny Bat thought it’d be a good idea to practice flying-” Dick began.

“But, Pixie Pop got stuck-” Jason interrupted.

“And it’s all Grayson and Todd’s fault.” Damian finished, shooting a glare at his two older brothers. “Drake and Thomas are trying to coax her down but she won’t look down.”

Bruce’s eyes had blown wide and looked from Dick to Jason to Damian before he shot up out of his seat. He, followed by his three sons, ran out of the office and towards the cave. He took the stairs three at a time, pushing himself to go faster with every step.

“Mon Chou!” He called as soon as he caught sight of the red of her suit. He ran to stand underneath her form, his arms extended. “Mon Chou, you’ll be okay. Trust me.”

Marinette, her eyes catching sight of Bruce’s and never wavering from there, let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and let go, trusting him to catch her. She relaxed while she plummeted from the high roof of the ceiling into his waiting arms, until at the last second when she flexed her wings and fluttered down to him. A giant smile blossomed on her face as a giggle fell from her lips. “Hi Ubaba.”

Bruce pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked at his sons. “That’s how it’s done.” He looked over Marinette (her suit being comprised of an oversized dark red long-sleeved top tucked into black and dark red striped cargo pants over black combat boots, a black and dark red reversible hooded cape hanging from her shoulders, a dark red and black spotted domino mask concealing her identity covering her face from the tip of her nose to her hairline, with her hair (usually styled in a braid of some sort) pulled back into a low bun in order to allow her to easily pull her hood up) and smiled. “Okay Mon Chou. What have we told you?”

Marinette flushed, her translucent wings folding back underneath her cape and out of the way, before speaking. “Not to try flying unless it’s around Oiseau bleu’s gymnastic equipment.” She looked up at Bruce, the eye lenses shining with the same blue of her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. Just be more careful next time.” He looked over the six children in the cave before his eyes lit up. “Family meeting in my office. Whoever makes it to the office the fastest and the safest gets to pick what we’re having tonight for supper.”

All six of the kids took off, Marinette dropping her transformation after she’d reached the stairs, and Bruce shook his head at the antics of his children. He took the secret elevator back to his office and sat down in his plush office chair.

Tim and Duke ran into the office in unison, followed closely by Jason carrying Damian and Marinette with Dick bringing up the rear. Tim and Duke high-fived before turning to Bruce with matching smiles.

“What’s the meeting about?” Tim asked, plopping down into one of the chairs across from the desk.

Bruce looked over his family, his eyes counting, before turning to Marinette. “Mon Chou, can you go get Colin?”

Marinette nodded, passing Tikki a cookie before striding over to the window and pushing it open. “Tikki, spots on,” Marinette whispered and with that done she dove out of the window and flew off.

Marinette returned a few minutes later, Colin with his arms wrapped around Marinette’s neck and his face pressed into her cape, and set him down on the hard floor of the office.

Colin looked around the room. “So, as nice as that was. Why was I summoned?”

Bruce smiled at the children before turning his laptop around to let them see what was on his screen. “So,” he looked over the children, his youngest just shy of thirteen years old and his oldest thirty-one years old but still behaving like he was twelve, “who wants to go to Paris?”

\---

Marinette looked around her room, a frown on her face, before she strode to the bathroom door. She walked through the bathroom and through the door to her brother’s room, where she threw herself onto his bed. “How can you decide what to bring?”

Damian looked at her over his shoulder and shrugged. “Just decide what you can’t live without. We’ll come back home every so often.”

Marinette nodded before a mischievous smile spread across her face. “You wanna go raid Jason and Dick’s rooms?”

Damian dropped the shirt in his hands before grabbing Marinette’s and the two ran from his room towards their oldest brothers’ rooms. They two broke apart, Damian going into Jason’s room while Marinette went into Dick’s. The two emerged, five minutes later, with four or five shirts tucked under their arms before they went into the other room and repeated the process. The two siblings, laden down with eight or ten shirts or hoodies each, ran to Damian’s room with mischievous smiles on their faces and chuckles streaming behind them. They collapsed onto Damian’s bed, the shirts and hoodies surrounding them.

“Okay. So, what did you take from Todd?” Damian inquired, his green eyes boring into Marientte’s blue eyes. “Huh?”

Marinette smiled a smile full of teeth, showing how happy she was. “His two favourite hoodies, one of his older shirts that smells like him, the hoodie he stole from Ubaba and one of his favourite shirts to steal from Ubaba.” She pursed her lips and looked at him. “You?”

Damian’s face broke out in a smirk. “All of his shirts from Alfred and all of Grayson’s hoodies from Alfred. What’d you take from Grayson?”

Marinette giggled. “I snatched the ones he snatched from Ubaba and the super soft hoodies.”

He held his hand up, “high five?”

Marinette high fived Damian before Alfred the cat jumped onto her abdomen. She let out a breath of air and laughed. “Are you going to bring any of your pets with us?”

Damian turned to lay on his side before he scratched Alfred behind the ears. “Probably Alfred and Titus. Goliath doesn’t really like people and Batcow likes the part of the cave she lives in. Do you wanna get some pets to take with you?”

Marinette shot up, earning a hiss from Alfred the cat who slunk away to lay in a stream of sunlight, and turned to look at Damian. “Can we go and bug Ubaba to take us to the shelter?’

Damian grabbed her hand after he sat up and dragged her through the manor. “Father! Father!”

“Ubaba!!” Marinette called, easily keeping pace with her older brother, her hair flowing behind them and acting much like her cape. She smiled and tumbled into Damian when he suddenly stopped, drawing a laugh from her brother.

“Can you stay on your feet for five minutes?” Damian laughed and pulled her back to her feet before he looked up at Bruce. “Father. We demand you take us to the shelter.”

“Please?” Marinette pouted up at Bruce, her cheeks flushed.

\---

Marinette, Colin and Damian wandered around the shelter, Damian leading the two around and pointing out the more desirable pets. Colin let out a gasp and ran towards a single cage with a solitary dog within. He fell to his knees before the cage and held out his hand. Marinette and Damian followed at a much slower pace, appearing behind him and Marinette fell to her knees beside Colin.

In the cage was a single grey-silver labrador retriever puppy. The puppy’s eyes met Colin’s and Colin waited with baited breath for the puppy to come towards him. The puppy’s blue eyes looked over the three teens before stopping on Colin and letting out a happy yip.

Colin’s eyes widened and he let out a happy gasp. “This one. I want this one.”

Marinette smiled and nodded. “Okay. Ubaba!” She waved down Bruce and gestured wildly towards the cage in front of them. “Colin says this one!”

Bruce came over with the shelter worker, “this is the one?”

Colin nodded, not looking away from the puppy. “The one.”

The shelter worker nodded before they opened the cage, the puppy running out of the cage and into Colin’s waiting arms.

They all continued to roam the shelter before Colin spotted a tortoiseshell cat. He smiled at the cat and looked at Bruce. “This one.”

The shelter worker collected the cat and they continued walking. Marinette blocked out Damian’s words as she continued walking,  ~~ no Damian she isn’t going to get a female Great Dane so they can have little Great Danes running around, ~~ before she comes to a stop in front of a cage.

The dog within the cage had a reverse brindle coat and the biggest, saddest brown eyes Marinette had ever seen. The dog was stocky in build and its ears were pinned back against its head. Marinette’s eyes widened and she crouched down in front of the cage, holding out her hand to the poor dog.

Damian scoffed but held his tongue, knowing that his sister would bond with a rabid hyena (and has (accidentally)) and would glare at him if he said anything. Colin crouched beside Marinette, a smile on his face. “He seems sweet.”

Marinette nodded as the dog, an American Pit Bull Terrier, hesitantly nudged her hand before giving her fingers a lick. She giggled and scratched the dog behind its ears. “Ubaba.” She turned to find her Ubaba standing next to a fear stricken shelter worker, the tortoiseshell cat held securely in his arms while the worker’s hand were clenched in front of their chest. “I want this one.”

Bruce nodded before turning to the worker next to him. “Will that be a problem?” His lips were pulled back in a tight smile but his voice came out icily.

“Are you sure?” The worker asked, narrowing their eyes at the dog. “It was a fighting dog. Are you sure that’s the one you want?” Their voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes,” Marinette appeared at the worker’s elbow, her blue eyes boring into the worker’s skull. “Why wouldn’t I?” Her voice was soft and giving the worker an out, “what’s wrong with him? He’s gentle and beautiful and was so afraid I would hit him that he cowered away when I approached him.” Her voice grew hard and she glared at the worker before turning away and opening the cage to let the dog out. Her heart broke when she saw how thin he was and his docked tail before she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Marinette turned to look for a cat and stopped in front of an albino Maine Coon. She waggled her fingers in front of the cat and smiled when the cat bit her fingers. “Ubaba! Look! It’s Damian as a cat!”

\---

Marinette walked out of the shelter, Oberon, her American Pit Bull Terrier, in front of her and Houdini, her Maine Coon, held in her arms. Colin followed Marinette with Gypsy, his silver Labrador Retriever, happily barking at everything from Colin’s arms while Rayas, his tortoiseshell cat, was wrapped around his shoulders. Damian brought up the rear with Bruce, glaring at the shelter worker as they walked out. They had a long night of packing ahead of them and like Hell were they about to let some bigot bring down Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubaba means father and Marinette needed something unique to call Bruce. Reverse brindle coats are really pretty, where the brindle is mostly dark with a little bit of light the reverse brindle is mostly light with a little bit of dark.


	9. From Paris with Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've skipped the entire flight to Paris. This is approximately a week before Lila first transfers into College Francoise Dupont. Comment different outfit ideas for the kiddos now that they no longer attend Gotham Academy.

When Marinette woke up that morning she didn’t expect anything to happen the way it did. It started when no matter what she did, she could not get her hair to lay flat in the only braid Dick taught her and it wasn’t like she could go ask Dick for help because he was across the ocean. She angrily pulled on Jason’s favourite snatched shirt of Bruce’s and a pair of leggings, and let out an angry growl when he accidentally ripped the knees of her leggings. She stormed out of her bedroom, tripping on Oberon in the process, and let out angry tears. She continued to have increasingly bad luck, including but not limited to: spilling her juice and staining her already ripped leggings, not being able to find her shoes, not being able to find matching socks, the strap of her bag tearing, and to top the already terrible day off she’d somehow managed to lose sight of her family.

Marinette felt tears prick in her eyes before she looked around and caught sight of a familiar head of blond hair. She hitched her bag up higher with the one strap before striding over to him. “Excuse me?”

The familiar head of blond hair turned and smiled at her. “I remember you! From a few years back!” He laughed and excitedly wrapped his arms around her.

“No! No! No! This will not do!” Came the exasperated voice of the Italian photographer before he snapped. “But maybe- Yes! This will do just nicely!” He approached the two children and whisked Marinette away to the hair and makeup people.

Marinette was placed beside Adrien, her hair pulled back into two pigtails and her clothes replaced with a white shirt with apple blossoms under a grey jacket over pink jeans. She looked at Adrien hesitantly, who offered her a smile, before smiling herself.

The photographer took photos rapidly, directing the two children into different positions with every new photo taken.

Oberon ran into the park, yipping in excitement. He ran up to Marinette, who fell to her knees and scratched him behind the ears, before looking over at Adrien and the photographer. Adrien crouched beside Marinette and offered his hand to the dog while the photographer tsked in displeasure.

“Get! Get!” The photographer yelled at Oberon, waving his hands in Oberon’s face.

Oberon cowered back against Marinette’s legs, who sneered at the photographer. “Don’t threaten him!”

“Bug?” Tim yelled from the other end of the park, Damian and Colin in front of him with Titus and Gypsy running to Oberon’s aid. “Bug!”

Titus and Gypsy pulled to a stop in front of Oberon, their snouts nudging his sides before they turned to look at the photographer.

Adrien looped his arm around Marinette’s shoulders and smiled. “Looks like your family found you.”

Damian and Colin ran at Marinette, who barely had a moment to stand before the two boys knocked her down.

“What were you thinking?! Getting lost, again!!” Damian chastised, his voice coming out with a laugh as he hugged his sister. “Drake and Brown were so worried.”

Colin looked at Marinette, seeing the upset look in her eyes. “We missed you, and we were worried.” He smiled at Marinette and pulled her hair out of the pigtails. “However, you don’t look like you.”

Tim stood beside Stephanie but his eyes stayed trained on the three children they were in charge of.

“Do you know who she is? Who her father is?” Stephanie’s voice was full of contempt and her face was pinched in anger. “That is Bruce Wayne’s youngest child. He is very strict on the no photos policy until his children are of age.” She got into the photographer’s face, her blonde hair flaring out behind her. “You will turn that camera and all of the memory cards from this shoot over to my brother and I or face the wrath of the Wayne family’s lawyers.”

\---

Tim and Stephanie led the three children to the school, Marinette walking between the two boys, and discussed their situation over their heads.

Colin swung his hand, which held Marinette’s hand, and laughed. “What do you think school will be like?”

“Boring.” Damian replied from Marinette’s other side, running his hand through his hair to straighten it. “School is always boring.”

“It’ll be an excuse to get better at French than Jason.” Marinette offered from between the two older boys, her face flushing. “Or, just to get better at French.”

Colin laughed, “I guess so.”

\---

Tim sat in the principal’s office, his two siblings and their friend beside him, a contrite smile on his face. “Mr. Damocles, please. I know this is a weird request but my brother would feel much better if the three of them were placed in the same class.” He raised his hand to halt Mr. Damocles from speaking, “I understand this is asking a lot from you but as they are only two years apart in age and currently are in the same class back home in Gotham and will be continuing their lessons in their free time.”

Mr. Damocles nodded before smiling at Tim. “Of course Mr. Wayne, and what will the children be going by while at my school?”

Damian, Marinette and Colin shared a look before smiles spread across their faces. “Damian Cheng, Colin Dupain, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Mr. Damocles nodded and wrote their names down. “Okay.”

\---

Adrien Agreste was sitting in class, his book open in front of him, and he looked up when he heard the door to the room open. He smiled at the children at the door and waved at the girl. Nino, sat beside him, turned to see what he was waving at and did a double-take at the girl standing there. “Nette? Nette!”

Nino and Kim scrambled from their seats and threw their arms around their childhood friend. She threw her arms around her childhood friends before she broke out of their hold, turned to the two boys accompanying her, and pulled them to the front of the classroom. “Hi guys. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and these are my cousins,” she let the word hand in the air before smiling at the two boys behind her, she motioned first to Damian before she motioned to Colin, “Damian Cheng and Colin Dupain.”

Damian nodded politely while Colin waved.

Mrs. Bustier smiled at the students. “Welcome to our class. Take any free sea-” she cut herself off when she saw Damian leading the three of them to the empty desk at the back of the room, with the boys sandwiching her in between them.

Marinette looked at her brother and their best friend and smiled. With these two with her, nothing can go wrong.


	10. How Alya Incurred the Wrath of Bruce Wayne

Marinette, accompanied by Oberon, walked to the graveyard where her parents were buried. Her eyes were trained on her feet and her hand was curled around Oberon’s leash. She walked into the graveyard, her outfit void of most colours.

The two tombstones sat side by side, their smooth surfaces shining in the light. She smiled down at the tombstones before she sat between them.

“Hi Maman. Hi Papa.” Marinette felt a sad smile blossom on her face as she wiped away a tear. “This is Oberon, Ubaba got him for me. You remember Ubaba, right? He’s the nice man who brought his son into our shop all those years ago.” Marinette scratched Oberon behind his ears, her sapphire eyes filling with tears. “He’s really nice, Ubaba I mean. He took me in after you two left, after some people here in Paris did. And he’s got a lot of other kids, so I’m not alone anymore. They’re all really nice.”

The other patrons milled around, visiting their own loved ones, and leaving Marinette alone. However, one girl, clad in orange, strode through the graveyard. Her hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail, looked like it was on fire in the light of the setting sun. Her hands clutched at her phone, held in front of her as though ready for a new scoop, as she traversed the graveyard, stepping over tombstones laid on the ground and flowers strew aside by the previous day’s wind. Her black framed glasses sat perched on the tip of her nose, contrasting with the bright orange of her shirt. She walked towards the graves of Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, her fingers curling tighter around her phone, but stopped a few feet away when she saw Marinette’s form curled up between the two graves.

“Marinette?” Alya asked, her fingers flitting over her screen and pressing the record button. “What are you doing here?”

Marinette gestured to the names on the tombstones before pointing at herself, her hands drifting back down to Oberon. Oberon looked up at Marinette, his eyes searching her eyes before he laid his head down on her lap with a sigh.

“That doesn’t real- oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Alya realized why Marinette was sitting between the two tombstones, her right hand going to her chest. “My condolences.” Her hand returned to her phone and, with a mischievous smirk, proceeded to question Marinette. “Why’d you come back now? Who are those two boys really? Are they your boyfriends?” She stopped to take a breath. “Where’d you go? Why did you run away? Did you burn down your family’s bakery? Are you the reason your parents are dead?”

Marinette shot up, her face covered in tears and her right hand clutching at the collar of her shirt, her face screwed up in anger. “My parents died because the Parisian police force didn’t believe me when I told them there were villains in Paris! I came back to Paris because my Ubaba gave me the choice! It is none of your business who they are, only that they are my family! I didn’t run away! My Ubaba saved me!” She turned to storm away before she looked over her shoulder at Alya. “Don’t even think about posting anything on that blog of your’s about me. Or you’ll be hearing from my Ubaba’s’ lawyers.” With her piece said, Marinette and Oberon stormed away from the graveyard.

\---

Marinette opened the door to their apartment, her face blotchy and covered in tears, and kicked her shoes off just inside the door. “Tim-Tam! Oiseau noire! I’m home!” She unleashed Oberon and hung his leash up on the rack behind the shoes. “Damian? Colin? Titus? Gypsy?” She looked down at her feet, a smile spreading across her face. “Hey there Houdini.”

Tim and Stephanie walked into the entryway of their apartment, their faces a mix of fear and anger. “What’d you do today?” Tim asked, his hand clenching his phone tighter at his side.

“I went to see Maman and Papa. Introduced them to Oberon, told them I was okay and happy. Why?”

Stephanie held out her phone to Marinette at the same moment her phone began ringing in her pocket. Marinette pulled out her phone and winced when she saw it was Bruce. She answered the phone with a soft smile on her face. “Yes Ubaba?”

“Did you yell at a civilian today?” His voice was resigned and he let out a sigh.  ~~ Please say no ~~ ~~.~~ “Why did you do that?”

“She got under my skin! She-” Marinette let out a shaky breath, her eyes filling with tears again. “She accused me of burning down the bakery and then running away from it.”  ~~ In front of Maman and Papa. ~~

Bruce swore under his breath, “hand the phone to Tim.”  ~~ This is going to be a long night. ~~

Marinette resolutely handed the phone to Tim before she scooped up Houdini and went to hide in Damian’s room. Marinette couldn’t handle much more of this, she was ready to fall apart and she wasn’t sure what would be the final straw that broke the camel’s back. Houdini, Rayas and Alfred hopped up to sit on her lap, offering her their support. Marinette stroked Rayas and Alfred’s backs, a sad smile on her face.

\---

Damian and Colin ran into Damian’s room, having been filled in by Tim and Stephanie on the situation, when they stopped. Twin smiles spread across their faces, with Damian’s being hidden behind a sudden hand. Marinette was curled up, all three cats laying on top of her sleeping form with all three dogs laying around her.

“She’s been through a lot, hasn’t she?” Colin asked.

“Father knows what he’s doing.” Damian shrugged before he, too, crawled onto the bed with his sister. Colin followed suit moments later, and the three stayed in the bed all night.


	11. Tim Drake-Wayne Makes Sound Decisions (and the Story of How Marinette Befriended Hyenas)

Marinette, Damian and Colin walked into the classroom, Marinette’s hands held by her brother and the boy who was like a brother to the two of them. The eyes of everyone in their class looked at them, but their eyes were drawn to the form of their brother leaning against the teacher’s desk.

“Tim-Tam?” Marinette asked, drawing laughs from their classmates and causing her face to flush.

Tim smiled at his younger siblings. “As I was just saying, for those who seem not to care about the presence of lawyers, if anyone takes a picture or a video of any of my siblings, I will find out and the family lawyers will get in contact with your and your parents.” He turned a firm, businessman’s smile towards the class and with a flat monotone tone continued. “Do you understand me?”

The class nodded in their seats before Tim got off of the desk and nodded to his siblings. He clapped them all on the shoulder before walking out of the classroom and the building. Marinette, Damian and Colin all slunk to their seats, not noticing the glare Lila Rossi, a student who had joined their class merely a week or so ago, shot them as they walked up the stairs.

\---

“They’re not really Waynes,” Lila’s voice filtered through the courtyard and reached the three Wayne children. “I should know. I’m practically a Wayne myself. I grew up side-by-side with Mister Wayne’s youngest. He’s only two years older than we are.”

Damian’s face darkened and he went to walk towards the lying girl but Marinette grabbed the hem of his shirt, one of the shirts he’d stolen from Dick, and stopped him.

“Just, record what she says and we’ll present it when we have enough evidence.” Marinette looked up at her older brother, her eyes pleading with him and her lip starting to tremble.

He internally groaned and placed his hands on her shoulders, covered in one of Grayson’s annoyingly bright red hoodies, and smiled. “Whatever you say, we do. We’re in your city now it’s your call, Copycat.” His smile morphed into a smirk before Colin let out a loud laugh.

“When are you going to stop calling me that? That was one time when I was nine!” Marinette groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

\---

Marinette, Damian and Colin took to wearing tiny recording devices every day and compiling all of their footage. They tended to stick by each other and were only ever seen apart when Damian was at his fencing lessons and Colin was out learning more about the new city they were in.

It was on one of these days, Damian was excused from his afternoon lessons to partake in a fencing tournament and Colin was skipping the last class of the day simply because he wanted to explore, that Lila cornered Marinette in the bathroom.

“I don’t know who you think you are nor do I care. You will back down and get out of my way or I will take everyone you love away from you. Do you understand me?” Lila barked at Marinette, sounding too much like one of the deranged villains she and her family usually took care of.

Marinette regarded the girl with an indifferent look on her face. She let a laugh tumble from her lips, her cheeks flushing with the effort. “You don’t know who I think I am?” Marinette continued to laugh as she left the bathroom where Lila had cornered her and her laugh turned into a cackle as she left the school and walked back to the apartment. Marinette sent a text to her brothers, asking them to return as soon as possible so they can work on their presentation for Tim and, evidently, their father.

\---

Marinette smiled at Tim, Stephanie, and her Ubaba, who was on Tim’s tablet. “I know you’re wondering why we’ve called you here today.”

Colin stepped up next to her, a laptop held in his outstretched arms. “We have some concerning footage to show you all.”

“Do not speak until after it’s over.” Damian stepped up next to Colin and pressed the play button.

Marinette anxiously watched her siblings and Ubaba for their reactions, she wanted to be believed because the last time she wasn’t believed she befriended a hyena.

~~~

_ Marinette stood at the foot of the stairs, tears streaming down her face. “Why won’t any of you believe me?! I’m not a child!” _

_ “When you throw fits like a child, you are a child.” Damian’s hard tone came from the top of the stairs, his eyes boring into her. _

_ “Fine! I’ll do it by myself!!” Marinette turned and stormed off, the too-long sleeves of her stolen shirt trailing behind her as she ran out of the manor. _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette hesitantly knocked on the door, wiping tears from her cheeks. _

_ Harleen Quinzel, rubbing at her sleep-filled eyes, opened the door with her long blonde hair hanging down her back dressed simply in a red and black nightie. “Y’ello?” She asked, a yawn cutting her off. She opened her eyes at the cackle laugh emanating from her hyenas and frowned at the appearance of the Tiny Wayne at her doorstep. “Are ya lost?” _

_ Marinette shook her head, “no ma’am. I’m not lost.” She looked up at the older woman, before she let out a little shocked gasp. “I knew Oiseau bleu said you were pretty but I never thought you’d be this gorgeous.” She looked behind Harleen Quinzel and let out a happy squeal. “Do you mind if I pet your, oh what’s the word. Hyenas! That’s the word!” _

_ Harleen smiled down at Tiny Wayne and stepped aside. “Sure. Come on in.” Harleen closed the door before pulling out her phone and shooting a text to Nightwing. “Tiny Wayne is @ mine. Drop by and I’ll return her.” Harleen sent to Nightwing, looking up to watch her with the hyenas. _

_ “Be there in 10” Nightwing’s reply came shortly after. _

_ \--- _

_ Nightwing knocked on Harleen’s door and sighed. He smiled when Harleen opened the door but frowned when he saw that his sister wasn’t with her. _

_ “She won’t leave Bud and Lou. Come on.” Harleen pulled Nightwing in through the door before she kicked it shut and she led him to the living room. “Tiny Wayne.” _

_ Marinette looked up at the older woman but frowned when she saw her oldest brother standing with her. “Why are you here Oiseau bleu?” _

_ Harleen put away the nickname for later and smiled at Tiny Wayne. “As much as Bud, Lou and I would love to keep you, don’t you think your family will miss you?” _

_ Marinette pouted up at the older woman before giving the hyenas a last squeeze. “Can I come back and see you?” _

_ Harleen smiled down at Tiny Wayne and nodded. “Sure sugar. Just have your brother drop you off next time so they don’t think I kidnapped you.” She squatted down to be Marinette’s height and opened her arms. “Okay Tiny Wayne?” _

_ Marinette went into Harleen’s arms with a giggle. “Yes ma’am.” _

_ “None of that ma’am nonsense. Just call me Harley.” Harleen handed Marinette over to Nightwing and waved as he carried his little sister home. _

~~~

Bruce frowned before he called to someone off screen. “Who wants to step in as CEO for a little while so I can  _ personally _ resolve the situation in Paris?”

Several calls of “I’ll do it!” came from their other siblings and Bruce hung up the phone to go pack his bags, presumably.

“You just couldn’t be normal kids, could you?” Steph asked exasperatedly while the three teens shared sheepish smiles.

“I guess you could say we were going through withdrawal.” The three teens let out a laugh before they shrugged.

They spent too long collecting evidence, but it would pay off in the long run. Now, if only they could get through their father coming to Paris.


	12. Caline Bustier, Alya Cesaire and Lila Rossi Meet Bruce Wayne

Marinette bolted awake, not for the first time since they had relocated to Paris, from a nightmare she couldn’t remember the details of. Houdini, previously settled on her legs, stared at her with his blood red eyes as he slunk off through the bathroom to Damian’s room. Oberon, settled in his dog bed beside her bed, simply looked up at her before huffing and settling back down into his dog bed. She threaded her fingers through her hair and sighed. She slid out of her bed, the black and yellow striped shirt (she snatched from her Ubaba before they left) she wore clung to her legs while the red, green and yellow striped shorts she wore were tied around her waist. She slid her feet into blue slippers before she walked through the apartment to the kitchen to begin that night’s round of stress baking.

\---

Tim walked into the kitchen at five in the morning fully prepared to begin his morning ritual but pulled up short when he saw the freshly brewed pot of coffee and a coffee mug sat on the counter. He took a deep breath, inhaling the tell-tale scent of coffee and freshly baked goods. He looked around the kitchen, seeing a pan of scones beside a pan of sesame balls cooling on the counter across from the fridge. He let out a sigh and walked to the coffee pot, he’d have to talk to his sister about her nightly baking.

Marinette walked into the kitchen, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail dressed in a red racerback tank top and black capri leggings with her hands and feet wrapped in tape, her face flushed. She looked up at her brother with a smile before going to the sink to unwrap and wash her hands. She stepped away from the sink, drying her hands on a nearby hand towel, and walked to the fridge. “Good morning Tim-tam.”

“Marinette.” Tim’s voice came out gruff and sleep filled, the only time it would sound gruff. “What have we told you about your nightly baking?”

Marinette pulled a bowl of jellied pork soup and the ingredients to make the dumpling skins out of the fridge and placed them on the island. She smiled at her brother before sliding him a knife and the bowl of jellied pork soup. “You love it and it’s not like it’s hurting anyone. Besides, the others will be up soon and I’d like to have xiaolongbao ready for them. Damian requested them back in Gotham and I was never up earlier than him.”

The two siblings worked dutifully, side by side, as they prepared the xiaolongbao. Tim arranged them in several steamer baskets as Marinette tended to a large pot of water.

“Remember, only ten to a steamer and any left over can be placed in a freezer safe bag and frozen until they’re steamed.” Marinette’s eyes shined grey in the overhead kitchen lights, to Tim’s amazement. She looked up at her older brother, and took the steamer baskets from him to place over the pot of boiling water. She walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Twelve minutes then they’re done. I’m going to shower.”

\---

Marinette woke, her scream dying in her throat as she looked around her room before settling on the black clad figure at the end of her bed. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to uncover herself. “Ubaba!” She launched herself at the black clad figure and giggled when he caught her.

“Hello there Mon Chou.” His voice carried a tone of amusement as well as love. “How’ve you been Mon Chou?”

Marinette smiled up at her father and nervously played with the hem of her shirt. “I’ve been fine Ubaba. How’ve the others been?”

Bruce smiled, and ruffled her already messy hair. “Jason and Duke really miss you and Damian, Dick has been keeping up his sparring and wants to know if you have as well. Cassandra and Barbara are raising hell in your absence.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Do you want to talk about what’s been going on at school?”

\---

Marinette sat on Bruce’s lap, her thin fingers working on patching a hole on one of her brothers’ shirts, while Bruce’s deft fingers coaxed Marinette’s hair into a pair of reverse braids. The sounds of Megamind playing through the living room.

“When did Father arrive?” Damian’s sleepy voice sounded from the doorway, causing Marinette and Bruce to look up and over at him. “Forget I asked. Are you watching Megamind?” Damian vaulted over the back of the couch and settled against Bruce’s side, his emerald eyes glued to the screen.

Colin, followed by the dogs and cats, joined them next. Colin sat beside Damian, his head resting on Damian’s shoulder.

Tim, followed by Steph, walked into the room and smiled. “Good morning B.”

Bruce smiled at his third oldest son. “Tim. Stephanie. “ He tied off Marinette’s braids with a pink ribbon on the right and a blue ribbon on the left. “Go get dressed. Then we’ll go to school.”

\---

Marinette, wearing a Daddy’s Little Monster shirt over ripped black skinny jeans with a pair of pink Converse laced with blue laces adorning her feet, walked into the building. Damian, dressed in his typical white shirt under a suit jacket paired with jeans and black trainers, walked on her left side while Colin, dressed in a red shirt over jeans with white sneakers, walked on her right side. Behind them walked Bruce, dressed in a black three piece suit with black dress shoes, who was texting one of the other children. They walked into the building and the three kids led the way to their classroom.

The family walked into the room, and while the three children longed to slink away to their desk, they stood in front of their father.

Bruce surveyed the room, catching sight of a young girl wearing an orange suit jacket over a black romper who was sinking down in her seat, and let a half smirk grow on his face.

The teacher, Mrs. Bustier, smiled at Bruce. “I’m sorry sir but Parent Day isn’t for another week. You’ll have to come back then.”

Bruce nodded politely at the woman. “Although I will be here for Parent Day, this is not a social visit. One Lila Rossi has threatened my children, and I am here in person to ensure she receives the cease and desist orders, the restraining order, and the paperwork saying we’ll see her in court.” His half smirk only grew as his children looked up at him. “I am Bruce Wayne, these are my three youngest children, Damian Wayne and Colin Wilkes, who are fifteen, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne, who is thirteen. I will not have any of you threatening them or hounding them with questions. You will receive your comeuppance Ms. Cesaire.”


	13. Pamela Isley Meets Tiny Wayne (and Dick and Duke Volunteer)

Marinette, Damian and Colin ran home from school, their laughter chasing them. They were excited for spring break and couldn’t wait to get back to the apartment to bother Tim and Stephanie. However, when they got back to the apartment they were met with bags packed and dog leashes laid overtop.

“Tim-Tam?” Marinette queried from the entryway. “What’s going on?”

Tim poked his head around the corner, lead and ink smudges on his temples. “Oh. Hey guys. It’s been decided that we’re going home for spring break because, as much as we love you three heathens, Steph and I need a break. Also, someone else might be returning to Paris with you heathens at the end of the break because I need to put in some hands-on hours at Wayne Enterprises.”

“And, as much fun as it is here, I need to run through Gotham again so you’re definitely getting different chaperones.” Stephanie supplied from where she was packing up her belongings. “I’ll miss you hooligans though.”

\---

The five Wayne kids stepped off the plane, shaking out their stiff muscles before they caught sight of the other Wayne kids.

Dick, Duke and Jason ran towards them and scooped up the three younger kids in their arms before they formed a group hug. They let out a happy laugh before they pulled Tim and Stephanie into the hug as well. The other Wayne kids joined the hug after coming out of their shock.

Bruce looked on in fatherly contentment, he was happy his kids were getting along. He shook his head with a fond smile before clearing his throat. “Let’s go back to the manor.”

“Actually,” Marinette wriggled out of Duke’s arms to stand in front of Bruce,” Ubaba? Can I show Bud and Lou Oberon? Please? Please?”

Bruce looked down into his daughter’s eyes, eyes that he should know not to look into when she wants something, and let out a defeated sigh. “Only if Dick will agree to walk you there and you call him when you’re ready to come home.”

She beamed up at him before wrapping her arms around his waist. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Colin laughed and looked at Damian. “So, anything I should know about being a Wayne?”

Damian looked over his family before looking at his best friend. “Waynes fight together and if anyone upsets a Wayne the whole family will bring their wrath down on that person.”

\---

Marinette skipped to Harleen’s apartment, Oberon trotting beside her and Dick walking behind them. He let out a laugh at Marinette’s skipping rhyme. They approached Harleen’s door, where Dick knocked as Marinette bounced excitedly beside him.

Harleen opened the door, a smile on her face. “Tiny Wayne!” She pulled the small girl into her arms before looking up at Dick. “Okay. She’s been dropped off. Fly home now.” Harleen pushed the door closed after the dog walked in and she smiled at Tiny Wayne. “How was Paris?”

“Paris was cool. Paris school is dumb. I got a dog though!” She reached down and pet Oberon’s head. “This is Oberon. Ubaba says he was probably involved in a dog fight syndicate but he’s the most gentlest good boy I’ve ever met.” She looked up at the older woman, her eyes searching her features for reassurance and approval.

Harleen got down onto her knees in front of the dog, blue eyes looking into sad brown. “He’s beautiful.” Her hands went to his face and she pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead. “The boys’ll love him.”

They walked out of the entryway into the living room, and Marinette squealed. “Bud! Lou!”

The hyenas ran at her but were stopped by Oberon, who let out a low growl.

Marinette and Harley giggled. Their hands going to rest on Oberon’s head. “Woah there boy.” A smile played at Harleen’s lips as she placed her other hand on Lou. “These boys are friends. They’re not going to hurt Tiny Wayne.”

Bud and Lou sniffed at Oberon, who scented them back. The three boys seemed to be getting along until a pounding sound drew everyone’s attention to the door.

“Harley!” A clear woman’s voice cut through the ambiance in the room. “Come out with us tonight!”

Harley let out a sigh and went to her door, not noticing Tiny Wayne was following her. She opened the door and on the other side of the door was one of the most gorgeous red-haired women Marinette had ever seen, aside from her sister Barbara. The woman tossed her red hair over her shoulder and fixed her eyes on Harley. “Pam. I can’t go out with you and Selina tonight. I have company.”

“Ugh. Just ditch them.”

“Yeah…” Harley rubbed at the back of her neck and offered a shame filled smile. “I don’t think Bats will like that too much.”

“You caught one of his birds?” The red-haired woman perked up before she caught sight of Marinette behind Harley. “That’s not a bird. Why would Bats be upset?”

Harley looked over her shoulder and took in Marinette’s form. “Tiny Wayne! What’re you doing?”

“I just wanted to see who was at the door.”

Pamela’s green eyes shined in the light from the wall sconces and she walked into the apartment. She pulled the door closed and suddenly Harley’s ficuses had grown so large they barricaded the door. She approached Marinette, drawing a scared noise from the small girl.

Bud, Lou and Oberon rushed into the entryway. The three boys spotted Marinette and Oberon went to stand in front of her while Bud and Lou circled Pamela.

“Hi Bud. Hi Lou.” Pamela’s calm voice sounded as she squatted down to pet the two hyenas. “Who’s your guest Harley?”

Harley rolled her eyes, letting out a quick whistle to draw her hyenas to her side. “Tiny Wayne.” She shrugged and motioned for Marinette to come to her side. “She’s a Wayne and she’s tiny. What more do you want?”

Marinette nodded, before looking up at Harley. “Do you think I’ll be able to leave any time soon?”

Harley sighed. “Probably not. You can borrow some of my clothes tonight.” She led Marinette, Pamela and the three boys back into the living room. “Since Pam decided we’re staying in, we should probably inform Blue Bird, don’t you think Tiny Wayne?”

Marinette nodded. “Yes Harley.” She pulled out her phone and sent a text to him, “I’ve been barricaded in @ Harley’s I’ll be returned 2morrow”, before looking up at Harley. “He’s been informed.”

\---

Marinette smiled up at Dick the next morning when he arrived to pick her up. “Hi Oiseau bleu.”

“Hey Tiny Bat.” He ruffled her hair and shook his head at her choice of attire. “Really? That’s what you’re wearing?”

Marinette looked down at her outfit, a grey shirt emblazoned with “What’s up Bats?” in loopy pink and blue calligraphy over a pair of black leggings, before looking back up at her brother. “It’s cute.” She pouted and he took her back to the manor.

\---

“Okay.” Bruce clapped his hands while looking over his older children. “Who wants to go to Paris this time?”

Dick and Duke were the first two whose hands shot up and, with a resigned sigh, Bruce allowed them to go to Paris.

“Just remember, it’s a four bedroom apartment and at least two of you will have to share a room,” Tim called. “You’ll be roommates.”


	14. Jason and Roy are Running Away and Dragging Marinette and Lian with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is 13 while Jason and Roy are 26, which means Lian is five. I've also decided Jai and Iris are around her age and Wally is maybe a year or two older than Jason and Roy.

Jason walked into Marinette’s room, a smile on his face as he raised his hand to knock on the door frame. “Hey. Pixie Pop?”

Marinette looked up from the jacket she was altering, her needle held gently between her lips, and her eyes widened in surprise. She carefully placed her needle on a scrap piece of fabric and disentangled herself from the thread before she rose from where she was in her bay window. She smiled at her brother and scooped up Houdini. “Yeah Jay-Jay?”

His smile grew and he strode into the room. “You wanna go visit Uncle Clark?”

Her eyes lit up and she nodded rapidly. “Yes! Yes yes yes!” She quickly collected her “Uncle Clark” bag (which was merely an old duffle bag from when Bruce was young) and rushed at her brother. “Do you think Damian or Colin will be able to watch Oberon and Houdini while we’re gone?”

Jason nodded and ruffled her already messy hair. “Get dressed in some more comfortable clothes, we’ll meet in the kitchen to get some roadtrip snacks and drinks before going down to the garage.” He smiled and pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead. “Okay?”

Marinette changed into an oversized black t-shirt with a red superman symbol in the center over a pair of light denim jeggings with a good amount of stretch. She pulled on a pair of red socks before slipping her feet into a pair of worn brown combat boots. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. She looked around her room and deftly collected the jacket she was altering, placing it in a bag over her sketchbook and some other partially finished projects. She looked around a final time, nodding when she decided she had everything she needed. “Come on Tikki.”

Tikki flew into her messy bun and settled herself amongst the hair of her holder. She let out a relaxed sigh before Marinette offered her a macaron.

Marinette picked up her bags and walked out of her room towards the kitchen. She waved at Alfred before walking over to her grandfather and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Will you be okay if Jay-Jay and I go visit Uncle Clark?”

“Of course.” He smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. “What can I get you for your trip?”

Marinette smiled and shrugged before she wandered around the kitchen, her steps light and fairy-like. “Probably something with Vitamin C and something with protein. So it’s not all sugar and fat.” She plucked a selection of fruits from the fruit bowl beside the fridge before moving to the pantry. She hummed a tune to herself as she grabbed various snacks before she heard the much clunkier footsteps of Jason approaching.

Jason walked into the kitchen, a mischievous smile on his face. “Hey Alfie.” His voice came out high and lilting, a clear sign that he was up to something. “When’re Bruce and Dick supposed to be back?”

“Twenty minutes Master Jason. Am I to assume that you are running away before they return?” A coy grin teased at the corner of his lips and he shook his head. “What did you do this time Master Jason?”

“You know me so well Alfie.” Jason went around the kitchen plucking sweet treats from the pantry and bottled drinks from the fridge before he waved over his shoulder as he left. “Give my regards to the old man. Come on Pixie Pop.”

Marinette looked after her brother before shaking her head and putting her goodies in an insulated bag. “Bye Grandpa Alfie. I’m sorry that Alfie stuck.” She pressed a kiss to her grandfather’s cheek before passing him a smile and walking out of the kitchen.

\---

Marinette and Jason were cruising down the highway, belting out the lyrics to Black Sabbath’s “Iron Man” when Jason slowed down. He rolled down his window and Marinette watched his posture relax. “Hey Roy! What’re you doing?”

Marinette watched as Jason’s friend, Roy Harper (the ward of her Ubaba’s business rival Oliver Quinn), looked around before his green eyes focused on Jason. “Oh, Jaybird. It’s you.” Roy walked to the (now stopped) car and lifted his daughter, Lian, up onto his hip. “What’re you two doing?”

“We’re going to Uncle Clark’s!” Marinette happily supplied from the back. “Where’re you two going?”

Roy looked down into his daughter’s tired green eyes, before looking back up at Jason. “We’re running away from Quinn’s. Can we bum a ride to Metropolis? Wally’s offered to take us in for a few days.”

Jason nodded and unlocked the doors. “I understand the need to run away. Get in.”

Roy settled Lian in the back seat before he climbed into the passenger seat and sighed. “Thanks.”

Jason nodded and tossed a few snacks to Roy, watching Marinette pass some snacks to Lian in the rearview mirror, before he turned the radio’s volume up.

\---

Jason and Roy sat beside their respective child in a booth in a diner, gentle smiles on their faces. “So, what do you think sounds good?”

“I’ll probably get a burger and fries.” Roy shrugged before he looked down at his daughter. “What about you Lian?”

She shrugged and appeared as though she was going to say something when a pair of older ladies approached the table.

“Oh my. Aren’t you two handsome men? And so good with children too.” The older ladies chorused in unison, their eyes trailing down Roy and Jason’s forms in a lecherous manner.

Jason reached across the table and placed his hand on Roy’s arm, a smile on his face. “It takes a  _ lot _ of patience, doesn’t it sweetums?” He turned to look at the two older ladies and flashed them a “get lost” smile. “We’re both so young but we somehow made this little family of our’s work, him raising his young daughter and I raising my sister. Isn’t that right Pixie Pop?”

Marinette nodded from where she’d burrowed into her older brother’s side before she flashed the sad orphan eyes to the older women. “But it’s really nice having Roy and Lian around.” She brought tears to her eyes and blinked to let them cascade down her cheeks. “Before the rest of our family died, we had a really big family. Our father, our grandfather, our four brothers and three sisters. We all lived together in a beautiful house but,” she sniffled and hid her face behind her hands. “They passed in a fire that burned down our house.”

The older women turned their attention to Roy and Lian, who were in a similar position to Jason and Marinette. Lian hid in Roy’s chest and Roy simply glared at the women. “I believe our waitress would like to take our order so if you could,” he shooed the women away, and they left (begrudgingly).

“What can I get you folks started with today?”

Jason looked around the table before nodding. “I think we’ll all have your famous burger, two with cheese, one without onion, and one with only pickles, with fries and four strawberry milkshakes.”

\---

The group of four got back on the road and drove to the house of Wally West. They all got out to walk Roy and Lian to the door, which was answered by Wally’s own children, Jai and Iris. Roy and Lian smiled as Lian and the West children ran into the house, their laughter following them.

Wally came to the door and smiled at his friends. “Hey Roy, Jay.” He took Roy and Lian’s bags and laughed. “I didn’t realize we were having so many house guests. I’ll have to make up another guest room.”

Jason shook his head, accompanied by Marinette’s firm “no”, before looking at Roy and Wally. “We’re just passing through on our way to Kent’s. Figured we’d give that bozo a ride.”

\---

Jason pulled up outside of Clark Kent’s home, pulling his go bag from the floor behind his seat while Marinette happily carried her bag to the front door.

Marinette simply opened the door and walked in. “Uncle Clark! Aunt Lois! Oiseau Noir! Chiot!”

Jason walked into the house to see Marinette in a group hug with Conner and Jon and he let out a laugh. He pulled out his phone to take a picture of the three before Clark walked into the entryway.

“What’d you do this time?” Clark’s jovial voice reached Jason and Jason turned to him, turning off his phone.

“Nothing they can prove.”


	15. Megamind is Marinette's Style Icon

Marinette looked at her cousins, one with puppy dog eyes and the other with a raised eyebrow, before sighing. She really hated having to be the voice of reason despite being the youngest. “Chiot. You’re two years older than me. And you, Oiseau noir. You’re eight years older than him! I’m thirteen! You’re twenty-three! You’re the one who should get to decide if we go flying!”

Conner seemed to take her words to heart before nodding. “You’re right. I am the oldest.” He struck a power pose, drawing laughs from his younger brother and their cousin, before he declared. “We are going flying!”

“No flying in this weather.” Jason called from the living room. “Also, next time you make plans don’t be loud about it.”

Marinette flushed before a Chesire grin spread across her face. She quickly scurried to the living room and repeatedly poked her brother’s cheek. “Hey. Hey. Jay-Jay. Jay-Jay. Jay-Jay.” She smiled when her brother turned to face her (turning her poking into incessant booping of his nose) with a light-hearted scowl. “Do you wanna go flying with us?”

Jason, who usually didn’t get the option to be a child who could fly, let his scowl drop and his eyes widened in glee. “Monsters. Let’s go flying.”

Marinette dragged Jason into the hallway with an excited giggle before she looked at their cousins, nodded and together the four of them ran up to the top floor of the house. Marinette let go of Jason’s hand and shook out her shoulders. “Tikki, spots on.”

Jason, Jon and Conner (who had all seen Marinette’s transformation (multiple times)) had to cover their eyes and turn away and when the bright (did it get brighter while she was in Paris) light finally faded and they turned back around, what they saw stopped them in their places. While Marinette’s suit had never screamed “ladybug” to  **_anyone_ ** who saw it, this was definitely the furthest thing from a ladybug any of the boys had ever seen.

Marinette stood in what appeared to be a beautiful recreation of Megamind’s Black Mamba suit. Most of the suit was black, her arms and legs clad in the ink coloured fabric, but on her front was a shock of a dark red covered in blue lighting bolts and that was not the only difference. Her feet were clad in the black platform knee-high boots but the blue detailings were the same dark red of her center front. The signature cape that Megamind wore was still there, however instead of the same inky black colour of her sleeves and pant legs it was a dark translucent charcoal colour and  **_really_ ** freaked the boys out when it spread out behind her and behaved like wings. Marintte’s face was obscured by a black mask with red stretching from the outside corner of one eye to the outside corner of the other eye and tiny blue lighting bolts covered the mask. Her earrings, which usually were red with black spots, were dark red with black spots and tiny blue lighting bolts in the middle of each spot. Her hair, usually pulled back in two pigtails or a pair of braids, was instead pulled up into a beehive and was the same shade of blue as the blue lighting bolts covering her outfit.

Marinette smiled, experimentally flexing her wings (were they wings or was it a cape?) before she looked at the boys and her confidence bottomed out. Did they like it? Or was it not cute? Did it work the way she wanted it to?

Jon suddenly wrapped his arms around her, being the closest in age to Marinette he knew that her mind was racing and it couldn’t be good. “You look so cool!” Jon’s face split in a megawatt smile and he pulled back to look at her better. “This suit is beautiful and you look so good. Jason is going to look  _ so _ good in your arms.”

Marinette giggled and nodded, looking into Jon’s eyes. “Thank you.” She pressed a grateful kiss to his cheek before looking at the two older boys.

“We’re watching Megamind when we get back.” Jason said, looking at Conner out of the corner of his eye.

Conner nodded before fully taking in what Jason was wearing. He let out an exasperated sigh before throwing a black sweatshirt at him. “Put this on.”

\---

The four children climbed back in through the window and looked up, into the angry eyes of Clark and Lois. Marinette and Jon froze, their blue eyes widening in fear.

“Hey, Mom and Dad.” Jon’s voice cut through the tension, allowing Conner and Jason to fully come into the room.

“Tikki, spots off.” Marinette whispered and with a much duller light than before she was, once again, in her large yellow sweatshirt (that she definitely didn’t steal from Duke) over a pair of black leggings (that she definitely didn’t steal from the back of Cass’s closet) and she looked up at her Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois. “I’m sorry Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois.”

“Oh sweetheart. It’s okay, while you are responsible for your own actions, the boys are equally responsible for their own actions.” Lois said, her voice taking on a maternal tone. “However, you four are in trouble. So, as much as we’ve loved having you two here, I think it’s time to go home.”

Clark nodded before he fixed his two sons with a glare. “Say goodbye to your cousins boys.”

“Bye Marinette. By Jason.” Conner and Jon chorused, fear in their eyes.

“Bye Chiot. By Oiseua noir.” Marinette replied sadly, waving at the boys before she went to go collect her things.

“Bye nerd. Bye baby nerd.” Jason called out as he followed his sister.

\---

Marinette and Jason pulled into the garage, Jason’s fear came back full force when he saw Bruce standing in the doorway.

“Ubaba!” Marinette cried as she shot out of the car and bolted over to him. “I missed you!”

Bruce smiled and nodded. “I missed you too Mon Chou. Why don’t you go help Alfred in the kitchen?”

Marinette waved at Jason and happily skipped into the manor.

“Why did you think running away, and dragging your sister along for the ride, was the best course of action?” Bruce demanded.


	16. Ladybug and Chat Noir (or Hawkmoth appears)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu tried to visit Marinette while they went to Gotham. It did not go well...
> 
> Well, Ladybug gets to fight her first Akuma and meets her partner. Chat Noir realizes that Ladybug actually know what she's doing, and there is something oddly familiar about her that he just can't place his finger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as something for Maribat March and has turned into something I want to finish, and not leave half-baked.

Marinette, Damian and Colin were walking their dogs through one of the several dog parks in Gotham, it was their last chance to take their dogs on a walk before they needed to rush to the airport and hop on a plane. The three siblings laughed as their three dogs, a Great Dane, a Pit Bull Terrier, and a Labrador Retriever, ran ahead of them and tangled up the leashes.

Marinette stopped when a chill went up her spine, causing her brothers to look back at her. Damian’s eyes widened when he saw her slight shivering before he took to looking around. “Colin. Call one of the others. I don’t care who. Tell them Snow Day.”

Colin pulled out his phone and pressed the number four. He took Titus’ leash (which Damian thrust into his other hand) before he let out a curse when the person on the other line didn’t pick up. He hung up and pressed the number nine, which was the absolute last person Damian would want to show up, but let out a smile when she answered. “Hey, yeah it’s Colin.”

“What’s wrong? What’s happening to my Tiny Wayne? Don’t answer. I’ll be at your location in a few minutes.”

“Yeah, okay Harley. Um, Damian wants you to know it’s Snow Day.”

“That stupid piece of- Colin, honey, I’ll be right there.” She hung up, causing Colin to give Damian a sheepish grin.

Harley, true to her word, was there in a few minutes, followed closely by Pam, Bud and Lou. Bud and Lou took off to Marinette’s sides, offering her their warmth. Harley looked at Pam, who nodded before she took off to go find Mr. Freeze. Harley herded the dogs back towards Marinette, Titus and Gypsy giving a hesitant sniff to Bud and Lou before settling beside Oberon.

Damian groaned and shot Colin a glare. “Really?” He threw his hand out towards her exasperatedly. “You couldn’t have chosen anyone else?”

“I could have called Clark, or Conner or Jon. I figured she was the least suspicious.” He shrugged before a smile spread across his face. “Hey Red Hood. How’s, uh, how’s the family?”

Damian turned around to find Jason, wearing that goddamn helmet of his, standing behind him with his arms crossed. “Hood.”

“Why weren’t we informed ab-” Jason was cut off by the reappearance of Pamela, Victor Fries dangling from a thin vine behind her.

“He’s been dealt with.” Pamela’s voice cut through the heated glaring match, her green eyes looking at Harley. “He has something he wants to say, don’t you Fries?”

Victor, spurred on by Pamela’s glare, looked around. “Uh, I’m sorry?”

Harley rolled her eyes. “You have to mean it.”

“I’m sorry.” Victor repeated, his voice lacked confidence but had heart. Victor had never met Tiny Wayne but he knew that she meant a lot to the Sirens and the Bats, he would like to get to know her at some point, if Batman never found out about this of course.

\---

Marinette, Damian and Colin rushed onto the tarmac, their bags slung over their backs as their cats meowed indignantly from inside their carriers and their dogs pulled them towards their brothers.

Duke stood, arms crossed over his chest, beside Dick. He kept tapping his fingers on his arms and looking around, wondering where their younger siblings were. He looked up at the sound of the dogs’ nails on the tarmac. A look of relief spread across his face and he nudged Dick. “Look who finally showed up.”

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get on the plane.” Dick cheered, a smile on his face as he gestured to the plane.

The five siblings boarded the plane with three dogs and three cats, it was a great thing that they only ever flew private.

\---

Marinette, Damian and Colin rushed into the apartment, dropping their bags off in their rooms before they grabbed the leashes and took their dogs for a walk.

“Bye Oiseaux bleu! Bye Oiseaux jaune! We’ll be back later!” Marinette called as she left the apartment.

\---

The three youngest Wayne kids walked around Paris, glad to be back in Paris, although they weren’t excited for school or facing Lila or Alya, they were excited to see Kim and Nino.

The three youngest Wayne kids were walking through one of the parks in Paris when they heard a scream.

Marinette looked around, her eyes searching for the source when she saw a giant baby. She handed her brother Oberon’s leash and, with a smile, placed her hands on Damian and Colin’s shoulders. “Don’t tell Ubaba. I’ll tell him when I finish. Thanks! Love you! Bye!”

Marinette ducked into an alley and smiled down at Tikki, who preferred to stay in the secret hidden pockets Marinette added to the inside of every shirt she ever wore. “Ready Tikki?”

Tikki nodded while she yawned. “Ready Marinette.”

“Tikki, spots on.” Marinette vanished in a flash of light and in her place stood Ladybug. She quickly left the alley, observing the giant baby when a black-clad figure landed beside her.

“You must be the ladybug miraculous holder. I’m Chat Noir.” He flicked his blond hair behind his ear and extended a claw-tipped gloved hand. “Pleasure.”

Ladybug looked over his suit and rolled her eyes. “Ladybug. Is this new?” She pointed to the giant baby, who was headed right for her brothers. “Answer while we move.”

Chat Noir took off after Ladybug, who seemed to be rushing towards the Akuma and two civilians. He extended his hand but his voice fell flat in his mouth as he watched her make quick work of the Akuma.

Ladybug quickly took down the Akuma and broke his Akuma-tized object before using her yoyo to capture the butterfly. “No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize.” She pulled Akuma-filled yoyo back towards her and smiled while she pressed on the top of the yoyo and it split open into a pair of ladybug wings. “Bye-bye little Akuma.”

The Akuma flew away and Ladybug waved at it before she looked at the civilians and a smile spread across her face.

Ladybug looked over her shoulder at Chat Noir and waved. “See you around Chat Noir!” Her back opened up and revealed wings, spurring her to fly away.

Marinette appeared beside Damian and Colin a few minutes later with a smile on her face. “I just had an idea for a business, completely our own. You two in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will eventually be cross-posted on Tumblr, so feel free to continue reading it here or pick it up on Tumblr.
> 
> Also, go ahead and comment suggestions for outfits for Marinette (either clothes she owns or borrowed (read: stole) from Bruce, one of her siblings in Gotham, Harley or Pam) or people you think should receive a Miraculous.
> 
> Thanks for the read.


	17. So Affectionate and Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short mini-chapter inspired by Im_a_reader_not_a_writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Im_a_reader_not_a_writer's comment on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this.

Marinette walked into the living room of the apartment, her shirt-dress hanging off her lithe form. Her hair swayed with her movements, catching the light and showing the unnatural blue hue that separated her from her other dark haired siblings. She rubbed at her eyes, their sapphire colour hidden. She let out a yawn, comparable only to that of a kitten.

Dick, sitting on an overstuffed armchair with a book open in his lap, looked up at the sound of her yawn. He smiled before running a hand through his free hair. “Hey Tiny Bat.” He watched as her sapphire eyes snapped open and she seemed to pause. He looked down over her outfit and felt a smile grow on his face. “Nice duds you got there.”

Marinette looked down at what she was wearing before looking up at her older brother with a fear filled gaze. She had completely forgotten she was wearing a heather-gray shirt with a navy blue Nightwing logo emblazoned across the chest. She gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. “Did they take Oberon when they left?”

Dick nodded, “he was acting like a puppy so they took him. Baby Bat and Collie didn’t want to wake you, they said you’d been awake most of the night.” He looked at her sternly, or as sternly as he possibly could while she was wearing the shirt.

Marinette walked over to her brother and climbed into his lap. “I was working on suit designs.” She let out a yawn as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Planning to make your’s out of a more flexible material so you can show off your gymnastic abilities more and Jay-Jay’s out of kevlar and Tim-Tam’s out of a different colour because his colours aren’t working for him.” She settled comfortably against Dick’s wide frame and smiled when he started petting her hair. “Oiseaux jaune’s will be less fluorescent and Damian’s will be more him.”

Dick nodded along, humming the song his mother used to sing to him in her ear. “Where’d you get the shirt Tiny Bat? Doesn’t look like it fits you.”

“Jay-Jay.” She yawned and smiled. “But I think he got it from Ubaba.”

Dick’s face softened more as he looked down at Marinette. He couldn’t believe the history of the shirt but he was insanely grateful for his family.

\---

Duke walked into the apartment, Damian, Colin and the dogs behind him, and a smile spread across his face. “Hey Dick. Whatcha got there?”

Dick looked at him over Marinette’s head, happy tears streaming down his face. “I need you to call B or Jason. Right now. I would but my phone’s in my pocket and I can’t get to it.”

Duke smiled, noticing the three cats laying on top of Marinette before he called the cave.

“Duke. What are you doing? Why are you calling at this hour?” Bruce’s voice flowed out of Duke’s phone before Duke flipped the camera around to show the chair Dick, Marinette and the cats were in. Bruce’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me she was sleeping?”

Dick’s cerulean eyes shined with tears “you had a Nightwing shirt?”

Bruce frowned, Duke flipped the camera back around and handed the phone to Dick. “You weren’t supposed to kn- is she wearing my shirt? Where did she get my shirt?”

Jason strolled through the cave, his eyes landing on the picture. “So that’s where the shirt went!”

Marinette looked at the camera, a glare in her eyes. “Jay-Jay. Ubaba. I love you but shut up.”

Bruce and Jason let out a laugh before they nodded. “Anything else Dick?”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other outfit ideas? Something she accidentally borrowed from one of her friends or maybe one of her sisters? Or, maybe something from Uncle Clark/Aunt Lois/Oiseaux Noir/Chiot?


	18. A Promise Made

Marinette sat in the classroom, Damian and Colin on her sides. She had a frown on her face as she was looking down at the screen of her laptop. “Do either of you understand question number twenty-seven?”

Damian hid a smirk with his hand, the smirk meeting his eyes though. “It’s elementary my dear Watson.”

Colin rolled his eyes before looking over at her screen. “You have your signs messed up.” He gestured to where Marinette had a plus sign instead of a minus sign. “It should be a negative.”

Marinette changed her sign and her face lit up. “Thank you Colin!” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and continued working on her math work.

Kim and Nino walked into the classroom, laughing and rough-housing as they did so.

“Could you two knock it off?” Max followed the two taller boys into the room, Alix and Nathaniel a step behind him discussing art. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You're going to give me a migraine and it’s barely even the first period.”

Colin let out a snort, his snort drawing their attention. He waved, followed shortly after by Damian, and he rolled his eyes. “You guys are loud and we have math to finish in the next few hours.”

Damian smirked, closing his laptop and linking his hands before he put them behind his head. “You and Copycat do. I finished.”

“Mongrel.” Marinette spit at him, her blue-black hair down in loose waves like Stephanie’s hair. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly, a mannerism she picked up from spending time with Barbara, before she stretched her arms over her head. She smiled as she seemed to finally understand the final piece of the equation before she finished her math work. “It’s just Colin that has to finish.”

Colin rolled his eyes, pressing the submit button and looking at his two younger siblings. “I finished ten minutes ago. Just figured I’d let you two finish before submitting.” He shrugged and looked at the other students, who were still flowing into the room.

Adrien walked in, his signature blue jeans, orange sneakers, black tee and white button-up in plain sight. He smiled at his friends and waved. “Hey guys.”

Marinette was up and out of her seat, vaulting over the back of the seat instead of asking either of her brothers to move. The classmates took in the sight of her outfit, a yellow loose-fitting halter top crop top she stole from Cassandra paired with a gray mini-skirt (stolen from Kara) over black stockings (held up with a Black Bat garter) and yellow high top Converse covered in bats. She approached Adrien and hugged him. She was back in her seat, Adrien’s white button-up on her instead of him, in a matter of seconds. She unrolled the sleeves and flattened the collar to make it fit in her style better.

Damian and Colin rolled their eyes before they exchanged a look. “Let’s see how long it takes them to notice.”

\---

To the three Wayne children’s amusement, it wasn’t until after lunch that anyone noticed anything was missing.

Adrien had just returned from his home, where he regularly ate lunch, with a scowl on his usually composed face.

Nino slid into his seat beside Adrien, an eyebrow raised to show his confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“Did I walk in with a white button-up on this morning?” Adrien asked his best friend, before he eyes wandered to where Nino’s headphones usually rested. “Uh, Nino?” He gestured as though putting on headphones and watched as Nino did the same.

Nino stopped when his hands fell to his chest instead of grabbing his headphones. His eyes widened before he opened his mouth to speak, and in walked Kim with a long-sleeved shirt covering his arms. “Woah dude. What happened?”

Marinette walked into the classroom, Nino’s headphones pulled over her ears, her eyes glued to the floor as she walked to her seat. Her brothers walked in after her, their eyes tracking Kim’s movements.

Kim looked at Nino, a sad look in his eyes. “She’s not the same Mari she was when her parents were alive.”

Adrien looked between his two friends before he glanced over at Marinette. “Wait, you two knew her growing up?”

Nino nodded, glancing over at the girl who used to be his closest friend, aside from Kim. “We all grew up together, her, Kim and I. We used to play in this park near Kim’s all the time, and then one day she didn’t show up. We didn’t see her for two weeks, and when we did she was more scared and skittish. Then she left two weeks after that with Batman and some guy in a red helmet.”

Kim frowned, his sleeve-covered arms crossed over his chest. “We should have stopped it, we could have taken her in.”

Damian, who had dawdled long enough by pretending to stretch, approached the three boys. “But you didn’t. And that made Copycat who she is today.” He leveled the three boys with an indifferent look before green eyes met green eyes and Damian’s green eyes widened in surprise. “You’re the boy from a few years ago. When we brought Copycat to see those two!”

Adrien narrowed his eyes before looking between Marinette and Damian. His eyes widened and before a broad smile spread across his face. “The girl my mother took to the massage parlor, for some reason.” He nodded as he snapped, the motion drawing Marinette’s attention to the ring on his finger. “I remember you.”

Nino and Kim shared a look before shrugging. “Can we have our stuff back now?”

Damian shrugged, “I can’t separate them from her. She’s going through something right now. You’ll maybe get them back eventually. I can, however, acquire a new pair of headphones for you.”

\---

Marinette, Damian and Colin returned to the apartment. Damian and Colin threw their bags into their room before they joined Dick and Duke in the living room while Marinette simply went into her room and shut the door.

Dick looked at Duke, before they turned to look at their younger brothers. “Did something happen today?”

Damian shrugged, burying himself in his sketchbook. “Not that I know of.”

Colin shrugged, pulling out his laptop and working on some of his History work. “That’s a question for her.”

Damian looked up at their older brothers. “You have to buy her friend Nino a new pair of headphones.”

Duke got up and walked over to her door, he knocked and waited for a response.

Marinette opened her door, Nino’s headphones resting on top of Adrien’s white button-up, and Duke’s eyes zeroed in on the redness of her eyes. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She shrugged before she looked up at her brother. “Do you think Ubaba would get mad if we pretended I was sixteen and I got a tattoo?”

Duke raised an eyebrow. “Why do you want to get a tattoo?”

Marinette shrugged, wrapping her arms around her exposed midsection. “I just miss Maman and Papa. I just want to have something to remember them by.”

Duke wrapped his arms around Marinette and nodded. “I think we’ll have to talk Dickiebird into it first. But you’ll get that tattoo.”

“Really?” Marinette looked up at her brother, her sapphire eyes betraying her fear. “You think so?”

“Of course Marinette. I promise, if it comes to it, I’ll take you myself.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her tighter. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like last time, if you have an idea for an outfit for Marinette (or the boys or their friends) just comment them. I'll incorporate my favourites into the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoyed.


	19. "I guess I'm the Guardian now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mr. Devereaux is an original character who behaves a lot like several of the teachers from all of the Iron Dad and Spiderson stories I've been reading lately.

Marinette, with her hair up in pigtails tied off with a pink and a blue ribbon, sat in her English class surrounded by her brothers. She rolled her eyes as she continued writing her English essay, for her 10th grade English class in Gotham, listening to their teacher, Mr. Devereaux, drone on about whatever it was the rest of the class was learning. She sneakily looked at what her brothers were doing, Damian was actually sketching the scene outside the window while Colin was actually silently playing an online video game. A soft smile spread across her face as she looked back at her essay, which was her book report on Kate DiCamillo’s “The Tale of Despereaux”, and she continued typing.

It was a scant five minutes later, twenty minutes until they were dismissed from English, that her Skype started ringing. She looked up as the entire class turned to look at her and Mr. Devereaux rose an eyebrow angrily. “Well? Aren’t you going to answer it?”

Marinette sheepishly nodded and, with a look akin to pain on her face, she pressed the accept call button. Harley’s face appeared on Marinette’s screen and a loud, excited gasp sounded. “So that’s where that shirt went! Tiny Wayne! You could have asked and I would have given you whatever you wanted!”

“Harley. Now isn’t really the best time. I’m sitt-” Marinette started, the shirt (Harley’s “Daddy’s Little Monster” shirt) slid off of one of Marinette’s thin shoulders, revealing a green tank top underneath, and drawing Harley’s attention.

“Did you borrow clothes from Selina too? Or just Pam and I?” Harley cut her off, not noticing the looks of glee on Damian and Colin’s faces. “Because if it’s just Pam and I then we are so holding this over her head. She may be your father’s fiancee but you love Pam and I more.” Harley was about to speak again when Mr. Devereaux cleared his throat in the background.

“Excuse me. But, who do you think you are? Disrupting my class like that for a measly social call.”

Marinette secretly rolled her eyes, pressing her lips together into a tight line. “As I was trying to say earlier. Now isn’t really a great time. I can call you back later. Okay?”

Harley nodded, and with a dramatic sigh, waved at Marinette. “I’ll talk to you later Tiny Wayne.” She blew a kiss before ending the call.

“Detention after school Miss Wayne.” Mr. Devereaux called as he walked back up to the board.

Marinette rolled her eyes and decided then and there, she’d just turn in all of the work she did for the American equivalent of this class that night, so she could piss him off.

\---

Marinette hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, a soft brown faux leather computer bag she thinks may have originally belonged to her Ubaba but she’d borrowed it from Tim-Tam, as she walked out of the school. She frowned, putting her earbuds in her ears as she scrolled through her Spotify library. She tapped the fingers of her right hand against her thigh as she walked down the sidewalk before she paused, her finger hovering over the album cover for “Beetlejuice (Original Broadway Cast Recording)”. A smile erased the frown on her face and she clicked on it. The beginning chords to “Prologue: Invisible” flowed through her earbuds and Marinette began humming along.

She let her feet take her wherever her destination was, knowing she’d have to either be at a park or in her bedroom to call Harley back, but she didn’t want to go home yet. She listened to the soundtrack, “Prologue: Invisible” easily giving way to “The Whole Being Dead Thing” as she walked through Paris. She looked up when she arrived in front of a door, a small smile spreading across her face when she realized she’d walked to Master Fu’s massage parlor. She paused her music, ten seconds into “Ready Set, Not Yet”, as she opened the door. She pulled her earbuds out as she stepped in, taking a deep breath as the scent of tea (a pleasant mix of jasmine and oolong) washed over her.

“Ah. Marinetta. It’s so good to see you.” Master Fu’s calming voice washed over her, relaxing her even further, from where he was standing behind the counter. “Give me a moment and I’ll join you in the other room.”

Marinette bowed, slipping her shoes off and walking across the tatami mat covered floor to the other room. She sat down on the floor on one side of the table, Tikki flying out to join her. She rubbed Tikki’s head with a single finger, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence, as they waited for Master Fu to walk into the room.

Master Fu walked in a few minutes later, Wayzz flying over to join Tikki on the table in front of Marinette. “I tried to visit you while you were on Spring Break.”

Marinette looked down sheepishly, a shy smile on her face. “My apologies Master Fu. My family and I returned to Gotham for the entire break, there was much to do in Gotham and many people to appease.”

Master Fu nodded, a smile on his face. “That is quite alright Marinetta.” He grabbed Marinette’s left hand in his right and, using his left hand, pushed the turtle Miraculous onto her wrist. The turtle Miraculous shifted shape, becoming a much more slender version of itself with a soft brown faux leather strap holding the tiny delicate jade turtle charm on her wrist. “After much deliberation, it has been decided that you shall be my successor.”

Marinette looked up into Master Fu’s eyes. “What about Chat Noir? He doesn’t have any training.”

Master Fu looked at Marinette and softly patted the back of her hand. “Then train him Marinetta.” He smiled and pressed an affectionate kiss to Marinette’s cheek. “I am a tired old man who has made his mistakes. You have so many options in front of you, so many choices. I trust you’ll make the right decisions. Which is why I, Wang Fu, entrust the Guardianship of the Box of Miracles to you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne. I have trained you to the best of my abilities and trust your judgement. I’m sorry Marinetta.” Master Fu collapsed onto the table, his eyes rolling back in his head as the Miraculous magic swarmed over him and erased his memories.

Marinette let the tears stream down her face as she gently put down Master Fu’s hand. She stood up and walked to the gramophone, where she knew the Box of Miracles was hidden, and looked to its left. She looked at the phone number there as she pulled out her phone.

“Hey, is this Marianne? This is, a friend of a friend. Wang Fu, Master Fu, has collapsed on his table and I think it's time you and he got to just be together.”

\---

Marinette walked into the apartment, the gramophone held tightly in her arms as the tears continued to stream down her face. Her brothers took one look at her before looking at the new bracelet on her arm. Their expressions softened as she walked through the living room to her bedroom. She set the gramophone on her bedside table, her tears staining her usually rosy cheeks.

“I guess I’m the Guardian now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is wearing Harley's "Daddy's Little Monster" shirt over one of Pam's green tank tops over one of Selina's faux leather skirts (which is too big on her but she loves her almost-mom and crazy aunts.


	20. Nubia

It was an unusually cold Wednesday in late April, and as such, Marinette and her brothers were dressed in cable knit sweaters they borrowed from Alfred. Marinette wore a pair of loose-fitting high-waisted black leggings (that she borrowed from Cass) under a pair of acid-washed ripped skinny jeans paired with a pair of black combat books. She walked into the school between her two brothers, their cable knit sweaters reflected the colours of the Robin suit (Damian’s a warm yellow, Colin’s a dark green, and Marinette’s a soft pale red) but in a creative, grandfatherly way.

The three Wayne children settled into their seats, pulling out their laptops and booting up their Google Docs files. Marinette leaned against Damian while Colin leaned against Marinette, the three siblings offering each other silent support. They waited a mere five more minutes before the rest of their class walked in, talking about several different things.

Marinette opened their shared Google Doc and started typing.

M: What do you think of Alix?

D: She’s the shortie with the pink hair, right?

C: She’s cool, right Dames?

M: I mean, in terms of heroing

D: She’d be good here in Paris. It’s a good idea.

C: You can always try her out on a temporary basis. But, you should talk to Grayson first.

Marinette smiled as she switched back over to her History paper and started typing it. She rested her head on Colin’s shoulder before she grabbed Damian’s left hand in her right hand and gave it a squeeze. “I think I will. At lunch. Cover for me?”

Colin and Damian nodded in agreement before they started their own papers.

\---

Marinette ducked into an alley and smiled down at Tikki, who stood in her outstretched hands. “What do you think of Alix?”

Tikki tapped her nubs against her chin, before she looked up at Marinette and nodded. “I think she’d be a great addition to the team. Let’s go ask your brothers first.”

“Tikki. Spots on.” Marinette was engulfed in a light and Ladybug flew away.

\---

Ladybug flew in through Marinette’s window, shaking out her hands in a show of nerves. “Tikki. Spots off.” And just as suddenly as Ladybug appeared she disappeared. Marinette straightened out her sweater before she walked into the living room. “Hey. Oiseaux bleu? Oiseaux jaune? Are you home?”

Duke and Dick turned to look at their sister, forgetting their video game, and frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and nodded. “We’re at lunch. The other two are covering for me. I just need some advice.” She walked into the living room and sat on Duke’s lap. “So. I have this classmate, Alix, and I thought she’d be a good hero. What do you think?”

Dick smiled and pressed a hand on her shoulder. “Tiny Bat. We trust your judgement. This is your city and obviously someone else trusts your judgement.” He smiled.

“Shouldn’t you ask your partner before you make any decisions?” Duke asked, his voice cutting through the otherwise quiet room. “This may be your city but you protect it with him.”

Marinette nodded, looking between her two older brothers. “I’ll ask him tonight, during patrol.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to her brothers’ cheeks. “Thank you for your advice. I gotta go back to school.”

Marinette smiled and left the room, a whispered “Tikki, spots on” as she walked into her room and Ladybug flew back to the alley she initially transformed in.

\---

Ladybug sat on the top of the Trocadero, enjoying the sun while she waited for her partner to arrive. Her wings fluttered in the breeze and she turned when she heard the sound of his boots on the Trocadero. “Hey there Chaton.”

“M’lady.” He gave a bow, his blond hair becoming even more unruly. He smiled and moved to sit beside her. “Nice evening isn’t it?”

Ladybug nodded, a faint smile on her face. “It is.” She looked at her partner and her smile gave way to her usual business-like expression. “Chaton? What would you think about utilizing temporary heroes? Or even just having more help?”

Chat Noir tapped his claws against his chin, a smile on his face, before he rested his hand overtop of her splayed hand on top of the Trocadero. “I trust you M’lady. You seem to know what you’re doing.”

Ladybug let out a laugh before she reached over and ruffled his hair. “Silly kitty.”

Together, the two heroes stood up and took off to patrol.

\---

Ladybug stood in front of Alix, her hand extended and a red, hexagonal box sat upon her palm. “Alix Kubdel. This is the Miraculous of the Ox. Will you accept this Miraculous and fight against Hawkmoth alongside Chat Noir and I?” She faltered for a moment before smiling sheepishly. “This can be as temporary as you want, and we can even try out new Miraculouses if this one doesn’t suit you.”

Alix reached out and gently lifted the box out of Ladybug’s hand. She opened the box, her eyes widening, as a dark blue light emerged from the box. The light shifted into a tiny dark blue ox who rolled out their neck.

“It’s been so long since I was let out of the box.” The ox spoke in an Egyptian accent, drawing a smile from Alix. “Guardian. So lovely to see you.”

“You were let out of the box yesterday, Stompp. You’re being wielded, if only for a short while.” Ladybug smiled at the tiny dark blue ox deity before she scratched the top of their head.

Stompp turned to look up at Alix, their black eyes boring into her blue eyes. A smile spread across their face as they flew up to pat Alix’s face. “She’ll do.”

Ladybug smiled and nodded. “To transform, say Stompp, olé; and to detransform, say Stompp, torro.”

Alix nodded while she put on the nose ring, which transformed into a thin red ring over her right nostril. She shook out her hands and let out a breath. “Stomp, olé.” Alix was engulfed in a dark blue light and when the light disappeared, a new hero stood before Ladybug.

The suit was like nothing Ladybug had seen before. It was a gray ankle length tunic over a pair of dark blue pants, a belt of dark blue stones wrapped around her waist, black combat boots covered her feet with a distinct hoof pattern on the toe. Her arms were covered in a dark blue material which matched her legs (leading Ladybug to believe it was actually a bodysuit instead of separate pieces), and her hands were covered in a pair of black gloves with a hoof pattern covering her fingers. She had a thin dark blue ox’s tail, which behaved like a real ox’s tail, and matching dark blue ears poking out of her hair, which had turned a dark indigo. Her dark blue ears were not the only thing sticking out of her hair, she also had a pair of gray horns which curved away from her face. Her face was covered in a kohl coloured mask, stretching from the middle of her forehead to just below her cheekbones, and a dark gray colour covered her lips. Her blue eyes, now a light indigo surrounded by black rings, looked down at her form before she smiled up at Ladybug.

“This is so cool.” She reached up and grabbed her horns, which easily fell into her hands. She experimented with the horns, now appearing like a pair of nunchucks, before looking back up to Ladybug.

“What’s your name?” Ladybug placed a hand on her hip and looked her comrade up and down.

The other hero thought for a moment before she decided on a name. “Nubia. Call me Nubia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any characters you'd like to see get a Miraculous? If so, who and which Miraculous or Miraculouses?


	21. A Pair of Cats and a Bug

Ladybug and Nubia arrived to patrol, their footsteps nearly silent. Ladybug glanced at Nubia from the corner of her eye, trying to decide if this was the right Miraculous for the girl. Nubia bounced on the pads of her feet, her tail whipping from side to side anxiously.

Chat Noir landed almost as silently as the girls did. He swept a hand through his hair, pushing it back to fall more naturally over his faux ears. “Well hello there M’lady. Who is your friend?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes before she noticed something in the distance. “There’ll be time for introductions later. We’ve got a situation on our hands.”

\---

Ladybug smiled up at the white butterfly as it flew away. “Bye-bye little butterfly.” She looked around before she looked down at her lucky charm, a red and black spotted jump rope. She threw her lucky charm into the air with a cry of “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The magic ladybugs washed over the city and Nubia watched in amazement. Sure, she’d seen the ladybugs before but never this close. She turned back to Ladybug, a smile on her face. “That was fun.”

Ladybug nods, her eyes continuing to look over Nubia. “It was fun. It’ll be great to work with you again. However, I don’t believe dark blue is your colour.”

Chat Noir landed beside Ladybug after he escorted the victim home. “So, M’lady, do we get to keep her?”

“She’ll be kept on as a temporary hero until we figure out how best to utilize her skills. However, this doesn’t seem to be the best fit. What do you think?” Ladybug looked at her partner, but she couldn’t help but think about how much he reminded her of Jon.

“I don’t think the Ox Miraculous is her.” Chat Noir stated, having thought it over. “Maybe something more focused on speed or agility?”

\---

Ladybug smiled at Alix, a red hexagonal box sitting in her open palm. Alix bounced excitedly on the pads of her feet, a wide smile on her face. “Alix Kubdel, this is the Miraculous of the Tiger. Will you accept this Miraculous and fight alongside Chat Noir and I against Hawkmoth?”

Alix opened the box and a flash of magenta light very temporarily blinded the two. When they could see again, they saw the tiny dark magenta tiger deity. Alix slipped the panjas bracelet on, noticing that it became a light yellow chain with light pink and purple swirled stones.

The dark magenta tiger deity bowed at Ladybug before turning to Alix. “It is an honour to be out of the box. I am Roarr.”

Ladybug nodded to the tiger deity before looking back into Alix’s blue eyes. “To transform, say Roarr let’s prowl. To detransform, say Roarr nap time.”

Alix nodded excitedly and took her hair out of her signature lopsided ponytail. “Roarr let’s prowl.” She was engulfed in the same magenta light which was gone just as soon as it had appeared.

The other girl stood there in an ankle length tunic, not unlike her suit for Nubia, however the tunic was a dark blue-gray colour and was draped artfully over her left shoulder instead of both shoulders. She wore a dark taupe bodysuit under her tunic, covering her exposed skin from her neck to her feet, with barely visible dark gray tiger stripes where her tunic allowed. Her feet were clad in yellow-gold gladiator sandals, although Ladybug assumed they were made almost identical to Nubia’s combat boots, which matched her yellow-gold belt. Her gloves, the same light purple of the stones, stopped at her wrists and ended in yellow-gold claws. Her Miraculous, in its charged form, rested delicately against her light purple glove and seemed to glow in the light. Her hair fell around her head in soft pink waves, but when it caught the light just right Ladybug could see the yellow-gold strands which mingled and danced with strands of fushia. Her face, once again, was hidden behind a kohl coloured mask. Her eyes, however, had turned a light orange colour and flicked to and fro. She wore a yellow-gold headdress decorated with blue-gray stones and a single golden earring. She gently took off her earring and it extended in her hand, until she held a golden bo staff with dark taupe designs covering the exterior.

Ladybug bowed before her, and on instinct the other hero bowed back. “Who are you today?”

She smiled demurely, the smile drawing her soft pink coloured lips up. “Priestess of Bes.” She twirled her bo staff experimentally and her smile grew. “Simply Bes will do.”

Ladybug smiled and extended a hand to her, unfortunately flightless, companion. “Let’s go patrol with Chat Noir.”

The two heroines flew through the sky, Bes held against Ladybug’s chest, before they touched down on the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug let go of Bes, a very faint blush dusted across her cheeks, and cleared her throat. “Okay.”

Chat Noir landed on the Eiffel Tower a few feet away from the duo. “Hello M’lady. Who’s your friend?”

Bes simply bowed to the black clad hero. “Priestess of Bes, or Bes.” She looked at Ladybug out of the corner of her eye and caught the blush, letting a small smile spread across her face. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Chat Noir. May Bast’et smile down upon you.”

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Thank you?” He suddenly let out a sneeze, drawing the other two heroes’ attention. “I think Mr. Pigeon is back.”

The three heroes took off in his direction, hoping they would be able to get this over with as soon as possible.

\---

Ladybug escorted Bes back to her room and smiled at her.

“Roarr, nap time.” Bes disappeared in a magenta light and was replaced by Alix. Alix took off the panjas bracelet and put it back in the hexagonal box. “I don’t think this is the right Miraculous for me.”

Ladybug nodded and took the box back. “We’ll find the right one. I promise.” Ladybug waved at Alix before she leapt out the window and soared away.

\---

Ladybug slid into Marinette’s room and a soft “Tikki spots off” was muttered as she landed on her bed. Marinette returned Roarr’s Miraculous to the Miracle Box before she collapsed onto her bed with a groan.

“Oh Tikki. Why do I feel like this?” Marinette asked as she pressed a pillow against her face.

Tikki simply let out a laugh and shook her head at her wielder's antics. She wasn’t going to just give Marinette the answers to her questions, Marinette would have to figure it out on her own.


	22. Rice Flour

Marinette lounged in the living room, her laptop supported by her abdomen as she smiled at her sisters. Stephanie, Cassandra and Barbara were currently on assignment in Hong Kong and had finally found the time to talk with their younger sister. Stephanie and Barbara smiled at their little sister, while Cassandra simply laughed while Marinette lamented about her problems.

“It’s not funny Cass.” Marinette bit out, a pout maring her otherwise peaceful face. “I think I like this… person and I don’t know what to do.”

“Well,” Steph started, sharing a glance with Babs, “what’s stopping you from telling them that you like them?”

Marinette felt a blush rise up her neck and cover most of her face. “I don’t know if they like girls.” She looked at her three older sisters and scrunched up her nose as the oldest two of the sisters cooed at her.

“I still don’t see the dilemma. Just ask around and find out.” Cass supplied. She shrugged when Steph and Babs sent her disgruntled looks. “What?”

Babs rolled her eyes before she looked into Marinette’s blue eyes. “We all pretty much say go for it, but I would still ask Alfred for extra advice before doing so. However, it is almost eleven here so we have to go to sleep. I love you Mini.”

“I love you Firefly. Goodnight.” Steph sounded from the other side of Cass, who was stuck between her two older sisters.

“Night. I hold great affection for you as well, Thumbelina.” Cass flashed a smile at Marinette.

“Goodnight. I love you all too.” Marinette ended the call and sighed. She closed her laptop before she rubbed her temples, she collected her laptop and went to plug her laptop in in her room.

She walked back into the living room before deciding to venture into the kitchen and start baking, something.

“Are you going to get dressed anytime soon?” Duke asked from the bar, a smoothie in front of him.

Marinette threw her brother a look, before she started baking. “Maybe later.”

“You have to get dressed if you want to get your tattoo.” Duke waited until Marinette wasn’t holding anything that could break to drop the bomb and smiled when she turned to look at her brother.

“You’re kidding.” She scoured his face, looking for any sign of the lie. “You’re not kidding.” A smile spread across her face and she bounced anxiously. “You’re for real? This is really happening?”

\---

Marinette, dressed in a loose-fitting yellow shirt paired with a pair of borrowed sweatpants from her brothers’ friend Rachel Roth (whom she’d only interacted with maybe three times before she borrowed the pants), bounced excitedly beside Duke as they walked into the tattoo parlor.

A young person, various piercings littering their face and multiple tattoos poking out of their shirt, welcomed them with a smile. “Hello.”

Duke smiled and wrapped an arm around Marinette. “We have a five o’clock appointment.”

The person nodded, but still checked the computer for the appointment. “Okay, Li Mae will be with you soon.”

The duo waited patiently for the tattoo artist, or Duke waited patiently while Marinette tapped her fingers against her legs repeatedly to the tune of “Back in Black”. Duke was the first one to notice the tattoo artist, a lithe woman who couldn’t have been more than five foot four with black shoulder length hair and stunning grey eyes. She seemed to be covered from at least her neck to her waist in intricate tattoos of various designs and colours. Duke extended a hand to the woman, a smile on his face. “I’m Duke Thomas. I believe it was you I talked to on the phone?”

The woman grasped his hand in her own much smaller hand. She nodded and looked him up and down, as though it was he himself who was getting the tattoo. “I am Li Mae Cheng. What did you have in mind?”

Duke flushed in embarrassment. “Oh. No. I’m not the one getting the tattoo. She is.” He released her hand and placed his hands on top of Marinette’s shoulders and moved her to stand in front of him. “This is my sister, the one I called to ask about getting a tattoo.”

Marinette held out her own hand, and waited for the other woman to grasp her hand. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne. It’s nice to meet you. I really like your tattoos.”

Li Mae looked over Marinette before nodding. “Yes. You will do. Let’s go, there is much work to be done.”

\---

Duke looked up when Marinette walked back into the waiting room, her smile bright and full of joy. He smiled at his little sister and walked over to the counter where he paid the price and collected the necessary items before he wrapped an arm around Marinette’s shoulders and led the way back to the apartment.

“So. What’d you end up getting anyway?” Duke asked about half way into their long trek.

Marinette smiled and looked up at her brother. “It’s a small bag of rice flour, but with rice flour written in simplified Chinese.”

Duke looked down at his sister, really looked at her, and knew she was happy, and he knew he’d do whatever it took to keep her smiling.

\---

Marinette arrived at school, between her two older brothers, wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a deep red bat emblazoned on the chest that was tied off on the left side paired with a pair of red leggings and a pair of black combat boots, she looked around at her classmates and knew, something was going to happen.

However, she let the feeling go, getting plenty of odd looks because of her choice of attire. When it became time for lunch, however, Marinette’s luck seemed to have turned for the worst.

Marinette had ducked into the bathroom on her way to the courtyard, needing to inspect her tattoo and see how well it was healing.

Lila had walked in after Marinette had hoisted her shirt up, so the hem rested at her natural waist instead of at her hips, and blocked the doors, preventing Marinette from leaving. Lila let out an overdramatized gasp, drawing Marinette’s attention away from the bandage covered tattoo. “Marinette! What happened?” Lila brought her hands up to her face and covered her mouth, to conceal her grin. “They don’t, hit you, do they?”

Marinette looked up at Lila, not understanding why the Italian girl cared. She smoothed her shirt back down over her abdomen. “My family would never hit me. They love me.” She pushed her way past Lila and left the bathroom, not knowing what she set in motion with her actions.


	23. The Girls in Hong Kong

Barbara looked at her two younger sisters, both with far less complicated personal lives than their youngest siblings. She shook her head, taking down her increasingly irritating hair from its position piled on top of her head.

Stephanie smiled at her two sisters, absentmindedly braiding a small section of her long, blonde hair. “It was good to be able to see her.”

Cass looked at Steph before she shook her head. “They haven’t been in Paris long, and you were a part of the first pair sent to chaperone them.”

“You can’t say you don’t miss at least one of them.” Steph implored, looking to Barbara for her agreement.

Babs nodded, looping an arm around each of her sisters. “I have an idea. Let’s go to sleep so we can finish this assignment and go home.”

Cass nodded, stifling a yawn, as she slipped out from Babs hold. She waved to her sisters before going to bed. Babs rolled her eyes before she, too, went to bed. Stephanie, used to being the last one to go to bed, sat up for a few minutes longer and decided she was going to look into the price of flights with layovers in Paris.

\---

The three oldest Wayne daughters were up and ready to continue their assignment half an hour after the sun had started to rise. They made quick and silent work of making sure there was no trace of them left in the safe house before they set out for the day.

\---

The three girls collapsed into a safe house halfway across the city from the last one, Steph pressing a hand to the wound on her thigh as she looked around for anything to staunch the blood with.

Cass stood guard at the door, her eyes darting every which way. “You should have been paying more attention.”

“Not helping.” Babs hissed as she searched for the first-aid kit. She let out a quiet cheer as she finally located the kit. She knelt in front of Steph and quickly cleaned the wound before she disinfected it and tightly wrapped in with a bandage. “Stay off of that leg. I’ll finish this on my own.”

\---

It was the following day and the three Wayne girls were seated on a flight to Gotham via Paris. Steph was dressed down in a pair of loose-fitting sweats under a large shirt (that everyone is almost entirely sure was Bruce’s) and sat between Cass and Babs. Cass sat in the aisle seat, on Steph’s injured side, and continued to watch everyone around them. Cass would never stop being hyper vigilant, especially when it came to her family.

Babs was finishing up her written report, something she’d taken to doing back when she started going out with just her sisters, when she heard Steph let out a wince. “You okay?”

Steph nodded, moving in her seat so her injured leg was no longer pressing up against the uncomfortable arm of the seats. “It was just uncomfortable. Pins and needles.”

\---

The three girls touched down in Paris and were thrilled that their layover in Paris was over a period of a few days (or so Steph had told the other two, really Alfred would show up to pick them up from the airport after they had plenty of time with their little sister).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without revealing too munch about the chapter I’m writing (which should be posted sometime in the next day), what Miraculous do you think Damian and Colin would wield? Do you think they’d utilize the Monkey and Ox or something else?


	24. Falak and Terrapene

Damian threw one of the several pillows on his bed at Colin’s sleeping form. He laughed when Colin startled awake, sitting ramrod straight up in his bed.

“That is so not cool Dames!” Colin protested as he threw the pillow back at him.

Damian shushed Colin and rolled his eyes. “Get dressed, but keep quiet. It’s early and Copycat is still asleep.” Damian turned away from Colin, put the pillow back on his bed and kneeled to finish tying his shoe. “I think Rossi is planning something.”

Colin ran a hand through his hair and let out a yawn. “Probably.” He got out of bed and looked at the four animals in the room. “What do you think she’s plotting?’

Damian shrugged before putting a hand on Colin’s shoulder. “Join me in Copycat’s room after you’re dressed.” Damian left the room with a wave.

Colin pulled on a dark blue shirt and paired it with a pair of jeans and his favourite sneakers. He ran a comb through his hair, which was actually long enough to comb, before he shrugged on a black leather jacket and smiled at the four animals. “Behave.” Colin followed Damian’s path and actually walked into Damian’s back. “Aye! I’m walkin’ ‘ere!”

Damian rolled his eyes. “You’re not from Brooklyn or Jersey.”

Marinette glanced up at her brothers, her tattoo on full display in her green leggings under a canary yellow crop top with a cherry red half jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. “I can explain?”

“Father is going to kill you.” Damian smiled before he wrapped his arms around her. “I won’t let him.”

Colin let out a whistle and smiled. “Looks good.”

The three siblings laughed and Colin slung an arm around them both. Together, the three exited her bedroom and walked into the living room.

Babs let out a gasp as her eyes stayed on Marinette’s tattoo. “When did that happen?”

Marinette flushed before she smiled. “Pretty much right after we got off the phone.”

Cass nodded, a faint smile on her face. “It looks good.”

Steph frowned before she gestured to her own abdomen. “What does it say?”

“Rice flour.” Damian supplied. “For her parents.”

\---

The six Wayne children walked into the school, ignoring the whispers and the glares, as they continued their conversation about what to get Alfred for his birthday.

Alya stood in their path, her eyes full of sympathy. “It’s okay Marinette. You don’t have to stay with them, you don’t have to pretend anymore. We’re here for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Marinette asked before she was pulled behind Alya. “Wha-”

“How dare you! How dare you all! Hitting her? The girl you all claim as a sister!” Alya growled, getting angrier by the minute.

“Alya.” Marinette’s eyes were glued to the air above their heads, watching for an Akuma. “You should calm down.”

“You’re okay with this? With the way they’re treating you?” Alya demanded, her anger getting the better of her.

The Wayne children backed away from the girl, trying to placate the angry teen. “What do you think we did?”

Alya opened her mouth to speak before she stopped, as a black and purple butterfly landed on her phone and a purple outline surrounded her eyes.

Marinette’s eyes widened and she moved to get away from Alya, but she didn’t move quick enough.

Alya was suddenly covered in black and purple bubbles and when the bubbles vanished the person left standing there wasn’t Alya.

The suit was black and white. Black dress pants with a black shirt and a white suit jacket. Her feet were clad in dress shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun but her face was covered in a black and white striped mask.

She let out a laugh before she grabbed Marinette’s arm. “I will protect you from them. You are always safe with the Truthsayer.”

Marinette looked at her brothers, tapping her earrings while she made eye contact with Damian and Colin. “Alix Ku-”.

Truthsayer whisked Marinette away before she could finish what she was saying.

Damian and Colin turned around and ran from the school, they needed to get back to the apartment as soon as possible.

\---

Damian and Colin burst through the door to their apartment, rushing through the living room and vaulting over the furniture in their path. They quickly opened Marinette’s door and walked as fast as they could to the hidden Miracle Box, taking special care to not disturb their sister’s things. Colin paced behind Damian as he put in the code to access it, not because Colin didn’t know it but because he was too anxious to get her back.

Damian gently listed the box out of its hiding place, glancing over at Colin before gently opening the box. Several lights appeared when the box was opened and the Kwamis frowned when they saw Damian and Colin.

“You’re not Marinette.” Xuppu scowled, crossing their arms over their chest. “Where’s Marinette?”

“We don’t have time. Who was Marinette planning on pairing with Alix Kubdel next?” Colin spoke, his voice fragile and shaking.

Sass moved towards the two boys, their tail flicking around impatiently. “The Guardian believes Ms. Kubdel will work best with my abilities.”

Damian nodded, putting Sass’s Miraculous beside the box before he pulled out Longg’s Miraculous and Wayzz’s Miraculous. He handed Colin Wayzz’s Miraculous and nodded. “Let’s go save our sister.”

Damian took a deep breath, placing the choker around his neck and nodding. “Longg, bring the storm.” Damian was encased in a dark red light and when the light disappeared a new hero was revealed. His suit was black where Marinette’s was red and red where her’s was black. He was covered from his neck to his ankles in a loose but form-fitting fabric, his arms and legs were protected by braces while his chest was clad in a Kevlar vest. He had a long, thick tail which helped balance out the weight of his larger wings. He had four red horns surrounding his face, their tips fading to black and mimicking his hair. He wore a dark red domino mask, spreading from temple to temple. He turned to his brother, pulling a katana from off of his back and smiling. “I like this.”

Colin nodded and slipped the turtle bracelet onto his wrist. “Wayzz, shell on.” Colin was consumed in a yellow-green light and when the light faded someone else was standing in his place. They were dressed in what looked like a skintight yellow-green bodysuit covered in a looser fitting short-sleeved shirt and cargo pants of a darker green. He wore yellow-orange combat boots and elbow-length gloves with short but sharp claws at the end of each finger. He wore a large brown belt, which matched the brown laces holding his combat boots closed, and a turtle shell patterned vest. His back was covered in a shell reminiscent of that of an Eastern Box Turtle. His face was obscured with a yellow mask with deep black rings around his eyes. He grinned over at his brother and stretched his arms above his head. “You ready to go?”

Damian nodded. “Falak and Terrapene will get her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falak, the name of a dragon serpent god from the Middle East.  
> Terrapene, from the scientific name for the Eastern Box Turtle or Terrapene Carolina carolina.


	25. The Guardian

Falak and Terrapene landed outside Alix’s bedroom, Falak’s hand raising to knock on the balcony door when Alix threw open the door.

“Which Miraculous am I -” Alix looked at the two heroes -- two! -- instead of Ladybug. “Who are you and where is Ladybug?”

Falak grimaced, remembering that Marinette wasn’t out as a superhero. “Ladybug is indisposed at the moment. We’re Terrapene and Falak, we need your help to recover a civilian.”

Terrapene elbowed Falak and looked at the short girl. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne was taken by the Akuma in front of her siblings. We need your help to get her back.”

Falak held out the red hexagonal box and waited until she grabbed the box. “This is the Miraculous of the Snake. Will you accept this Miraculous and fight alongside Terrapene, Chat Noir and I?”

Alix opened the box and smiled at the Kwami.

“I’m Sass. Say “scales slither” to transform and “scales rest” to detransform.” The tiny teal snake deity informed the short girl. “The Guardian speaks highly of you.”

Alix slid the bracelet on her wrist and smiled. “Sass, scales slither.” The girl was hidden from sight by a teal light and when the teal light vanished the girl was a new person. She was dressed in a brown bodysuit under a white tunic. The tunic was draped in a manner that was reserved for priests and members of the royal family. She had a thin snake skin belt wrapped around her waist with a tiny gold and jade scarab beetle settled in the middle. Her arms and legs were clad in snake skin gauntlets while her feet were clad in what appeared to be dark brown ankle boots. Her hair fell around her head in tight ringlets which were held down with a gold uraeus headdress. Her hair was black which slowly faded to a dark brown and was only pink at the very tips. Her eyes, yellow with very small green rings around her pupils, were again lined with kohl and hidden behind a kohl coloured mask, however the mask faded from black to brown around the edges and had a very faint snake skin pattern to it. She sported a bow and a quiver of arrows and she gave the bow an experimental draw. She smiled before turning to look at the two heroes. “Let’s go get our civilian back. You can call me Wadjet.”

The three heroes leaped from Alix’s room, ready to retrieve their wayward friend.

\---

The three teen heroes landed behind Chat Noir, who glanced over his shoulder at them.

“Thanks for joining me today.” He grinned before the four teen heroes finally managed to get out of the fray. Chat Noir looked at the three teens before he finally noticed the pink tips on Wadjet’s hair. “Who are you today?”

Wadjet smiled, her arms crossed over her chest and displaying the snake skin pattern. “I am Wadjet. My friends are Falak and Terrapene.” Her smile faltered but she pushed through her fear. “We have to rescue the civilian as soon as possible.”

Chat Noir’s ears twitched before he looked at the other three. “There was a civilian taken?”

Falak’s features darkened, as though it was a slight against his being. “Her name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne. She’s thirteen years old and loves baking and designing clothes. She has nine older siblings who all live at home, at least part time, with her, their father and their grandfather. She takes after all of her siblings and her cousins and her aunts and uncle.” His jaw tightened before Terrapene put his hand onto Falak’s shoulder.

Terrapene looked at the blond haired teen hero, a frown on his face. “She was taken from in front of the school, on her way in, with her three older sisters and two of her older brothers. Her classmate Alya was akumatized because she believes Lila Rossi’s claims that she’s being abused.” Terrapene’s voice grew hollow and his face remained blank.

Wadjet shot the two other heroes a shocked look. “She’d not, right? Being abused I mean.”

“Of course not.” Falak snapped, his temper rising. “She’s the glue that holds the family together. Without her the family would have fallen apart almost as soon as the eighth son arrived.”

Wadjet nodded and put a hand on his arm. “We’ll get her back.”

\---

After tireless fighting, the four heroes managed to get Marinette out of the fray. Falak wrapped his arm protectively around Marinette, who happily tucked into his side.

The five teens ducked behind a couple of upturned cars and all of the, visibly, hero teens looked at Marinette. “We need to get her somewhere safe.” Chat Noir voiced to the group.

Marinette nodded, turning to look at her brothers. “Can one of you escort me home?”

Falak nodded and pushed Terrapene towards Wadjet and Chat Noir. “I’ll be back as soon as Ms. Wayne is safely back with her siblings.” With a quick motion, Marinette was held against his chest and he was flying away from the three other heroes.

\---

Falak and Ladybug returned in less than ten minutes, flying through the sky like a pair of speeding bullets. They landed beside their comrades with easygoing smiles on their faces.

Wadjet let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she saw Ladybug and she rushed at the leader of the team. “Thank the gods.” She wrapped the taller girl in a hug and she relaxed. Wadjet had been wound tighter than a spring waiting for Ladybug to arrive and now that she could see her, she felt so much better.

Ladybug pulled away from Wadjet before she pulled Terrapene into a tight hug. “The Akuma is in her phone charm.” She let go of Terrapene to place a hand on Chat Noir’s shoulder. “Let’s go beat this Akuma.”

\---

The five teen heroes fought effortlessly, instinctively knowing where they needed to be, and quickly subdued the Akuma. They had a group pound it before Ladybug cast “Miraculous Ladybug” and reversed all of the damage.

Ladybug smiled at her team and nodded. “I think it's only fair we all get to go out for ice cream after that fight.”

Wadjet looked at Ladybug, surprise clear on her face. “You mean?”

Ladybug looped her arm around Wadjet’s neck and smiled. “I think you and Sass resonate well. So, how about we all go back to our’s, detransform, and go out for ice cream?”

Chat Noir looked at his partner, trying to understand what she meant. “What do you mean, our’s?”

“You’ll see.”

\---

The five teens slid into the apartment through Marinette’s perpetually opened window, with only Chat Noir stopping to question it.

“Wait. What are we doing here?”

“Tikki spots off.”

“Longg clear skies.”

“Wayzz shell off.”

The three siblings were consumed in bright light and pulled each other into a tight hug as soon as it vanished.

“Sass scales rest.” Wadjet called out before she joined the hug, leaving only Chat Noir still in his Kwami made suit.

“What will the Guardian think?” He hissed before Sass and Longg rounded on him.

“The Guardian trusts you enough to detransform and you can’t be bothered to show the same respect?”

“Plagg claws in.” He uttered, afraid of the other Kwamis’ pushy nature.

The five teens walked out of the apartment and had ice cream, with only Adrien still afraid of what was to come when the Guardian discovered that they had revealed their secret identities to each other.


	26. Marianne

The five teens sat on the side of the Seine, eating their ice cream and enjoying the company. Damian and Colin sat on either side of Marinette, their fear of losing her again driving their need to surround their sister.

Adrien continued looking at the group he’d found himself a part of. He still couldn’t figure out what the Kwami had meant when they said that the Guardian trusted him enough to detransform, the Guardian couldn’t have been in the room with them. That was a teenage girl’s room, not the room of a Guardian. He turned to the others, his blond hair a stark contrast against the pink, red and black of their own hair, and nervously fiddled with the ring on his finger. “What did they mean, back there?”

Marinette looked at Adrien, her face composed and nobody could tell what she was really feeling. “They were simply being overprotective.” She leaned into Colin, her hand going to the turtle bracelet on his wrist. “They’re like extra older siblings, not like I have enough already, but they just like knowing I’m safe.”

Adrien looked at her confused but was cut off before he could say anything.

“Wait. You’re Ladybug? Like, for real?” Alix whipped her head to look at Marinette and her blue eyes widened when she finally took in the similarities of the two girls, how Ladybug seemed to know things about her that not many knew. Alix’s cheeks darkened, her thoughts drifting to some rather risqué thought about the other girl.

Marinette nodded while finishing her ice cream, a scoop of strawberry under a scoop of chocolate topped with a scoop of blackberry, before she looked at the other girl. “I’ve been Ladybug since we got back home after our trip here when I got lost.”

Damian snorted, hiding his snort behind his own ice cream (two scoops of vanilla topped with a cherry and some chocolate shavings) before he took a bite of his ice cream. “Oh yes. And it’s always been smooth sailing.”

“It was with Aunt Diana and Uncle Clark. Ubaba just didn’t like it, neither did some of the others.” Marinette shrugged before she stole a bite of ice cream from Damian. She looked back to the two members of their team who weren’t her siblings and blushed when she realized their gazes were on her. “Do you think Chiot would hear me if I yelled?”

Colin rolled his eyes before punching Damian’s shoulder. “Don’t encourage her.” He looked over at Adrien and Alix and smiled. “Thank you for your help getting her back. We already have to keep one secret from our father, we’d hate to have to explain that we took forever to get her back as well.”

Adrien nodded, a slight grimace on his face. “I know how life can be with an overprotective father.”

Alix searched the other girl’s eyes, trying to etch the other girl into her memory. She frowned when she saw fear darken her eyes.

The fear in Marinette’s eyes turned to hope as she stood up and broke away from her group to throw her arms around a short woman with gray-white hair. She buried her face in the short woman’s shoulder, the woman’s arms wrapped around her and the two held each other for several long moments before Marinette pulled back.

“Marianne!” Marinette kissed the short woman’s cheek before the short woman, Marianne, cupped her face.

Marianne smiled at Marinette, her green eyes taking in Marinette’s form. “Oh sweet girl.” Marianne’s smile turned sad and kissed Marinette’s forehead. “Did I ever thank you? For what you did all that time ago?”

Marinette’s blue eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around the older woman. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Marianne wrapped her arms around Marinette, letting her tears fall down her cheeks for a few moments before she pulled back. She carefully removed the pin from her shirt and secured it on the collar of Marinette’s half-jacket. She smiled at the young girl and pulled back to cup her cheeks. “Everything is in your name, his massage parlor and our old home. We’re leaving you everything since we have no one else.”

Marinette’s eyes filled with tears and she pressed her forehead against Marianne’s. “Thank you for everything you’ve done. If it wasn’t for you I never would have met him.”

“If it wasn’t for you I never would have gotten back in touch with him, even if he didn’t remember everything.” Marianne grabbed Marinette’s hands and looked the girl in the eyes, watery green meeting watery blue. “Our home is big enough for all of you, you and your siblings, at least the five of you who stay in Paris for any length of time. It might be nice to get out of the apartment.”

Marinette nodded and smiled at the older woman. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

\---

The five teens walked to the house, the keys held in Marinette’s outstretched hand. She could feel her older brothers’ eyes on her, could feel their concern like she could feel the blood coursing through her veins. “I’m okay. I just didn’t believe that they would ever die.” She shrugged before they walked up the sidewalk to a two story house. The house had white brick siding with light wood surrounding the windows and door. The roof was gray in colour and was Mansard styled. They walked into the home and saw a hallway, there was a door to their immediate right with two more doors to either side of the stairwell and a door at the end of the hallway. They walked through, peeking into the various rooms and finding the living room to their right as well as a study and a half-bathroom on the left. They walked through the door at the opposite end of the hallway into the kitchen with a door to their immediate right and a second door to their left. They peeked through the door, seeing a dining room, before opening the door on the left. They were only slightly disappointed to find it was only a utility room. They turned and walked through the kitchen into what they could only call a conservatory. There were two plush couches facing each other and a large bay window looking out over a beautiful, but slightly overgrown, garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think Marinette should do with the house? Should she actually use it as a house or should she use it as a hide-out for the team?


	27. The Second Floof

Marinette led the group from the conservatory to the stairs, the keys still held in her hand. She took the stairs two at a time, like she took the stairs at home, and let her free hand run along the wall. The stairs took the group up in a u shape and when Marinette arrived on the landing, she saw seven doors, six of which opened inwards with the seventh door, the second door on the right, opening into the landing. She waited until the rest of the group also arrived on the landing before she started investigating the rooms.

The first door she opened, the door to the immediate left of the stairs, revealed a decent sized bedroom with a queen size bed against the middle of the wall behind the door. There were two nightstands beside the bed and windows on the walls opposite the door and bed. She left the door open and went to the next room, which she opened. The door, the second one on the left, opened to reveal a much smaller room with a set of twin over twin bunk beds with storage underneath and a nightstand beside the beds. She felt more at home in the smaller bedroom than the larger one beside it, however, she needed to keep moving. The third door she opened, also on the left side, revealed a room not unlike the first one, with a queen size bed against a wall, this time the wall opposite the wall behind the door, with two nightstands.

She turned her attention to the door at the end of the landing, and she opened it. She grew disappointed, however, when it was revealed to just be a bathroom. She did take note of the tile work, a delightful pairing of green and gray.

She continued her investigation, repeating the pattern from the other side. The first door she opened, the door to the immediate right of the stairs, revealed a room similar to the smaller room on the other side. The room, however, had a twin over twin bunk bed without storage underneath and a nightstand on the side of the beds facing the window. She opened the only door that opened into the landing next, finding it to be a small linen closet filled with blankets and sheets. She opened the last door, and found the master bedroom. The master bedroom, unlike the other rooms, had a second door which Marinette supposed led to the master bathroom. She smiled and walked over to the king size bed. She sat down, her hands behind her on the comforter, and she let out a content sigh. The bed and comforter were soft, like Grandpa Alfred’s bed at home, and reminded her of her grandfather. She looked through the open door into the master bathroom, seeing white and light gray checkered tiles on the floor and slightly darker gray tiles on the walls. She reached back and grabbed one of the soft brown throw pillows, pulling it against her chest. She let her emotions bubble up and only looked up when she felt a hand on her arms.

Adrien smiled down at Marinette, his green eyes twinkling in the soft light streaming in through the windows. “So, you’re Ladybug? How’d you learn to do, you know?” He offered her a smile while he looked at her in admiration.

Marinette put the throw pillow back where she got it from, not wanting to answer his question. She gently got off of the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles before turning to face the blond boy, who was too close. She gave him a stiff smile before she tried to duck out of the room.

“You know, you’re the yin to my yang.” He reached out and grabbed her arm, not noticing the fear that appeared in her eyes. “The holder of the black cat and the holder of the ladybug have always been together, they’re soulmates.”

“Let go of me Adrien.” Marinette searched his green eyes, not liking where she was finding there. “Adrien, I don’t like you that way.”

Adrien’s face fell and he opened his mouth to give his rebuttal when Marinette’s brothers darkened the doorway.

“Agreste. I believe Copycat asked you to let go of her.” Damian’s voice was cold and hard, his arms at his sides. “So, let go of Copycat.”

Marinette slipped out of Adrien’s grip, vanishing behind her brothers. She made her way down the stairs, taking great care to silence her footsteps. She turned to her right and vanished into the study.

She took in the study in its entirety. It was a simple room, with soft blue walls and light but natural hardwood floors with a large light blue and gray circle rug under the desk, there was a simple ceiling fan in the middle of the ceiling. In the two corners not occupied by bookshelves there were two pairs of overstuffed chairs with a pair of ottomans in front of the chairs. Bookshelves lined the wall behind the door, made of the same wood as the desk, and held books covering a wide array of topics. She partially closed the door behind her before she strode over to the bookshelves. The bookshelves were simple in style, having multiple shelves filled with books of various sizes.

Marinette looked from one shelf to the next, understanding that the books were in alphabetical order by author’s last name. However, she became confused by the placement of a brown leather bound book by Theadore Fairgrounds placed between books written by authors with last names beginning with G. She just barely touched the book when the bookshelf, the third one from the left, slid back and revealed a spiral staircase leading down.

Marinette, ever the curious kitten, started her descent down the staircase, barely aware of the book shelf sliding back into place. She let her intuition, and Tikki, lead her down the stairs and gasped at what she saw.


	28. The Fam in America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens nearly immediately after Damian and Colin have run back to the apartment.

Tim, ever the smart cookie, had set up an alert to go off anytime a mention of an Akuma went through any new broadcast in Paris. So, everyone could imagine his horror when he saw the Akuma take off with his little sister. He got to his feet and immediately called Stephanie.

“Hey little-”

“Who got Akumatized and took our little sister?” He would feel bad about cutting Steph off later, right now he needed to know who took Marinette. “Why did they get Akumatized?”

Steph sighed, drawing out the conversation as long as she possibly can. “She said not to tell B. So, you can’t tell B otherwise she’ll be mad at you for telling him and me for telling you.” Tim could only imagine the way Steph was pretending to check her nonexistent watch. “You know her classmate, Césaire?”

“Why did Céesaire get Akumatized and take our sister?”

“So, Duke might have taken Bug to get a tattoo, and before you jump to conclusions it’s really tasteful and it’s for her parents. It’s tiny, a bag of rice flour with rice flour written on it in Chinese.” Steph smiled, Tim could hear it in her voice. “Césaire was under the impression that we were, abusing Bug.”

Tim growled and was about to respond when Jason stuck his head into the room.

“Replacement, what has your panties in a twist?”

Tim waved him in and closed the door behind him. He remained standing but turned the phone to speaker mode. “You’re on speaker Steph. Jason’s here.”

Tim and Jason listened to Steph excuse herself and let out a rather colourful string of curses. “This information cannot make it back to B or Alfred. Hell, not even the Kents can know. Do you understand me?” She waited a few moments before continuing. “Césaire has been Akumatized, taken our little sister and is under the belief that we abuse our Bug.”

Jason glared at Tim, his hands twitching at his sides. “When’s the soonest I can get over there?”

“This is Bug’s city, Bug’s fight.” Stephanie chastised. “The boys have gone to get a reinforcement, plus there’s Bug’s kitten.”

Jason muttered curses under his breath but relented. “Okay. Keep us in the loop.” He looked down, his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m serious Stephanie. I will figure out how to get over there and finish her myself if you don’t get her back.”

Steph sighed, her worry coming through clearly. “We'll get her back.”

Tim looked at his older brother, his eyes searching for answers Jason didn’t have. “They’ll get her back.”

“We promise.” Steph reassured her brothers, wishing they were all together but knowing that it’d be more suspicious if the other two came to Paris without warning. “We need you two to keep B away from any news from Paris.”

“We’ll do what we have to, even if that means locking him in the attic.” Jason supplied, looking at his brother with, what he hoped was, a reassuring expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some research last night (aka last-minute searching for information on Stephanie for a different fic), I've discovered Stephanie Brown is a year older than Tim and Cas is six months (give or take) older than Jason. I hope you can all forgive me for not knowing this earlier.


	29. Clark, Diana, and Marinette Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short, and the follow-up (which'll be part two), is set between Chapters 2 and 3.

Marinette stared at Bruce like he was talking in a foreign language, and he was. She could not believe that he was having other adults over. When the others had other adults over she wasn’t allowed to leave her room and as much as she really liked her new room she wanted to spend the day with her new siblings.

“Uncle Clark and Aunt Diana are coming over tomorrow and they want to meet you.” Bruce looked into his newest daughter’s eyes and saw the fear and disappointment. “They’ll love you. They were here last night and wanted to meet you then but I asked them to come back later. You weren’t exactly up for guests last night and I’m sorry for that.”

Marinette sniffled, her tears streaming down her face before she nodded. She opened her mouth as though to speak but she just closed her mouth again. She slid off of the counter, pulled her shirt (one she’d stolen from one of her brothers’ rooms) and ran out of the kitchen.

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t wait to see how this would blow up in his face.

\---

Bruce looked down at the watch on his wrist, wondering where exactly his wayward youngest daughter was. “She’s not usually hiding this early in the day.” He looked around the foyer before he held a hand up to his not siblings. “Go sit in the living room. I’ll see if I can find her.”

Bruce watched as Clark and Diana walked into his living room before he sighed and walked down the hallway. He poked his head into every room until he got to the game room and only saw his sons. “Do any of you know where Marientte is?”

The five boys turned to look at him and shook their heads. “The girls are in the library, they might know where she is.” Dick supplied before the boys went back to their game.

Bruce walked to the library, where he saw his three oldest girls sitting around the fire.

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way—in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only.” Barbara read from Thomas Wayne’s first edition copy of Charles Dickens’ “A Tale of Two Cities”. She looked up at Bruce and smiled. “We haven’t seen her today, sorry.” She smiled at her second father sympathetically. “Try her room or your closet.”

“Thanks Barbara.” Bruce set off to find his wayward daughter, again.


	30. Clark, Diana, and Marinette Part 2

Marinette pulled her knees to her chest and frowned. Surely Bruce would come to get her when the adults left, he wasn’t like they were. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around her knees. She hated this, not knowing how to feel about situations that other kids would understand.

She clamped her hands over her mouth when she heard footsteps in her room  her room! That she didn’t have to share with anyone! and held her breath.

“Mon Chou?” Bruce’s voice spread across the room, his tone soft and concerned. “Where are you Mon Chou?”

She peeked through the slats on her closet door, watching Bruce search her room with worry written across his face. She pressed her lips together and pulled the hem of the shirt down over her legs.

“Mon Chou?” Bruce’s tone strayed from his usual gruff yet neutral tone, dripping with worry and fear. “Why are you hiding? Don’t you want to meet Uncle Clark and Aunt Diana? I promise they’ll be on their best behaviour and if they’re not your brothers will scare them away.” He looked around a final time, before his eyes landed on the closet door. Marinette watched his expression soften as he kneeled down on the plush carpet floor. “Oh Mon Chou. I’m not like any of them. I want you, really truly want you, to be a part of this family. My family, your family, our family. Mon Chou, please.”

Marinette watched him through the slats, the way he never moved closer to her hiding place, giving her space and time to come out when she wanted to. She watched as he sat patiently with his arms at his sides, his arms only moving when he raised one of his hands to adjust the way his hair fell.

It was five minutes later that Marinette emerged from the closet and pressed herself against Bruce’s chest. A mere minute later when she pulled away to look him in his steele blue eyes.

“You promise?”

Bruce nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I swear on the graves of my parents.” He wrapped his arms around Marinette and pulled her close. “You will always have a place in this family.”

\---

Bruce walked into the living room, Marinette’s tiny form held close to his broad chest, and smiled at his two super powered not siblings. “This, is Mon Chou. Marinette’s her name, getting into trouble alongside her brothers is her forté.”

Clark’s eyes sparkled as he held out his arms. He looked at his pseudo-brother, a smile on his face. “May I?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and gently set his daughter on her feet and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Ask her yourself, Sunshine.”

Clark and Diana kneeled in front of the tiny girl, matching smiles on their faces when they realized the shirt she was wearing belonged to Jason. “She’s precious.” Clark whispered.

“She is so small.” Diana looked up at Bruce quickly before she looked at Marinette and held out her hand. “I am called Diana Prince here in this country. I work with your father.”

Marinette put her tiny hand in Diana’s and smiled shyly at the woman. “Hi.”

Clark held out his own hand and smiled brightly at Marinette. “Hi. I’m Clark Kent, I have two sons your brothers Tim and Damian’s ages. If you’d like, my wife, sons and I would love to have you over sometime.”

Marinette pulled away from the two adults and hid behind Bruce’s legs, only trusting him. She nodded but turned and ran to her brothers, who were lurking in the doorjamb.

“Too much too soon Sunshine.” Bruce growled, shaking his head in anger. “You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment other scenes you want to see from this universe. Do you want to see what sent Marinette running in chapter two? Do you want to see Marinette meeting Jon and Kon for the first time? How about Marinette meeting Kara?


	31. Meeting the Kents

Marinette looked up at Clark  “call me Uncle Clark” as they walked up to the house. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she got into his car, a blue Toyota Prius  another thing she wasn’t sure she was expecting , earlier that day outside of Bruce’s house. The house had brown siding and a large wraparound porch. There were window boxes on all of the windows of the house, their blossoms blooming in a plethora of different colours. The door, a large and ornate thing made of a solid wood, was made of dark oak and had two sidelights of etched frosted glass. The etchings were that of an idyllic farm scene like nothing Marinette had seen before. The house, so unlike Bruce’s, shook with laughter and seemed like a home.

Clark looked down at his little niece  “really you don’t have to be this nice” she had claimed as he wrapped her in a hug as she left the sanctuary of Alfred’s kitchen and smiled. “The boys and Lois will love you. There’s no need to worry.”

Marinette nodded, but let Clark lead the way. Her fears were still present but she knew she needed to do this, not for her new found family but for herself. Her hand slipped from Clark’s and she nervously wrung her hands in the bottom hem of her shirt. She hoped she looked presentable enough, she wore a daffodil yellow long-sleeved shirt that came down to her knees over a pair of loose-fitting black pants (the shirt having been Duke’s and the pants having been Stephanie’s) with a pair of dirty, worn trainers on her feet.

Clark led Marinette up the stairs to the porch and opened the door. He smiled back at the girl and led her into the foyer.

“Dad!” Called a young, black haired boy as he flew, literally, from the doorway to one of the other rooms. “You’re home!”

Marinette took a step away from Clark, letting the boy wrap his arms around him.

Clark chuckled and hugged his youngest son. “Where’s your mom and brother?”

The young boy, who couldn’t have been much older than Damian, smiled and pulled away from Clark. “Mom’s in the kitchen and I don’t know where Kon is.”

Clark nodded and put his son down. “Son, I’d like you to meet your Uncle Bruce’s newest daughter. This is Marinette. Marinette, this is my youngest son Jonathon, but we call him Jon.”

A larger boy, with wild hair, walked in through one of the other doorways, clad in a pair of blue jeans, a black tee, a leather jacket and combat boots. He waved to Clark and was about to head upstairs when Clark cleared his throat.

“Kon! Come meet Bruce’s newest daughter.” Clark smiled and gestured to where Marinette and Jon stood.

Kon, unlike his brother, didn’t wait for his father to introduce him. “My name's Conner but everyone calls me Kon. I’m friends with your brother Tim.” He held out his hand to Marinette and smiled.

Marinette grasped his hand, looking up into his blue eyes and smiled. “Oiseaux noir.”

Kon smiled and crouched down to be level with Marinette. “That’s a really pretty shirt, do you mind if I give you a hug?”

Marinette skipped a step and wrapped her arms around the older boy, letting out a giggle which drew Lois from the kitchen.

“Who’s your new friend Kon?” Lois smiled at her older son and the tiny girl he held against his chest.

“Mom. This is Marinette, Pops says she’s Uncle Bruce’s newest daughter. Marinette, this is Jon’s and my mom, Lois.”

Marinette simply waved, trusting the larger boy because he reminded her of her friend Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiseaux noir means black bird.
> 
> What do you think of the relationship between Kon and Marinette?


	32. Damian Yells, Marinette Runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens in Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy the short (which is 703 words long instead of the customary 500-600 words).

Damian looked down at the pale, tear-stained face of his little sister,  **HIS LITTLE SISTER** , and felt bad. His cold green eyes searching her flushed cheeks, before he resumed his gentle stroking of her hair.

_ ~~~ _

_ Damian walked into the game room, his anger bubbling up when he saw Marinette laughing with his  _ _ HIS _ _ brothers. A sneer made its way onto his face as he stalked across the room. He stopped beside her much smaller frame.  _ _ Was he that small when he was her age? Surely he wasn’t that small. _ _ He loudly cleared his throat, a single eyebrow climbing his forehead. “What, pray tell, do you think you’re doing?” _

_ Marinette’s wide blue eyes, sapphire in hue unlike their brothers’, stared up at him. Her hair fell freely around her shoulders, and the tears started pooling in her eyes. _

_ “You’re such a baby.” Damian bit out, his anger wrapping around the words and dripping from his tongue like acid. “Why are you crying? Tears are ineffective.” _

_ Marinette placed the control beside her, raising her hands in front of her. “I’m sorry Dami. I guess I’m just more sensitive.” _

_ Damian’s lips curled back in a snarl at the name and took a step towards Marinette. “Don’t call me that! My name is Damian! Not some pathetic attempt at shortening it!” He took a second step towards Marinette, his lips curled back in a snarl and his eyes darkened. In that moment, Damian resembled a dog Marinette had long since thought forgotten. Marinette sprung from her seat, a simple armchair done in a navy blue upholstery, and ran from the room. _

_ Duke shot Damian a glare, his warm brown eyes hardening for a moment. “What did you just do?” Duke stood up, his five foot six form towering over the short eleven year old, and a deep rumbling growl escaped him. “Why would you yell at her? She hasn’t done anything to anyone.” _

_ Dick walked into the room, his arms crossed over his chest. “Who made her cry? B isn’t going to be very pleased.” _

_ Damian rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room. “I’ll go talk to the cry baby.” _

_ “You had better be nice to her and apologize for being an asshole!” Duke called after Damian to Dick’s confusion. _

_ \--- _

_ Damian leaned against the doorway to his father’s closet, his green eyes focused on the tiny form of Marinette hiding in the back corner. “Thomas says I am to ‘apologize for being an asshole’ and ‘be nice to you’.” _

_ Marinette’s head shot up at the sound of his voice, the tears cascading down her face. “What are you doing here?” _

_ Damian rolled his eyes. “Doing what Thomas told me to do.” He sat down against the doorway, his green eyes searched the closet before he wrapped his arms around his knees. “When I was still with my mother and grandfather, I wasn’t allowed to cry. If I cried I was beaten.” _

_ Marinette’s tears flowed down her face in thick rivers, her heart going out to her little big brother. She hesitantly moved towards Damian, moving slowly so as not to spook him. _

_ Damian’s eyes stayed on the floor, the cool hardwood floor that had several rugs covering it, while he thought about what he wanted to say next. “Some days I can’t remember where I am, and I fear that someone else will find you crying and you’ll get beaten.” _

_ Marinette, simply a step in front of him, looked at her little big brother and frowned. “You’re at home, with your family. You’re not there, not anymore.” She held out her hand to her brother and waited for him to look at her. “I won’t let anyone beat you, unless it’s me.” _

_ Damian laughed and pulled Marinette into a hug. “Like you can beat me.” _

_ ~~~ _

He felt his eyes grow tired and looked over at his father’s bed. He pulled his sister closer to his chest and slowly moved from the floor to the bed. He laid down and made sure his sister was in a comfortable position before he even began to let go of her.

The last thing he saw was his little sister’s sleeping face before he followed her into Hypnos’s realm.


	33. Apologies

Marinette clapped her left hand over her mouth as she grasped the handrail tightly in her right hand. Tikki settled on her shoulder and wrapped her arm around a few strands of Marinette’s hair. Marinette slowly descended, her eyes scanning the cavernous area she suddenly found herself in. The walls were formed of ragged stone, not unlike the walls of the Bat Cave, but the roof was a smooth, reflective stone which reminded Marinette of the Fortress of Solitude. She reached the base of the staircase, she saw a long path, not unlike the one in the Bat Cave however it was, flanked on either side by bioluminescent plants. The path itself was reminiscent of the floors in the Titans Tower.

Marinette followed the path, which seemed to slope even deeper into the Earth. She held out a hand, her palm brushing over the tops of the plants as she walked. Tikki seemed to be vibrating with excitement as they walked deeper into the cave. Marinette plucked Tikki off of her shoulder and held her in her cupped hands. “You’ve been here?”

Tikki’s dark blue eyes looked around the cave before she grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her towards the center. “Come on! Marinette hurry!”

Marinette, spurred on by Tikki, hurried towards the center of the cave. She could see something as she approached, but didn’t know until she was standing a few feet in front of it. There in the middle of the room stood a large computer not unlike the computer in the Bat Cave, however before it were five chairs instead of the one in front of the Bat computer. She approached the chair on the left side, and sat down. She looked to her right, and noticed the four other chairs held the symbols for four of the other Miraculous. She looked back to the computer and a smile spread across her face.

Tikki let out a laugh and settled into a chair that matched Marinette’s sat on the desk below the computer. The chairs beside Tikki’s reflected their larger counterparts, which caused a smile to spread across Marinette’s smile. Marinette reached out a single finger and stroked the top of her head.

“Thank you for always being there for me.” Marinette smiled softly at Tikki before she looked at the keyboard sitting in front of her chair. She grabbed the closest mouse, a cute gray and green coloured mouse, and moved it to bring up the lockscreen. The lock screen background was of a red symbol, the same symbol which was on top of the Box of Miracles, against a dark gray backdrop. She clicked the screen and was pleasantly surprised when the lockscreen gave way to a video file ready to be played. Tikki turned her chair towards the screen and glanced back to nod at Marinette. Marinette pressed play on the video and settled into her chair to watch the video.

A young man, maybe the age of Duke, appeared on the screen. A smile spread across his face and his features seemed to relax. “Hello. I’m sure you’re probably very confused but, I promise everything will make sense after I’ve explained.” He looked beyond the camera, probably at his Kwami, before looking back into the lens. “This is the Paris location for the Order of the Guardians.” He nervously ran a hand through his hair, a tiny copper coloured ring on his thumb. “If you’re viewing this, then the last owners of the house have either renounced their position or died. I’d like to formally welcome you to the Order of the Guardians.” He let out a laugh, his honey gold eyes shining in the intense sunlight. His dark honey coloured cheeks flushed from his smile. “By night, I am Alectryon. However, by day I am Ehsan Fathi. My partner is Orikko and we protect the city alongside Mercury, who’s partner is Daizzi.” Ehsan pulled a young man who appeared to be around his age into frame and smiled.

“Hello, to whomever you are. I’m Lucius Portius Velius-Fathi, Ehsan is my domestic partner and partner in crime fighting.” Lucius waved a hand to the camera and smiled.

\---

Marinette, sitting with her legs crossed in the chair, looked up when she heard shoes on the path. A cheshire grin spread across her face, sending Plagg racing to her side.

“We would be so good together.” Plagg smiled before he caught sight of Tikki and settled in the chair beside her. “However, you’re with my Sugar Cube.”

Damian and Colin seemed to visibly relax when they saw their sister. Longg and Wayzz, followed by Sass, zipped over to Tikki and Plagg and all sat down in a chair. “You’re dumb and reckless and don’t you ever scare us like that again Copycat.”

Marinette climbed out of her chair and embraced her brothers, a giggle falling from her lips. “Welcome to the Cave of Miracles.” She pulled away from her brothers to throw her arms out wide, and twirled. “The chairs seem to be under Trixx’s influence and change when you sit down, although the arms appear to stay the same.”

Alix slipped past the three boys and claimed the chair beside Marinette, a smile on her face. She stuck her tongue out at Adrien, who frowned.

Damian rolled his eyes at the short girl’s antics and looked around at the cave. “This looks like-”

“Only the walls. The ceiling looks like Uncle Clark’s place and the path reminds me of-” Marinette bounced in excitement. “Do you think we could get Rachel or Victor or Garfield to come see us the next time we go home?”

Damian looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. “When are you going to tell Grayson about your crush on his teammates?”

Colin smirked. “Probably never.”

“Hey, uh, Marinette?” Adrien asked, his voice quiet and his face down, with his eyes focused on the floor. “Can, can we talk for a moment?”

Marinette looked at Adrien, taking in the way he was holding himself, and nodded. “Sure. We’ll go a bit farther down the path.” The two walked in silence for a while, letting the sound of their footsteps fill the void.

“I’m sorry, about grabbing you earlier.” Adrien started, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glued to the toes of his shoes. “I was so caught up in learning that you were Ladybug that I didn’t stop to think about things.” He glanced up at her, his green eyes full of pain. “All my life the only people who’ve ever loved me have been my mother, my aunt, my uncle, my cousin and my bodyguard. You just reminded me so much of my mother,” his eyes filled with tears but he made no move to wipe them away, “I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I hope you can forgive me someday. I understand if you want to take away my Miraculous.”

Marinette’s face softened and she placed a slender hand on his shoulder. “Adrien. It’s okay. I’m not going to take away your Miraculous, Master Fu gave you that Miraculous for a reason. I want to help you reach your full potential. Will you continue being my Chat Noir?”

Adrien’s green eyes widened and he nodded. “Of course. Always. I won’t let you down.”


	34. The House

Adrien looked into Marinette’s eyes, green searching blue, and relaxed when he saw nothing but understanding. He smiled, his eyes lighting up with glee.

Marinette’s smile, although sad, was nonetheless real. Her hand drifted down to the tattoo on her abdomen and her smile shrank. “I know what it’s like, not having a mom I mean. My Ubaba’s finacée is more of an Aunt to my siblings and I than a mom, especially because she’s friends with Bud and Lou first.” She looked up into his green eyes, green eyes that reminded her of her little big brother, and her smile fell from her face. “My birth parents died in a fire that took our bakery with them. I was really young, I barely remember them, but I do know that they loved me. My Maman was gluten intolerant, and my Papa was a baker. They used to make everything with rice flour, and I do mean everything. We’d make dumplings using rice flour and they just added an extra layer of crunch when we fried them. I’ll make some dumplings some time, and I’ll bring you some to school.”

Adrien nodded and wrapped a supportive arm around Marinette’s shoulders and led her back to the chairs, where Colin unceremoniously swept her off her feet and dumped her into Alix’s lap, causing both girls to blush.

“Oops.” Colin called before turning back to Damian and smiling. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s kinda creepy but kinda cool. Like Pennyworth.”

“Just call him Grandpa Alfred.” Marinette rolled her eyes, standing beside Alix’s chair with her face just a few shades lighter than her half-jacket. “You’re not eleven anymore. You don’t have to behave like you’re fresh off the boat anymore.” Marinette turned and sat down in her chair.

Alix shot a look at Adrien, as the only two who weren’t privy to Damian’s background, before looking back at the three siblings. “Fresh off the boat?”

Damian shot a glare at Marinette, the glare cold and pointed. “My father learned about me after my mother lured him onto a boat. She left me with him.” He turned to look at Alix, his glare lessening as he looked into her blue eyes. “I was ‘fresh off the boat’ when I met his four older sons.”

Marinette smiled at her brother, taking the necessary steps to be able to wrap her arms around her brother. “You’re going to have to get used to having them around. They’re part of the team now.”

Colin let out a laugh. “I think we can get used to working with these two. They’ll be a lot easier to be around than your siblings.”

\---

Marinette led the team back up the stairs and smiled at the sight of the study. She turned to look at her brothers and her smile spread to their faces. “Does this take you back?”

Damian rolled his eyes and watched as his little sister waltzed over to sit in one of the chairs. “Pennyworth would love this house.”

Colin smiled and leaned against the desk, watching as Alix slipped between the other boys to perch herself on the ottoman in front of Marinette’s chair. “Alfred would love this house, but it’s Marinette’s. So, she gets to decide who has access.”

Adrien sighed and sat down in the other chair. He looked at the four other heroes and he couldn’t believe that this was his life now. “I don’t know who ‘Pennyworth’ is, but this is serious stuff. This is Order business, and should remain within the Order.” Adrien missed the look Marinette shot her brothers and the look they shot her back, but Alix didn’t. “And don’t go thinking that this isn’t the Order, you have to train us.”

Marinette frowned and looked at Alix. “What do you think?”

“Marieanne left the house to you. You get to decide who can be in the house.” Alix looked at Marinette and placed her hand atop Marinette’s. “Don’t let them tell you what to do.”

Marinette nodded and looked at the four other teen heroes. “Damian? Colin? Should I tell them?” She looked at her older brothers with an unsure expression.

Damian smiled at his sister as he walked across the room. He settled into the chair beside her, pulling her into his side, and rested his head on top of her’s. “You should.”

Marinette looked at Adrien, a small smile on her face, and shrugged. “I received my Miraculous the day your mother and you took me to Master Fu’s massage parlor. When my family and I returned to Gotham, I had to tell them that I had my Miraculous. The only one who wasn’t immediately against it, was Damian. He told me the family secret and accepted me when the rest of the family was upset.” She leaned against her brother, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that before.”

Adrien looked into Marinette’s sapphire eyes and looked for any sign of deceit. “Okay.”

Marinette nodded and smiled. “Who wants to go back to our apartment and eat xiaolongbao?”

\---

The five teen heroes sat in the living room of the Wayne family apartment, a steamer of xiaolongbao in front of each of them. They were doing their homework when Duke and Dick, followed by Steph, Babs, and Cass walked in.

“And where have you five been all afternoon?” Dick asked, an eyebrow raising at the teens.

“Ice cream then we came back here.” Colin shrugged, popping a xiaolongbao into his mouth.

Adrien and Alix waved at the five older Wayne children before they, too, ate a xiaolongbao. The five teens continued doing their homework, bouncing ideas off of one another.

Dick and Babs leaned against the kitchen counters and shared a look.

“Is it always like this?” Babs asked, her eyes skipping from teen to teen. “Always so full of action?”

Dick shook his head, following her line of sight. “It’s usually less action packed than this.” He shrugged and ate a few xiaolongbao. “But, things are different every day here in Paris.”


	35. Title Unavailable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little teaser, which means I've written 320 words for this chapter and I wanted to give you all a little taste of the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 will take place over a matter of days, this is just the beginning of the chapter.

Colin, Damian and Marinette stood on the tarmac waving at their sisters. Babs, Cass and Steph waved back at them, smiles on their faces as they climbed into the airplane.

“I love you!” Marinette squealed, waving both of her hands at her three older sisters. “Call me!”

Damian kept a straight face, watching as the girls started disappearing one by one into the cabin. He lowered his hand and tucked both of his hands into his jeans’ pockets.

Colin smiled and continued waving, even after the last of their sisters disappeared into the cabin of the airplane. He wrapped an arm around Marinette and looked at Damian. “We still have homework to finish.”

\---

The five teen heroes collapsed onto the dust-covered while their Miraculouses beeped for the last time. Marinette draped herself over her four teammates while the Kwamis went to the kitchen to eat whatever they wanted.

“We need new furniture.” Adrien lamented looking down at the faded paisley patterned furniture. “We should totally start with the living room and mattresses for the bedrooms upstairs.”

Colin looked over at his brother and rolled his eyes. “Maybe this weekend. I don’t think anyone’s getting off of this deplorable excuse for a couch until Twinkle Toes lets us up.”

“I don’t do ballet anymore Colin. Besides, I only did ballet for my first three years in Gotham. It was fun, I had fun.” Marinette looked up at Alix, who had Marinette’s head in her lap. “I did ballet and I was the best one in my class. Ubaba and Oiseaux bleu would sit in the front row of every recital while the rest of them would sit in the very last row.” Marinette looked up into Alix’s blue eyes and smiled. “Oiseaux bleu and Ubaba’s fiancée give me gymnastic lessons, cause Oiseaux bleu was a member of the Flying Graysons.”

Alix looked down into Marinette’s blue eyes and smiled. “Sounds cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment furniture suggestions.


	36. Setting up the House, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should the Gaang (I've been watching a lot of Avatar: the Last Airbender lately (since it got put on Netflix on Friday) by which I mean the first whole season and some of the second season) pick out for the living room?

Colin, Damian and Marinette stood on the tarmac waving at their sisters. Babs, Cass and Steph waved back at them, smiles on their faces as they climbed into the airplane.

“I love you!” Marinette squealed, waving both of her hands at her three older sisters. “Call me!”

Damian kept a straight face, watching as the girls started disappearing one by one into the cabin. He lowered his hand and tucked both of his hands into his jeans’ pockets.

Colin smiled and continued waving, even after the last of their sisters disappeared into the cabin of the airplane. He wrapped an arm around Marinette and looked at Damian. “We still have homework to finish.”

\---

The five teen heroes collapsed onto the dust-covered while their Miraculouses beeped for the last time. Marinette draped herself over her four teammates while the Kwamis went to the kitchen to eat whatever they wanted.

“We need new furniture.” Adrien lamented looking down at the faded paisley patterned furniture. “We should totally start with the living room and mattresses for the bedrooms upstairs.”

Colin looked over at his brother and rolled his eyes. “Maybe this weekend. I don’t think anyone’s getting off of this deplorable excuse for a couch until Twinkle Toes lets us up.”

“I don’t do ballet anymore Colin. Besides, I only did ballet for my first three years in Gotham. It was fun, I had fun.” Marinette looked up at Alix, who had Marinette’s head in her lap. “I did ballet and I was the best one in my class. Ubaba and Oiseaux bleu would sit in the front row of every recital while the rest of them would sit in the very last row.” Marinette looked up into Alix’s blue eyes and smiled. “Oiseaux bleu and Ubaba’s fiancée give me gymnastic lessons, cause Oiseaux bleu was a member of the Flying Graysons.”

Alix looked down into Marinette’s blue eyes and smiled. “Sounds cool.”

Marinette nodded and looked at her brothers and Adrien. “Which day this weekend works best for you for furniture shopping?”

\---

Marinette held a throw pillow against her chest, a smile on her face. She plucked several similar pillows off of the shelf and deposited them into the cart in front of her. She pushed the cart down the aisle, glancing at the throw blankets as she passed. She plucked a few gray and light brown blankets from the shelves and continued her stroll, she grabbed thirteen pillows and smiled happily. She placed the eleven plush pillows in the cart and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She unlocked her phone and pressed the video call button in the group chat.

She smiled at her friends and brothers. “What’s the progress on your end?”

Damian pointed his camera down at his cart, filled with kitchen supplies and pantry staples before he pointed his camera at the dinnerware. “Which ones do you like, Copycat?”

Colin smiled and shook his head. “Why are you even asking? You know she’s going to pick the plates which most resemble her favourite sibling.”

Adrien glanced at Alix, who shrugged. “Who’s her favourite sibling, and why does she have a favourite?”

Marinette laughed and shrugged. “There’s so many of us, we each need to be someone’s favourite, especially since Tim Tam is Ubaba’s favourite and depending on the day of the week ‘Lina’s favourite is either Steph or Cass. My favourite changes depended on multiple things.”

Colin laughed and shook his head. “Who’s your favourite right now?”

“Jay-Jay.” Marinette smiled at her brothers and scrunched up her nose. “I like the teal ones. The ones with the gray on the right and what looks like trees. Two sets, because they’re only sixteen piece sets and that’s only enough for four people.” She turned her camera towards the sheets behind her. “We need sheets, we’ll go somewhere to get new mattresses sometime else.”

Alix smiled, tossing a couple of first aid kits into her cart. “We should get gray sheets for the bunk beds and dark blue for the other three.”

Colin nodded and pulled some canned goods off of the shelves. “Get back up sheets in black, white or cream. For all of the beds.”

Damian smiled, as much as Damian ever smiled, and rolled his eyes. “I like that reversible geometric triangle one. With the red triangles.” He smiled, “how soft is it?”

Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes. “Very. Top or bottom?”

Damian scoffed and looked at Marinette with a scandalized expression. “You wound me Copycat.”

Marinette smiled cheekily and looked at her friends. “What colour?”

“Green, but not plain green.” Adrien smiled and dropped some towels into his cart.

“Something fun.” Alix saluted and let a half-smirk cross her face. “See you losers at the registers.” She hung up the call and Marinette laughed.

Marinette grabbed a green plaid comforter and dropped it into her cart before looking at the blue comforters. She grabbed a blue geo block patterned comforter before continuing her meander down the aisle keeping her eyes out for something interesting, something unique, for Alix. She spotted a beautiful paisley patterned comforter. The comforter was orange, purple, gray and blue and had a matching throw pillow. She plucked it off of the shelf and deposited it in her cart. She grabbed two beige comforter sets for the Queen beds before looking for something for the King size bed in the master bedroom. She grabbed a ten piece solid black bed in a bag comforter set with a smile and dropped it into the cart. She pushed her cart further down the aisle, grabbing a few plush blankets on her way out.

Colin rounded the corner in front of her and Marinette took off at a run to catch up with her brother. Colin put a hand out to stop the cart and he smiled at Marinette. “Hey Bug. You ready to go meet up with the rest of the team?”

\---

The five teen heroes collapsed backwards onto the master bed and laughed.

“I can’t believe we still have more shopping.” Colin groaned, throwing an arm over his face.

“It’s fun shopping though. Mattresses.” Alix supplied helpfully.

“Not with Bug it isn’t. We will have walked all over the store, tried all the mattresses, and still end up leaving with the first few mattresses we try.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. “How did you find out about that? Also, that wasn’t my fault. Ubaba dragged everyone along, even Grandpa Alfie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use the characterization, and alternate universe, I've created in this fic to write something. Just, make sure to credit me somehow, or at the very least lead the readers back to mine to get more of the backstory.
> 
> Also, thanks for sticking around for so long with this update. I know it's been like a week but still, thanks.


	37. Setting Up the House, Part 2 (ft. Babysitter Mari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette loves her friends and she loves babysitting, but she doesn't really get to babysit all that often since she's the youngest of all of her Ubaba's, and his friends', kids so it's a pleasant surprise when she learns Nino has a little brother. It's an even better surprise when she learns her Maman's friend, Nadja Chamack, has a daughter. So, of course, Marinette takes the two kids to the park, and of course, they play superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, most of this chapter is just me loving Babysitter!Mari. Yes, this is setting the four kids up for the future. Yes, I do love Ella, Etta, Nora, Otis and Marlena Cesaire. Yes, I do love Alya Cesaire and believe she's a great character. However, I feel like Ella and Etta would totally run away from Alya while she's supposed to be watching them (I'm citing the episode "Sapotis" for their behaviour) and they would totally go towards the sound of laughter and play.
> 
> As I couldn't find a real age for Chris, Ella, and Etta, I've headcanoned them as approximately eight years old, making them approximately three years older than Manon.

Marinette smiled, wiping the sweat off of her brow, as she looked at the living room. She loved how the couch she picked out looked with the large rug she found tucked away in one of the closets. The couch was a large brown U-shaped beauty that hugged the room and surrounded the large rug. The rug was a large faded blue oriental area rug which had stories to tell.

Marinette let out a happy giggle as she plucked a few blue throw pillows from the box of throw pillows beside her and placed them strategically across the couch. She smiled and shook out her shoulders before she pulled out her phone and pressed play on the “Book of Mormon” soundtrack.

Marinette tucked the box into one of the vacant corners as the beginning chords of “Hello!” played through the house. She hummed along to the song as she fluffed the pillows and danced over the rug, bringing the life back into the house. She laughed, loudly and clearly, as she wobbled on her feet and nearly fell on her butt. She smiled at the TV stand, a cute light gray number with two shelves, or really one shelf divided in half with a thin divider, above three glass doors hiding a cavity separated in half with a shelf made of the same material as the rest of the TV stand. There was a beautiful black lined TV sitting atop the TV stand in front of a beautiful print of a cityscape. Marinette draped a gray throw blanket across the back of the couch and smiled contently, the room was really coming together.

Marinette let out a laugh as the singer rushed “Of Latter-day Saints” from “Two by Two”. She walked from the living room to the dining room, gently adjusting the lampshades and the way the blanket draped across the back of the couch, to straighten the table placements laid on the warm brown top of the white framed table with matching chairs set for eight, despite the fact that there are only five of them. She glanced at the gray and white striped rug under the table with a smile before she nodded to herself. The house was really starting to come together.

\---

Marinette sat between her brothers in her English class, again dressed in Harley’s “Daddy’s Little Monster” shirt (however this time with the collar resting open across her shoulders) over Pam’s green tank top paired with Selina’s faux leather skirt, she had a single earbud in while she pretended to listen to Mr. Devereaux drone on about whatever it was her classmates were going over. She finished typing the conclusion to her essay on “The Tale of Despereaux” and quickly began typing up her sources cited page when she saw Mr. Devereaux turn away from the chalkboard.

“Can anyone answer the question on the board?” He gestured to the board, upon which he’d written a quote from one of Shakespeare’s plays. “What about, you Miss Wayne since you seem to be more interested in whatever you’re doing instead of my class.”

Marinette glanced at the board, the simple question “What’s in a name?” glaring at her in white chalk. She felt a smile tug at her lips, remembering when they’d done the play at home (at Jay-Jay’s insistence) for Grandpa Alfie, and settled into her chair. “That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is for no part thyself, take all of me.” She finished typing her the last line of her sources and attached her document to an email to send to her English teacher in Gotham.

“I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.” Colin responded, pouring his emotion into the line.

“William Shakespeare’s ‘Romeo and Juliet’, Act Two Scene Two lines forty-six to fifty-one.” Damian glanced at Marinette and smiled at his little sister.

Mr. Devereaux simply stared at her, he hadn’t believed her to know the text, nor the line numbers, for the question. Of course, it hadn’t really been a question simply more of a quote that he hadn’t suspected anyone in the class to know. He nodded and began pacing the front of the room. “What does anyone know about Shakespeare’s ‘The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet’?”

The three Wayne children toned him out, simply taking their copies of ‘The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet’ out of their bags and placing them in a pile beside Marinette’s laptop. They were all old, the original text (or as original as second-hand publishers could get), and bound in aged leather with the title written across the front in a beautiful golden calligraphic type, not exactly the type of thing most would assume would belong to teens but the Waynes treasured these books simply because their brother loved reading and producing plays.

\---

Marinette smiled as she chased Nino’s little brother around the park. She let out a battle cry as she scooped him up and threw him over her shoulder before Nadja Chamack’s daughter, Manon, ran into her side and tackled Marinette to the ground. The three laid on the ground laughing, as two young girls approached them from the opposite side of the park. Marinette smiled at the two girls who couldn’t have been any older than eight years old, the same age as the two other children Marinette was spending her afternoon off with. “Hi. I’m Marinette, this is Manon and Chris.” She held out her hands to the two other girls. “What are your names?”

The girl with teal earrings smiled and grabbed Marinette’s left hand in her own. “My name’s Etta. She’s Ella.” Etta smiled before nudging her sister, Ella hesitantly wrapped her own hand around Marinette’s and offered a shy smile.

“Hi.” Ella shied away behind her sister after she let go of Marinette’s hand.

“Do you want to play?” Chris asked, bouncing on the pads of his feet. “I’m Falak, Manon is a cat themed hero but not Chat Noir. She says she’s Chatonne de nuit.” He shrugged and smiled at the two girls. “Well, do’ya?”

Ella and Etta exchanged a look before nodding. “I’ll be Nubia and Ella can be Wadjet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Chatonne de nuit, also called Night Kitten? What are some ideas for outfits for Ella and Etta? I hate that they look nearly identical in canon so I want to give them their own styles. Do you think they should spend more time with Mari and take after her or develop their own styles organically? What are some ideas for outfits for any of the kids?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the excerpt from William Shakespeare's "The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet". I used Act 2 Scene 2 lines 46-55, and I think it fits with Jason's character to put on productions for Grandpa Alfie but only of plays he's read and he knows his siblings will be able to pull off (of course he cast Marinette and Damian and Romeo and Juliet because it was just too perfect for the duo).


	38. Babysitter Marinette (ft. Nora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I figure that Bruce definitely has separate spending accounts set up for all of his kids, which is where Marinette is getting the money she's spending.

Marinette chased the four kids around the park, drawing laughs from them and odd stares from passersby. She let out a loud gasp as she clutched her chest, the almost stern expressions on the four kids faces brightening as she collapsed to her knees, she dramatically reached out a single hand to the four kids. “You may have won this battle, but you will not win the war.” Marinette collapsed onto her stomach, she was on the ground for a few seconds before all four kids piled onto her back and laughed.

“Pound it!” Manon called as she held out her fist to the three other kids. Her smile grew as the three older kids bumped their fists against her own and her cheeks flushed in glee.

Alya stormed up to the pile of limbs, her face twisted up in a scowl and her hands clenched in fists at her sides. “So you’re a kidnapper now? A kidnapper and a facilitator to abuse?”

Marinette glanced up at the other girl, although it was rather difficult with four kids on her back while she was laying on her stomach, and shook her head. “My family and I are anti-abuse, so anti-abuse Ubaba has set up several shelters for battered women, men and children. I didn’t kidnap anyone, I’m babysitting Chris for Nino’s mom and Manon for Madame Chamack and Ella and Etta came over to play superheroes with us a while ago.” Marinette shrugged and waited for the kids to get off of her back so she could get up. “Did you need something Césaire?”

“Ella. Etta. Let’s go.” Alya growled out, grabbing her sisters’ shoulders.

Ella and Etta wore matching expressions of shock as Alya’s claw like nails dug into the meat of their shoulders. They looked relieved when a much taller girl walked towards them, her strides long and powerful as the muscles in her legs pushed her power from joint to joint. The tight set of her mouth seemed to grow tighter with every step, as though she was swallowing something sour. She stopped just behind Alya’s much more slender form, drawing a quiet sigh from Marinette and several giggles from the children.

“Nora!” Ella and Etta cried as Chris and Manon shouted.

“Anansi!”

The taller girl, Nora, shook out her hair in a manner reminiscent of a dog (although her hair was pulled back in several tight cornrows and instead of going all over, the ends of her hair gave a soft click every few shakes) before smiling at the younger kids. “Ella. Etta. Chris. You must be Miss Chamack.”

The four kids smiled, breaking away from the two younger teen girls to wrap themselves around Nora’s legs, and laughed. Ella and Etta let go of Nora’s legs to wrap their arms around Nora’s arms. “Nora! We played superheroes with Marinette, Chris and Manon! Can we do it again sometime soon? Can we Marinette?”

Nora smiled down at her younger sisters before looking at where Alya and Marinette stood, Alya had a hidden sheen of malicious glee in her eyes (which most would miss unless they were Nora. Nora who had helped her parents raise Alya from the moment she was born despite only being a few years older than her) while Marinette’s face was guarded yet open (something Nora had rarely seen in people her sister’s age) and she seemed to be reaching for the four younger children. “Nora Césaire, however people also know me by the name Anansi.”

“Marinette. Um.” Marinette flushed and held out her hand to Nora before she let out a nervous laugh. “I mean, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne. Two of my older brothers and I are in class with Alya. I only mean, we’re all in her class here in Paris because in Gotham we’re all nearly done with highschool.”

Nora smiled and grasped Marinette’s hand. “Would I know your brothers?”

Marinette shook her head. “I don’t believe so. My brothers and sisters are all, for the most part, Gotham born and bred.”

Alya huffed and turned her glare on her older sister. “Can we go now, Anansi?”

Nora rolled her eyes and looked down at the twins. “Say goodbye to your friends.” She looked up at Marinette, her honey gold eyes looked into Marinete’s sapphire eyes. Nora pulled a pen from the drawstring bag on her back and quickly wrote down her phone number on the inside of Marinette’s arm. “Call me and we’ll set up a playdate for the kiddos sometime.” Nora placed her hands on the twins’ shoulders, the opposite shoulders that Alya had previously been holding, and shot a second smile to Marinette and the two other kids. “I’ll see you around Marinette. I’ll probably see you later Chris, Manon.”

Alya trailed behind her three sisters sadly, she couldn’t believe Nora. She would get her revenge eventually.

\---

Marinette smiled as she followed the two rambunctious through the store, they were full of energy and she wondered if she and Damian had ever acted like that. She smiled at the two and laughed when Chris returned with something that was definitely Colin’s style and proceeded to laugh louder when Manon returned with something that could work with the comforter she’d chosen for Alix’s bed. She smiled and nodded at the two, letting them know they could put the things in the basket of the cart. The two darted off to find other things for the other two, or even just more things for Colin and Alix, while Marinette looked in her general area for anything that tripped her trigger.

Chris raced back with a large black stuffed cat with green eyes clutched in his arms and the biggest smile spread across his face. “Look! They made Chat Noir!”

Marinette smiled and laughed. “Apparently they did. Put him in the basket.” She shook her head and knew she’d need to pick up several more. “Did they have any others that looked like the superheroes or just Chat Noir?”

Chris tapped his chin for a few minutes and was about to answer when Manon ran towards them with several stuffed animals clutched in her arms. “Marinette! Marinette!” Her face was flushed a bright red as she ran towards them. “Look!”

Marinette smiled at Manon and laughed when she saw the animals in Manon’s arms. The first was a large black and blue dog roughly modeled after a Golden Retriever, while the next was a deep burgundy cat with brown patches covering its sides, the third was a brown and rust coloured dog modeled after a Sheltie, and the last was a yellow striped tabby cat with green eyes.

“Those are perfect Manon, thank you.” Marinette smiled and ruffled the kids’ hair. “Now. I’ll buy you both either a stuffed animal or a candy bar on this shopping trip and the other on our next shopping trip, sound good?”

Chris and Manon nodded and jumped on the sides of the cart, and the three walked out of the store with their purchases. Chris and Manon happily clutched a new stuffed animal each and they happily helped carry the bags back to the Wayne family apartment, where Marinette stashed the bags in the bathroom she shared with Damian and Colin, before she took the two kids back to their own apartments. She had decorating to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is intentionally hiding the things she's buying from her siblings for the sole purpose of surprising her siblings.


	39. Megamind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a short!
> 
> Featuring baby Mari and slightly less baby Damian!
> 
> The first time the family sees the movie, Megamind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were there midnight showings in 2010? I don't remember. Were there midnight showings for kids' movies? I'm not sure. Do I care whether or not there were midnight showings for kids' movies in 2010? Nope.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short.

_ October 29th, 2010 11:30 PM EST _

Marinette bounced on the pads of her feet, her sapphire eyes excitedly taking in everything around her. Her older siblings were huddled together a few feet away, or most of them were as Damian was standing on his own with his jacket pulled tight around his form.

“I don’t see why we’re out this late. It’ll be the same movie if we go to the showing in the morning.” Damian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bruce looked at his children, at the way they interacted, at the way at least one of the older ones would have their eyes on Marinette and Damian (although Jason was usually the one watching Marinette and Dick was usually the one watching Damian), at the way the boys made sure to keep their eyes on their sisters (even if Damian didn’t like Marinette there was no way he’d let anything happen to her  because it’d upset the older kids and not because he actually cared about her ). He felt a smile spread across his face as he shook his head fondly. “We’re out this late because Clark and his family are coming over tomorrow and staying for most of the day while Diana is joining us for dinner.”

“This is supposed to be a good movie Damian.” Dick chirped, a big goofy grin on his face as he looped an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “You’ll probably like it.”

Tim blinked owlishly, a to go cup of coffee held reverently in his hands, as he looked at his siblings. “You can’t pressure him into liking something.” He took a long drink of coffee before turning to Stephanie. “What are we doing again?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “We’re going to the movies as a family.” She smiled at her little brother and ruffled his already mussed up hair.

Duke shook his head fondly and looked at the two oldest girls with a smile. “He’s going to fall asleep during the movie.” He let out a bark of a laugh and wrapped his arms around Babs and Cas. “Definitely going to fall asleep during the movie.”

Babs nodded and smiled, the hilarity of the situation lost on Cas. “Yes he is, and it’s going to be hilarious.”

_ October 30th, 2010 1:47 AM EST _

Jason and Duke shook their heads as Bruce carried Tim, Dick carried Damian and Babs carried Marinette out of the theatre. Jason looped an arm around his little brother’s neck and laughed. “That was a great movie!”

Duke nodded and laughed. “It really was a great movie.” He looked at Stephanie and Cassandra with a smile. “What do you think?”

Cassandra smiled, a little thing full of teeth but light. “It was adequate.”

Barbara smiled and nodded. “I think Damian and Mini liked it.”

Steph smiled and wrapped her arms around Cas. “It had a nice message.” She absentmindedly started braiding Cas’s hair with a smile. “I like that it shows anyone can be a hero, no matter the backstory.”

Cas brightened under Steph’s affection (and words) and leaned into her sister’s touch. “It was nice.”


	40. Blue Eyes, Brown Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think Miraculous Chloé should get. I'm not going to go with the dragon (because I've done it twice already) or the bee (because of canon) but I don't know what else would fit her.

Marinette glanced up from her laptop, her eyes searching for Alix’s head of pink hair, before going back to writing her persuasive essay. She couldn’t explain it but she had a feeling that something was going to happen, something bad. She knew at least one of her siblings would make fun of her but at least one of them would understand what she was saying.

Colin nudged her, a whispered “pay attention” hissed in her direction before he went back to his own work. He, like Damian and herself, wore a borrowed shirt over a borrowed pair of sweatpants. His hair, like Damian’s, was left alone and bedraggled. They all had dark circles under their eyes, but that didn’t stop them from putting in their best effort at school.

Damian turned to the two of them with a glare, his green eyes dulled from lack of sleep.

\---

The Wayne siblings sat at a table, waiting for their two friends, when Lila Rossi stalked up to them. Her hair was styled in its usual style, her two dumb hair sausages hanging down by her shoulders, while she wore an orange blazer over her black romper with gray tights. Her face was twisted in a scowl and her green eyes pulsed with the same light emitted from the Lazarus Pits.

“You freaks had better stay away from Adrien. His father wouldn’t like it if he learned that you were encouraging terrible behaviours.” Lila’s tone was dark and barely above a whisper.

“You’re the one breaking a restraining order.” Damian rolled his eyes and looked around, looking for their friends. “We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“Our lawyers will be in touch with your’s.” Colin shrugged and plucked their picnic basket off of the ground and pulled out a picnic blanket.

Marinette’s eyes suddenly clouded with tears and she wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel her fear swirling around, angrily darting back and forth under her skin, and she wished she was back home. She would take a risk of a Joker attack over dealing with Lila and Hawkmoth anyday.

As suddenly as the tears appeared, Alix appeared. Holding Marinette’s face in her hands and murmuring encouraging words. Alix’s pink hair was down, the first time it had been since Marinette had met her, and gave Marinette something to focus on.

“-there you go. Deep breaths. That’s it, there you go Daesuqa.” Alix’s face was calm, relief flooding her eyes when she saw Marinette’s tears start to dry.

Adrien stood between the Wayne kids and Lila, a frown on his face. “If my father would rather I associate with you and other low class plebeians than with a family as influential as the Waynes, then he has a problem.” He turned back to his friends and collected the picnic basket and blanket. “Let’s go. We can eat lunch anywhere and there are several nicer places than in the school courtyard.”

\---

The five friends walked back into the courtyard towards the end of lunch, however, they were stopped by Chloé Bourgeois.

“I may not like you, Dupain-Cheng, but Adrikins is my best friend, and because of that and only that I’ll help you. That doesn’t make us friends, that doesn’t even make us friendly. Adrikins is my friend, and he’s your friend.”

Marinette nodded, thinking about how well Chloé would get along with Chiot. “Chloé? Would you want to come home with us on our next school break?”

Chloé rolled her eyes and shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. “Maybe. If, you can promise that it’ll be to the same standards of my room in the hotel.”

Marinette smiled and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

\---

It had been merely a week since Lila had called them freaks, and in that time Chloé had somehow found herself becoming friends with the youngest Wayne. Currently, the blonde found herself lounging on Marinette’s bed while the ravenette fiddled with her hands.

Marinette turned from the desk she was sitting in front of and looked at Chloé. “Hey, um, Chloé?”

The blonde turned to her reluctant friend and arched a single brow high on her forehead. “Yes, Wayne?”

“What do you, um, know about crushes?” Marinette flushed a deep red, drawing the blonde’s analytical blue eyes to her blush.

“Are you telling me you like Alix Kubdel? Because I’m pretty sure the only ones who don’t know about your crush on her are her, Adrikins, and L ê Chiến.” Chlo é rolled her eyes and settled back down amongst the pillows.

“No, um, this. This isn’t about Alix. I think, I think I might have a crush on someone else, someone older.”

“Someone older?” Both eyebrows attempted to meet Chloé’s hairline and she scooched closer to Marinette. “Why?”

Marinette blushed darker and looked down. “Nora. Nora Cèsaire.”

\---

Nora looked at Alya as her younger sister clumped in her chair. Her right eyebrow, the one with a slit shaved in it, was arched inquisitively. “Well? Fess up. Why don’t you like Marinette?”

Alya grumbled under her breath, her red-brown hair falling limply around her shoulders. “It’s none of your business.”

Nora sighed and shook her head. It had been long enough since the incident in the park that Nora knew Alya had assumed she’d forgotten about her behaviour. Nora, however, had been busy working everyday since then to be able to afford a few days off, today being the first of her days off and the next few she was hoping to spend getting to know the Wayne siblings, and simply hadn’t had time to have this conversation with her younger sister. “Ella and Etta were having fun with Chris, Manon, and Marinette. Why’d you hurt them?”

“Because she’s a freak! Her whole family is comprised of freaks and liars and savages! I swear the green-eyed one is a murderer! She has a tattoo! She’s thirteen and she has a tattoo!” Alya continued growling angrily about what she thought was wrong with Marinette, and by extension her family, but her rant fell on deaf ears.

Nora was stuck on one thing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne was thirteen and had a tattoo. She knew things were different in America, but the thought of Marinette, little and whip-thin Marinette, having a tattoo shocked her. She would have to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Lila have been spending a lot of time together, which is where Alya's comment about them being freaks comes from. I hope you liked seeing into Nora's head, however briefly. Also, I know it seems like the relationship between Chloé and Marinette is progressing extremely fast, but when you've got mutual friends and enemies you tend to get along really well.


	41. Cèsaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has a conversation with her mother after having spent time with Marinette, Chris, and Manon.

Nora paced the length of the apartment, having spent the last few days in the park finding out more about the new person her youngest sisters had already grown so attached to and couldn’t line up what Alya had said with what she learned today. She pursed her lips and looked up when she heard the door open. She smiled at her mother when she walked through the door, hung her keys up by the door and toed off her shoes. “Hey Mom. You got a sec? Ella and Etta are already in bed and Alya is at Rose’s for the night.”

Marlena smiled at her oldest daughter and nodded. “Can I change fist? I still smell like the kitchen at work.”

Nora nodded, grateful for the few extra moments to collect her thoughts. “Yeah. While you’re getting changed I can make you some tea.”

Marlena pressed an affectionate kiss to Nora’s cheek as she walked to her room. She called out to Nora, “you’re the best”, before she closed the door to her bedroom to change out of her uniform.

Nora brewed a pot of tea and pulled her mother’s favourite mug out of the cupboard beside the fridge before she pulled out the honey. She had just filled the mug with tea and started stirring in the honey when Marlena emerged from her bedroom in a worn shirt that had once belonged to Nora’s father with a pair of shorts and her hair was pulled away from her face in a loose bun.

Marlena accepted the warm mug Nora pressed into her hand. She smiled and nodded appreciatively before taking a long drink from her tea. She made a happy noise and motioned towards the living room with her head. She sat down on one side of the couch and waited for Nora to sit down as well. “What’s up buttercup?”

“What do you know about Alya’s new classmate, Marinette Wayne?”

“Of the Gotham Waynes?” At Nora’s nod of affirmation Marlena hummed. “The Waynes stayed in Le Grand Paris some years ago, Ms. Wayne got into a verbal disagreement with Ms. Bourgeois and her brothers came to her defense. She’s a sweet girl, thanked every member of the staff every day and always left fresh baked treats for us in the kitchen.” Marlena paused, taking a drink of tea to collect her thoughts. “She was pleasant.”

Nora nodded and turned towards her mother. “So, Alya hasn’t told you about her? Not a thing?”

“Why would she?”

“She seems to think Marinette is a freak.” Nora paused, searching her mother’s face for any sign that she agreed with Alya’s words, before she surged forward. “I think Marinette’s something else. She’s not like most people around here, certainly not like anyone else her age.”

Marlena smiled knowingly and placed her empty mug on the coffee table. She leaned forward and placed a supportive hand on Nora’s shoulder. “Sweetheart. Do you like this girl?”

Nora’s face screwed up, as though she’d just eaten something sour. “No. Nothing against her, I just don’t like her like that.” She smiled, her face relaxing, before she spoke. “I want to wrap her in a blanket and protect her from the harshness of the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears up any Noranette thoughts. Marinette likes her but Nora sees her as a little sister.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short.


	42. Kara Babysits Tiny Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and the rest of the gang have a baddie to defeat, and so they leave Marinette in the (very capable) hands of Kara Zor-El, more commonly known as Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone loves seeing baby Mari again.

Kara smiled at her cousin and the man he called his brother as they continued to share looks, Clark’s saying “you can trust her” while Mr. Wayne’s said “are you crazy? I barely trust my own kids!”

“It’s really no trouble at all. I used to babysit John all the time when he was little.” Kara confidently stated an easy smile on her face. “She’s only two years younger than John, I’m sure I can watch her for a few hours.”

“Come on Bruce. Kara’s the only one who’s not going to be involved in this.” Clark pleaded with the man he considered a brother. “If you can trust me-” Bruce shot him a look “-okay so not me. If you can trust Lois and Conner with her, you can trust Kara. She’s so much like them that she’ll have no problem.”

Kara smiled at the two men. “I promise Mister Wayne. She’ll be in good hands. I won’t take my eyes off of her.”

\---

Okay, so, maybe “I won’t take my eyes off of her” was already out the window, but it totally wasn’t Kara’s fault. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts before landing on her cousin Conner’s. She pressed the call button and worried her lip.

“Hey Kara! What’s up?” Conner sounded winded, but otherwise fine.

“Your dad said you watch Mr. Wayne’s youngest often. Does she have any favourite hiding places?”

Conner let out a sigh before he spoke again. “You too?” He let out a breathless laugh and Kara could hear the smile. “She has a penchant for hiding in the back of closets. It’s something she does at home and no one’s quite sure why she does it. I won’t tell her dad if you don’t want me to.”

“You’re the best Kon. Thank you so much.” Kara smiled and blew him kisses. “I’ll send you a text when I find her. I promise, maybe I’ll send you a picture.”

Conner laughed. “Send a picture. I’ve missed Tiny Wayne.” Conner hung up the phone and Kara tossed her phone aside to go search all of the closets.

Kara found Marinette in the darkest corner of her bedroom closet, her tiny arms wrapped around thinner legs but she was clad in clothes reminiscent of Conner’s Superboy costume and that threw Kara for a loop. “Hey.” Kara got down on her hands and knees, presenting herself as a non threat. “I just talked to Kon. He says he misses you and he wants a picture of you.”

“Oiseaux noir?” Her voice was soft, timid and afraid but to Kara it was the best thing she had ever heard. “He did?”

Kara nodded and moved towards Marinette’s tiny form. Her blue eyes took in her surroundings and she felt a frown tug at her lips. “He wants a picture of you. Do you feel up to taking a picture for Kon?”

Marinette nodded and unwrapped her arms from around her legs. She moved towards Kara and let her pick her up and hold her against her chest. Marinette wrapped her arms and legs around Kara and buried her face in Kara’s neck.

\---

Bruce walked into Kara’s parents’ house and a smile grew on his face. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two girls, Marinette with her face buried in Kara’s shoulder and Kara wrapped protectively around Marinette. He smiled and knew he made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on who you want baby Mari to meet next. I'm kind of giving with the original Teen Titans (who are Dick's age).


	43. Ma Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce drops Marinette off at the Kent Family Farm in Kansas. This'll be an adventure and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Baby Mari is meeting Ma Kent, let's see how that goes? She'll get along better with Pa Kent purely because she has so many positive male role models.

Bruce smiled at Martha Kent as he passed her a bag. “I’m really sorry you’re just now getting to meet her and it’s like this. I promise, I was going to invite you and your husband for dinner with the rest of the family. We just didn’t expect to get this call.” His smile fell for half of a second, but that half of a second was all it took for Martha to know exactly how much the man cared for his children. “That bag is filled with different things, like, she prefers Jason, Dick, Duke and my shirts but she prefers her sisters’ pants and Tim and Damian’s pajamas, however her favourite is Alfred’s sweaters.”

“Bruce, I know how to take care of a child. I’m sure we’ll do fine. I will see you and your little girl when you drop her off before your trip.” Martha rested a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and offered him a comforting smile. “You make sure that idiot son of mine is with you when you drop her off, his father has something to discuss with him.”

Bruce nodded and pressed an affectionate kiss to her cheek. “Thanks Ma.”

\---

Martha’s gaze bounced between her son, Bruce, and the little girl between them. Since they all referred to her as Tiny Wayne, Martha assumed she was five, maybe six, years old. She was not expecting a tiny eight year old who looked like a strong gust of wind could knock her over, however, Martha smiled comfortingly at the three.

“Clark! Get over here and hug your mother.” Martha opened her arms and suddenly her boy was there and all was right with the world. “Go see your father before you and Bruce take off.” She let go of her son and turned to face Bruce and his daughter. “Hi, I’m Clark’s mom. Most call me Ma, you can call me Grandma if you want.”

Bruce nodded in agreement before looking at his daughter. “What do you say Mon Chou?”

She had the biggest sapphire eyes that Martha had ever seen and in that moment she looked so much like her grandsons that she couldn’t control herself and suddenly she had her arms wrapped around the tiny girl.

“Oh honey, you’re so thin. Are they feeding you enough?” Martha couldn’t help herself and she was sending the tiny girl through the house into the kitchen. “Are you feeding that girl enough? Why is she so thin? Why am I just now learning about her? Don’t even think that I didn’t see those bruises. Where did she get them?! Why is she so quiet?!”

“Ubaba saved me from a terrible situation. He’s not responsible for the bruises, we got a little carried away with the rough housing, that’s what happens when you’ve got eight older siblings.” The tiny girl sounded from the doorway before she was slipping from the house and wrapping her arms around Bruce. “Ubaba, can’t I just stay home with Grandpa Alfie?”

Bruce squatted down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders. “Mon Chou, Grandpa Alfie is going to a funeral for one of his army buddies. You know that. And no, you can’t stay with Pam or Harley or Selina. Clark and I think it’ll be good for you to get to know Ma and Pa Kent. Marinette, can you at least give them a chance? If it doesn’t work out, I’ll see if one of the Allens isn’t busy and if they can come get you.”

The tiny girl, Marinette, nodded. “I guess.”

“Thank you Marinette.” Bruce pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. “Be good for Grandma, okay?”

“I make no promises.” Marinette smiled before letting go of Bruce and turning to face the barn. “Imma go see if I can find Uncle Clark and meet his dad!”

Bruce watched her go, his love for her clear in his eyes. “She’s been through a lot. Don’t push her.”

“Don't tell me how to be a grandparent. I’ve got two grandsons from Clark and your cloud.” Martha brushed his worries aside, assuming them to be unfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cloud is a group of bats. I wasn't sure if you would know that or not. I hope you don't mind my characterization of Ma Kent. She just doesn't know any better, yet.


	44. Ma Kent Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest series of shorts. It's going to be at least one more part after this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Martha and Jonathan smiled at their newest grandchild, before Martha picked up the pan of meatloaf and carried it to the table. “John, get Marinette then the two of you go wash up for dinner.”

Jonathan nodded and scooped Marinette up off of the floor, sending the girl into a fit of giggles, before carrying her to the bathroom.

Martha shook her head at her husband’s antics before placing the meatloaf down on the table. She wiped her hands on her apron before setting three places.

Jonathan walked back into the dining room with Marinette slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Come on little calf. Time to eat. Martha, if you would say grace?”

The three sat down around the table, Marinette noticeably closer to Jonathan than to Martha, and they held hands. Jonathan and Martha bowed their heads before Martha said grace.

Jonathan served all three of them, although Martha didn’t seem to like that Jonathan was treating Marinette as though she would break. He was doting on Marinette like Martha hadn’t seen him dote on anyone since Clark was young.

\---

Marinette sat in the loft in the barn, her legs tucked under her. Jonathan was getting ready to feed the chickens and the cows when Martha stormed in.

“Jonathan Hiriam Kent!” Martha’s hands were moving all over, occasionally making contact with Jonathan’s chest. “What in the Hell are you doing?”

Jonathan looked around, confused. “Feeding the animals?” He hefted a bale of hay into his arms before looking back at Martha. “What are you doing?”

Martha scowled. “What are you doing with Bruce’s daughter?”

“Taking care of her. What are you doing?” Jonathan shook his head. “Talk to her. She’s got her reasons for acting the way she does.”

Martha looked at Jonathan as he walked out of the barn to go put the hay bale in the pasture. Martha shook her head and looked around the barn, straightening a few of the odds and ends. She sighed before she looked around the barn again.

“He calls me little calf because all of the cows swarmed me and put themselves between me and him and Uncle Clark.” Marinette’s voice sounded from above Martha’s head, but it sounded sad. “Ubaba wants us to get along, Uncle Clark wants us to get along, for their sake, and their sake only, I will try to get along with you.” Marinette slid off the loft, tucking and rolling like Dick taught her as she dropped. “You may be Uncle Clark’s mom, but you’re not my grandma. Grandma Martha died before I was born, Grandma Gina hasn’t been involved in my life since the fire, and I never knew Maman’s Mama’s name.” Marinette walked out of the barn, baffling Martha Kent.

\---

Jonathan Kent smiled at Mariette as she walked out of the barn. “Little calf.” He called out to her and suddenly she was changing course from the house to his side. “Little calf. Hey, what’s wrong?”

Marinette buried her face in Jonathan’s leg and Jonathan knew in that moment that his wife had caused this little girl, his little calf, to cry. Jonathan picked her up and let her bury her face in his shoulder, knowing she needed the comfort.

“Little calf? Do you wanna call your dad and see if he can have someone come get you?”

Marinette shook her head. “I wanna stay with you.”


	45. Ma Kent Part 3

Jonathan Kent tucked Marinette into bed, the bed Connor usually claimed when he stayed the night, before he sat on the end of the bed. “Do you wanna tell me what caused you to run from the barn earlier?”

Marinette shrugged before pulling the collar of the shirt, one of Jason’s, higher around her neck. “Mrs. Kent was being mean to you, and talking badly about Ubaba. But Ubaba’d never hurt me, never!” Marinette sat up straight and stared at Jonathan. “Ubaba and Jay-Jay saved me from bad people in Paris. They brought me home and understood when I only spoke French, they gave me a safe place to live after Maman and Papa burned with our apartment. Ubaba and Jay-Jay gave me a family, they made sure that everyone else was nice to me.”

Jonathan felt his blood run cold. “Little calf, when you say bad people, what did they do?” He looked at Marinette, looking for any evidence of past abuse.

Marinette wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged. “Got mad when I spoke languages other than French, or when I didn’t know what they wanted from me, or when I was better than their kids at school, or when I wanted to go to my friends’ houses.”

Jonathan frowned before he moved to sit beside Marinette. “Little calf. Hey. None of that was your fault, and I will protect you from whatever I possibly can.”

Marinette leaned against Jonathan’s side for a while, the two talking about whatever until Marinette fell asleep. Jonathan tucked her back in before pressing a kiss to her forehead and leaving the room for the night.

Jonathan walked into his bedroom and got into bed. He stared at the ceiling until Martha came to bed, at which point he turned to face the wall. “She lived a horrible life before Bruce rescued her. You’re not helping.”

\---

Jonathan and Marinette were out of the house before Martha woke up. Martha didn’t see them until it was time for dinner. Martha made fried chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans.

Jonathan sat at the head of the table, Marinette to his right and Martha to his left. Jonathan talked to both of them but they didn’t talk to each other. And then, when Marinette got ready for bed, Jonathan tucked her in and let her talk some more.

\---

Martha startled awake, glanced at the clock and saw it was just after midnight. She rolled out of bed before pulling on a robe and walking out of her bedroom. She walked down the hall to the room Marinette was staying in and pulled open the door. She sat down on the bed beside Marinette and pulled her into her lap.

Marinette struggled for a few moments before settling down, smelling the familiar scent of farm animals and floral.

“Oh sweet pea.” Martha wrapped her arms around Marinette and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I know I haven't been very understanding since you got here but I’ll try harder. I’ll try to get along with you better.” Martha wiped away the tears that cascaded down Marinette’s face before pulling her close. “It’ll be okay. It’ll all be okay. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to but I will always be here when you have a nightmare. I will always be here to comfort you after a nightmare and sometimes that’s all anyone needs.”

\---

Marinette hugged Jonathan before hugging Martha. “Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa.” Marinette waved as she ran to her dad.

Martha leaned against Jonathan as they waved at their little granddaughter. She waited until Marinettte and Bruce had driven away from the house to talk to her husband. “You ready the shotgun, I’ll buy the plane tickets. We’ll murder whoever hurt our little girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this short, however, I think everyone can agree that this is probably one of the better parts.
> 
> What did you think of this? Of how Martha connected with Marinette?


	46. Oiseaux Noir in Paris

Marinette, flanked by Damian and Colin, ran behind Chris and Manon. Their laughs had begun to bleed into one another, making them seem more like siblings than simply friends.

Damian, ever the cautious and overprotective brother, constantly divided his attention between Marinette and their surroundings. Colin, less likely to start a fight than Damian but more than prepared to finish one, looked towards the two younger kids running ahead of them, keeping an eye out for any danger in the only direction Damina wasn’t.

Chris and Manon ran until they saw Ella and Etta, at which point they changed course and practically plowed into the two girls.

“Ella!” Chris shouted with glee.

At the same time Manon squealed “Etta!”

Ella chirped “Manon!”

And Etta giggled around her shout of “Chris!”

Marinette slowed to a brisk jog when she saw the other girls, a soft smile on her face. “Well hello there.” Marinette bowed lowly towards the four kids, drawing giggles from them and a hearty chuckle from someone behind the four kids. When she stood back up, the ends of her borrowed flannel flapping in the slight breeze over her borrowed denim jeans, her sapphire eyes locked with Nora’s golden brown eyes and Marinette blushed a pretty shade of red which would have looked even better on her superhero counterpart. “Hi Nora.”

“Hey Marinette. Who’re you wearing today?” Nora asked before her eyes darted down to the kids.

Damian and Colin rolled their eyes, knowing Nora would only have eyes for Marinette until she gave Nora a satisfactory answer.

“Inspired by Oiseaux noir.” Marinette shrugged. “Just one of those things.”

Nora nodded, although she didn’t know if Oiseaux noir was someone important or not, but smiled. “I have no idea who that is but if they make you feel the need to wear denim and plaid then that’s cool.”

Damian laughed before he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his pictures before landing on one of Marinette and Conner. He turned his phone toward Nora with a single raised eyebrow. “This is Conner, Copycat called him Oiseaux noir. The rest of the family calls him Kon.”

Colin let out a laugh before knocking shoulders with Damian. “Will you watch her and the little ones if we step away for a little while?”

Nora turned to watch as Marinettescooped up all four of the little ones and laughed before nodding at the boys. “She’ll be fine with me. I’ll protect her.”

\---

Marinette settled back onto her right leg, her arms up in a defensive stance as she faced a punching bag. She sent a quick jab at the punching bag before she turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. She took a few moments to relax her stance before smiling. “Hey Nora. How’re the girls?”

Nora’s eyes drifted from Marinette’s stance to her face to the tattoo displayed on her abdomen. She felt her heart pang at the reminder that the younger girl had lost her parents before her eyes connected with the younger girl’s. “Ella and Etta appreciate the effort you put into the outfits you made for them.” Nora felt a smile break out on her face before she gestured towards the ring behind her. “You wanna spar with me?”

Marinette smiled before nodding. “Yeah, sure, that’d probably be better than practicing with a punching bag.” Marinette stooped to take a drink of water from her water bottle, a blood red metal bottle with a gold Wonder Woman logo in the center, before she shook out her shoulders. “You do this often?”

Nora let out a chuckle before clambouring into the ring. “Offer to fight my little sister’s classmates? Never.” She shook out her shoulders before looking back at the younger girl. “Come on rich girl. Let’s see what all of your daddy’s trainers have done.”

Marinette smirked before she ducked into the ring. “Try six older brothers, three older sisters, three older cousins, and a very publicly influential family.” Marinette’s face darkened as she made the first move. Marinette struck like lightning, fast and accurate.

Nora threw up her arms to block Marinette’s jab, but didn’t see her legs move into a leg sweep. Nora fell onto her butt before she pushed herself back up to attempt to strike back. As the sparring continued, Nora seemed to be throwing all of her energy into blocking and dodging Marinette’s strikes. Nora was looking for an opening, any opening, when Marinette froze momentarily. Nora attempted to utilize the opportunity to strike her but Marinette planted her hands on Nora’s shoulders and vaulted over the taller girl.

Nora turned to look at who had entered the gym. She paused at the sight of Marinette wrapped around a taller boy with black hair and blue eyes not unlike her own, but was spurred on by the laughter pouring out of Marinette and watched as he drank it in like it was air. Nora held out a hand, an amicable smile on her face. “I’m Nora. And you?”

He held out the hand not wrapped around Marinette and smiled. “I’m Conner, my family calls me Kon. She calls me Oiseaux noir.”

Marinette smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before disentangling herself. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

Nora could tell from the way they were together that it was normal for her to be hanging off of him. “We can spar anytime you want. Just give me a call.” Nora watched as Marinette nodded before dragging Kon out of the gym after she pushed all of her stuff into his arms.

\---

Marinette smiled as she led her Oiseaux noir into her house. “I think you’ll like this.” She pulled him into the study and carefully led him down the hidden staircase. She guided him through the cave and pushed him to sit in her chair. “What do you think?”

“This puts the batcave to shame.” Conner responded honestly while looking around the cave. “Our fathers would love to have this technology.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Marinette has been almost kidnapped numerous times. Yes, she has fought off her would-be kidnappers. Yes, she does get underestimated for being small and slight and a girl.


	47. Nightmares and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awoken by nightmares, Marinette is already unstable but when Lila says the one phrase which sets her over the edge, she goes catatonic.
> 
> Pulled from her catatonia by Damian humming "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan, she is then aided by Jason singing "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics (the 1983 version of the song that many are familiar with because of Marilyn Manson's rendition in 1995).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter contains strong language that may not be acceptable for all audiences and child abuse. If either of these things triggers you, feel free to skip anything italicized (which is just nightmares giving us background into Marinette's time while in the French foster care system). There is one line that Lila says which is pulled directly from Marinette's nightmares.

_ Marinette whimpered as she curled into herself. She didn’t remember what she’d said, just that it wasn’t in French. _

_ The belt came down onto her crossed arms, a sharp sting blossoming across her forearms, and she let out a quiet yelp. Her foster mother scowled at her and continued to bring the belt down onto her arms. _

_ Her foster father simply brought his cigarette back to his lips with a disinterested sneer. “Pumpkin, let’s just get this over with. Our soaps are almost on.” _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette felt her heart beating in her throat as she cowered in the back of the closet behind a lot of clothing. She tried not to think about the new bruises covering old bruises, she tried not to think about the fact that she couldn’t see very well out of her left eye, she  _ **_especially_ ** _ tried not to think about the fact that her ribs hurt with every breath. She held her breath as she heard footsteps approaching and tried to make herself even smaller than she already was in the darkest corner of the smallest closet in the home. _

_ “Where are you?!” Her foster father snarled as he stalked past. “Where the fuck are you you little bitch?!” _

_ Marinette felt tears roll down her cheeks and tried not to make a peep as the tears slid over the split in her lip. _

_ \--- _

_ “What is this?!” Her foster mother shouted at her, waving her maths test through the air. “What the fuck is this?!” _

_ Marinette kept her eyes trained on the floor, not looking at her foster mother as she roughly grabbed her arm or as she shouted in her face. She didn’t know that acing a maths test would result in this reaction. She would remember that for the next time they had a test in school. _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette pressed her back, littered with welts, into the corner of the closet. She couldn’t help but pray that her superhero saviours would turn up sooner rather than later to save her from this particular house. She tried to fight off the tears, knowing they’d only aggravate her injuries. She wanted out of this house, she wanted to be safe, she wanted to feel safe. _

_ Marinette pressed her hands over her mouth when she heard footsteps approaching her hiding place. She pressed herself into the corner and into as small of a ball as she possibly could when the door started to open. She peaked through the assorted coats hanging in front of her to see her foster sister. Jocelyne, her foster sister, was the only person in the foster family she could see herself getting along with. _

_ “Come on Marinette.” Jocelyne pleaded, her eyes soft. “Use my phone to call your guys. You don’t deserve this shit.” _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette gasped as her eyes filled with tears. She scratched at the hand wrapped around her neck and she felt the tears bubble up. She frantically looked around the room before her eyes landed on Matthieu hiding in the corner of the room. She brought her hand up to her face and made the sign for him to call someone and he leapt from the room to the phone. _

_ Her foster father simply tightened his grip on her throat and growled. “You little bitch!” _

_ Marinette must have blacked out due to oxygen deprivation because when she opened her eyes next it was to Red Hood’s face over her’s. She gasped, taking in a deep breath, before her eyes looked around the room. She saw Batman standing over her foster father before she focused on Red Hood. _

_ “Please.” Marinette wrapped her thin arms  _ ~~_ her too thin arms _ ~~ _ around his neck and whimpered when he picked her up. _

_ “B. Come on.” Red Hood turned to look at Matthieu, a soft nod given in his direction. “Thank you for calling us.” _

_ \--- _

Marinette jolted awake, pressing a hand against her chest before she pulled Houdini to her chest. “Thank you for being here for me Houdini.” She stroked down the length of Houdini’s back a few times before Houdini got up and walked away. She combed her hands through her hair, pulling it back into a messy bun that she tied up with a black ribbon. She threw the blanket off of her and slipped out of bed before turning around to make her bed. “Okay Oberon, who should I look like today?”

Oberon simply sighed before he laid his head atop his paws, Oberon blinked his eyes at Marinette a few times before Marinette smiled.

“Ms. Kyle it is.” Marinette grabbed a pair of black faux leather pants, a black crop top and a black faux leather jacket. She changed out of her pajamas into the Catwoman inspired outfit before critiquing her appearance in the mirror. She grabbed a black ribbon choker and fastened it around her neck before swiping some black shimmery eyeshadow across her eyelids. She did a dramatic cat eye look with her eyeliner before applying some mascara and finishing her makeup with a matte red lip. She pulled on a pair of socks before stuffing her feet into a pair of black faux leather boots.

\---

Marinette sat in her spot between her brothers, they’d actually arrived at school early for the first time in a long time, while they were all working on a free writing assignment for one of their English classes. Marinette had turned to Colin, asking him a question in Hebrew, when Lila walked in. Marientte turned to ask the same question, only this time in Arabic, to Damian when she locked eyes with Lila.

Lila scoffed before flipping her hair over her shoulder. “This is France. In France, people speak French. So, speak the language or go back to whatever filthy hole it is you crawled out of, you little bitch.”

Marinette’s normally calm demeanor froze at Lila’s words, and for a moment Lila thought she had won, until Marinette clamped her hands over her ears and pulled her knees to her chest. Marinette let herself fall out of her chair and backed herself into one of the corners under the desk.

Damian fell to his knees in front of the desk before looking at Colin. “Call Grayson or Thomas or Kent. Call someone.”

Colin pulled out his phone and dialled Dick’s phone number. He worried his bottom lip as the rest of the class filtered into the room.

“What’s going on?” Alya asked her bestie, not really caring what was happening but wanting to know anyway.

“Marinette’s just pretending. She was so cruel to me before you all-” Lila began before Damian cut her off.

“Bullshit!” Damian turned to glare at Lila before Colin held up a hand.

“Dick? Dick! Hey, sorry to wake you up but we’re at school and Marinette is curled into herself hiding under a desk… Yeah, she pushed herself into the corner… No, Damian’s trying to coax her out… I don’t - I’m not sure. I don’t know what set her off and I don’t know how to help. Please, can’t you try something?”

Damian looked at Colin and moved back to give him room when he knelt beside him.

Colin pressed the phone between Marinette’s ear and her hand. He waited a minute before taking his phone back. “Dick? … That bad huh? Do you, what should, what can we do?”

Damian pressed himself under the desk and tried to remember what his father would do when she had a nightmare right after he and Todd had brought her home. He settled for humming “I’m Just a Kid” by Simple Plan in the hopes that she’d come out of the corner. He glanced at Colin, who was deep in conversation with Grayson, before motioning to their stuff.

Colin nodded, sandwiching his phone between his ear and his shoulder, and started to close their laptops and tuck them safely back into their bags before he stopped and sighed. “Look, Dick, just call the school and tell them we needed a mental health day. Damian is humming one of those dumb songs Jason pretends he doesn’t listen to and I think he’s only hoping ot get her out of the corner. We’ll call Jason as soon as we leave the school, I promise. And if he doesn’t pick up we’ll keep calling him until he does.”

Damian smiled gratefully at Colin and continued his humming. He had gotten through the first fourteen measures before Marinette moved out of the corner, the first twenty-one before she had moved closer to him, and had just finished the thirty-second measure when she leaned against his chest. She wasn’t normal, simply no longer catatonic, by the time Damian maneuvered them out from beneath the desk. He held her against his chest before shouldering one of their bags and leading the way out of the classroom.

\---

Marinette was vaguely aware of the passing faces, most screwed up in expressions of pity while a few wore expressions of sadistic glee. She simply leaned against her big brother’s chest and tried to forget everything that had ever happened to her.

She was even more vaguely aware of Colin insistently calling Jason before she clumsily pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him. Colin flushed in embarrassment before selecting the emergency call and typing in Jason’s number. He frowned when not even a few moments later the gruff and gravelly voice of Jason flooded his ears.

“Pixie Pop? What’s wrong?” Jason sounded concerned, not something Colin or Damian were used to hearing from him.

Colin slid the phone between Damian’s shoulder and Marientte’s ear.

“Pixie Pop? Can you hear me?” Jason’s voice was quiet and unsure, something Marinette hadn’t heard since the days when he and Ubaba would rescue her from foster homes.

“Jay-Jay?” Marientte’s voice cracked before she curled her hand around her phone. “I wanna go home. Wanna be safe. Please.”

Jason swore under his breath before he started singing. “Sweet dreams are made of this.”

\---

Jason barged into Bruce’s office in Wayne Industries, disrupting a meeting in progress.

“Jason!” Bruce chastised. “I’m in the middle of something can thi-”

Jason rubbed a hand down his face. “Marinette had a panic attack while waiting for school to start. Pixie Pop had a panic attack and, from what Dickiebird says, she was unresponsive for several minutes. Demon Spawn had to hum I’m Just a Kid to get her to come out of the corner she’d backed herself into. Colin called me multiple times this morning before he called me from her phone. I’m going to Paris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Too much? Too little?
> 
> Marinette's outfit can be found here: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/391742867577950816/ with slight additions.
> 
> What Miraculous do you think Jason should wield? Should he have a more impulsive or calculate role in the attacks? Should his suit draw inspiration from Mari's or draw inspiration from Red Hood? What weapon should he wield?


	48. "A Fox Never Shares Their Secrets"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Jason gets to Paris and surprises await.

Jason climbed onto the plane, his phone tucked into his pocket and his ticket and passport clutched in his hand. He smiled at a friendly looking old lady and her husband.

“What are you going to Paris for? A nice young man like you should be living his life.”

Jason blushed faintly and smiled. “My father decided it’d be a good opportunity for my three youngest siblings to study in Paris. However, I received a call from one of my younger brothers, our little sister is originally from Paris and she, she didn’t have a good experience in Paris. Usually, our brother can help her but, this little witch in her class reminded her of her past and she needs me. So, I dropped everything for her.”

The friendly looking old lady looked at Jason with a smile. “There’s this sweet little girl in Paris, practically my granddaughter, and I left her my house when my late husband died. I’m going back to see her, I have some things I want to give her.”

“Is that not your husband?” Jason nodded towards the man behind her before he slid into his seat.

She let out a laugh before sitting down in her seat, which happened to be the one beside his, and shaking her head. “I’ve never met him before.” She held out her hand to Jason with a smile. “My name is Marianne Fu.”

“Jason Todd.” He shook hands with Marianne but didn’t connect Marianne Fu with the older Chinese man Marinette called Master Fu.

\---

Jason smiled and waved at Marianne as she went off in one direction, presumably to a hotel to sleep for the night, while he went off to the apartment. He was a block away when he broke out in a dead sprint. He disregarded the elevator and ran up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. His eyes flashed green as he ran, desperate to get to his Pixie Pop.

He knocked on the door, likely waking up the entire hall, but he didn’t care. He needed to make sure his Pixie Pop was okay.

Dick answered the door in his pajamas, a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and bunny slippers, and ran a hand through his hair. “Jaybird? Do you have any clue what time it is?”

“Where’s Pixie Pop?” Jason looked at Dick and tried to convey his fear through his eyes. “Dickiebird, where’s Pixie Pop?”

Dick simply moved aside, allowing Jason into the apartment.

Jason slipped past his older brother into the apartment. He quickly walked to the door with a sign with “Marinette” written on it. He raised a hand to knock on the door when the door opened in his face.

“Jay-Jay.” And then there was a tiny thirteen year old wrapped around his waist and a face pressed against his torso.

“Pixie Pop.” Jason pulled Marinette into his arms, cradling the small form of his sister. “I’m here now. Nothing will happen to you.”

\---

Marinette smiled at Jason, pulling on his hand to drag him from the apartment to the house she owned. “Jay-Jay, I gotta show you this! It’s so cool!”

Jason laughed at his little sister, the two of them looked like quite the pair wearing leather jackets over black pants, and let her drag him around her city. “And where, pray tell, is this Pixie Pop?”

“Don’t ask questions. Just appreciate being the fifth one from the family to see it.”

“Fifth?” Jason smiled. “Who else has seen it?”

“Me, Dames, Colin, and Oiseaux noir.” Marinette smiled and laughed. “Plus a few others, and Oiseaux Noir is probably at the house because he wasn’t at the apartment.”

Jason nodded and let her drag him the rest of the way. When they stopped, they were in front of a two-story house. He smiled down at his little sister and let her drag him in.

“Marianne!” Marinette squealed, letting go of his hand to wrap her thin arms around the friendly looking old lady from the plane.

“Marinette!” Marianne wrapped her arms around Marinette before looking behind her. “Jason?”

“Marianne?” Jason replied before taking a step towards the duo. “How do you know my Pixie Pop?”

“Pixie Pop?” Marianne giggled and looked down at the girl. “Your brother, I presume?”

“Jay-Jay. How do you know Marianne?” Marinette smiled.

“We met on the plane. I thought she was married to the guy behind her as we got on.” Jason shrugged. “Wait, Pixie Pop is the sweet little girl who’s practically your granddaughter?”

Marinette giggled before letting go of Marianne and nodding. “She and Master Fu left the house and,“ Marinette tapped one of her earrings before blushing, “related things to me when they left Paris.”

Marianne nodded before gesturing to the kitchen. “There’s a few things in the kitchen for you.” She smiled at the two before a loud series of crashing sounds from upstairs rang out through the house. “What is that?”

“Oiseaux noir.” Marinette turned to look at Jason with her sad puppy-dog eyes. “Please don’t tell Oiseaux bleu. He’s not staying for long, just a couple days, he just needed to get away from Uncle Clark.”

“Pixie Pop. When do I ever tell Dickiebird anything?” Jason laughed. “Conner! Come downstairs!”

Marianne simply raised an eyebrow at Marinette before smiling. “I’m so thrilled that you’ve decided the best use of the home is as a crash pad for your cousin and friends.”

Marinette brightened and smiled. “Actually, anyone who’s stepped foot in this house has spent time saving civilians and knows my secret.”

Marianne brightened. “Alright then. Come on.” Marianne led Marinette and Jason, silently joined by Kon, into the kitchen.

Marinette smiled and linked arms with the older woman. “What do you think of the house so far? I wanted to keep true to the house you left me but, to do it in my own way. Which is why I added colour instead of painting the walls.”

Marianne smiled before pausing just outside of the doorway which would take them into the kitchen. “Is that-”

Marinette nodded. “I found it downstairs and decided it deserved to be somewhere where the light could shine on it.”

The picture they were talking about was a blown-up polaroid of a couple wearing outdated Chinese apparel, the man had closely shorn hair while the woman’s hair was pulled back in a pair of elegant buns tucked behind a beautiful yet simple headdress. Behind the couple was the very house they were standing in, although it was taken quite a few years ago.

“Thank you Marinetta.” Marianne smiled before continuing their trek into the kitchen. “Now though.”

“What did you find?”

Kon leaned against Jason and sleepily rubbed at his eyes. “Who’s the broad?”

Jason smiled. “That’s Marianne Fu. She claims Pixie Pop as her granddaughter.”

Kon looked between the two before nodding. “Are we sure she’s not?”

Jason shrugged before he and Kon stopped following the two girls. “No.”

Marianne handed Marinette a box and smiled. “Open it.”

Marinette opened the box before looking up at Marianne. “Are you sure?” Marianne nodded, so Marinette slowly pulled a rose gold chain out of the box. She looked back up at Marianne before placing the box on the island and looking at the rings strung on the chain. “You’re really sure you want me to have these?”

Marianne nodded before taking the chain from her hand and putting the necklace on Marinette. “Wang and I don’t have any children of our own, you are our legacy and you should have the rings we wore. And, there’s one more surprise.” Marianne pulled out a second box and handed it to Marinette, who looked up at Marianne with that wide-eyed expression that Marianne assumed she wore the day she realized she was to be the Guardian. “Open it.”

Marinette opened the box, a long rectangle box, and gasped. She gently pulled the necklace, a simple choker with a hand-carved pendant, out of the box before looking at Marianne. “Where did you find this?”

Marianne smiled and simply plucked the necklace out of Marinette’s hand before wrapping it around her neck. “A fox never reveals their secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no one asked for Marianne to come back but, it was time for this. Also, there will be more about the necklace with the hand-carved pendant in a short that should be out sometime in the next couple of days.
> 
> However, we have a much more pressing issue. What Miraculous should Jason wield? Would he be impulsive or would he be calculated? Would his suit be inspired by Marinette's or be inspired by his suit as Red Hood?


	49. The Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a journey back to before Tom and Sabine were Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, before they owned the bakery.

Tom hummed as he admired the small chunk of wood he was attempting to carve. This wasn’t his first attempt, or his third, or even his tenth but he wanted it to be perfect. He was madly in love with Sabine and he wanted this to be perfect for her. He brought the carving tools back to the surface of the wood and slowly, painstakingly slowly, started carving the intricate design he had in mind. He carved the delicate loops and the soft curves of the flower petals. He smiled at the delicate disk of Chinese fir and nodded. “This is the one” he thought as he looked at it.

Tom smiled and collected the pendant as well as the spool of red and white striped ribbon. He needed to get his mother’s help with finishing the necklace.

\---

Tom smiled at his mother as she showed him how to attach the pendant to the ribbon.

“See?” Gina asked as she turned to look at her son. She felt her face split in a smile and laughed. “She must be a really lovely lady.”

Tom beamed at Gina and nodded bashfully. “You’d really like her if you gave her a chance.”

Gina nodded and shrugged. “Maybe.” She took the ribbon and pendant from his too large hands and deftly attached the two with a jump ring and a clamp. Gina handed the necklace back to Tom and a soft smile spread across her face when she saw his reaction. “You have to finish it before you can give it to her.”

Tom nodded before attaching two clamps (one at either end). He slowly attached a clasp to one side and a short length of chain to the other, with a set of skills Gina hadn’t known that Tom possessed as he was both slow and deliberate in his actions.

“She’ll love it. Bring her by for lunch tomorrow. I want to give her something.” Gina waved dismissively at her son before giving him a peck on the cheek. “Knock her dead.”

\---

Tom shuffled nervously as he waited for Sabine to descend the stairs. He had put on his best clothing, a nice pair of khaki trousers and an elegant yet simply button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, for their date and he felt the nerves settle in.

Sabine, a vision in a red dress covered in flowers of several sizes and colours, finally glided down the stairs. A smile broke out across her face as her eyes landed on Tom before she speed-walked to him. Sabine threw her arms around him and kissed him, her excitement melting away the last traces of the nerves that had taken hold of Tom.

“Shall we?” Tom offered his arm to Sabine and smiled.

Sabine smiled back and looped her arm through his. “We shall.”

\---

Tom pulled the gift bag out of the car, on loan to him from his friend for the night, and straightened his shoulders. He let an easygoing smile take over his face before he gave it to Sabine.

“What is this?” Sabine giggled in surprise.

“Open it.”

Sabine pulled the few pieces of tissue paper out of the bag before she pulled the necklace box out. She set the tissue paper back inside the bag as she glanced between the necklace box and Tom. With a head nod from Tom, Sabine gently opened the box and gasped. “Tom! This is beautiful!”

Tom picked the necklace and wrapped it around Sabine’s neck before securing it with a kiss to her neck. “Sabine Cheng, will you marry me?”

\---

Tom sat beside Sabine at his mother’s dining room table with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

“This is too much! We couldn’t possibly accept-” Sabine tried to protest.

“Nonsense.” Gina simply waved away her concerns. “You make my Bambino happy and if baking the way he wants to bake makes you both happy, then I want you to be happy. So, I’ve bought you a space, your space, for a bakery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What do you think of this?
> 
> This is the first time we see Tom and Sabine in the BWYDverse. What do you think?


	50. Sibling Skills

Marinette ghosted her fingers over the pendant, smooth to the touch from her mother’s fingers wearing away at the imperfections in the pendant and still warm despite the length of time since it was last worn, before looking up at Marianne. “Thank you.”

Marianne nodded and smiled, her smile soft and understanding of Marinette’s pain. “Of course Marinetta.”

Jason approached the duo and wrapped his arms around his little sister. “Thank you for giving her one last piece of her parents.” Jason looked up into Marianne’s eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Marinette ever needed her, the older woman would appear out of nowhere and stand at her side through whatever Marinette asked her to. “Thank you.”

Marianne smiled and nodded before turning to Conner. “I understand that you are claimed by them as a cousin. But, how, exactly?”

Conner shrugged and shuffled his feet. Conner truly didn’t know how they were cousins, but he enjoyed that they did.

“Our dads call each other brother. Ubaba and Uncle Clark look similar enough that once, when Uncle Clark was wearing Ubaba’s clothes at one of his parties, Uncle Clark was mistaken for Ubaba.” Marinette smiled before grabbing Kon’s hand. “Marianne? Do you want to see downstairs?”

Marianne smiled before leading the way to the study.

“How do you get downstairs through the study?” Jason asked.

“Just wait.” Kon mumbled as he was dragged through the house.

Marinette and Marianne shared a smile while Marianne pulled on the book by Theadore Fairgrounds and the bookcase seemed to melt away. Marianne led the group down the stairs, surprisingly nimble despite her age, and felt the age old energy flood her system.

Jason could barely contain his gasps as he took in the room which seemed to go on for miles. The walls were reminiscent of the Bat Cave while the ceiling was reminiscent of the Fortress of Solitude and there was a path, flanked by bioluminescent plants, which reminded him of Titans Tower. He followed his sister, Conner behind him, down the path and smiled as Marinette ran her hand over the plants. “Ivy would go bonkers if she saw the plants.”

Conner snorted. “Ivy’s calls don’t connect when she’s down here. Ivy thinks she’s been dodging her calls and, inevitably, Ivy, Harley and the hyenas are going to come to Paris to make sure she’s okay.”

Marinette shot Conner a dirty look before they finally reached the computer. Marinette and Tikki settled into their chairs and looked at the gathered people. “So, Jay-Jay. What do you think?”

“Was this modeled after the Bat Cave, Fortress of Solitude and Titans’ Tower or were they modeled after this?” Jason glanced around before looking at the computer behind her. “What’s on the computer?”

“Videos from previous holders, either for the future holder or the Guardians, videos from previous Guardians, maps showing where previous Akumas appeared, maps showing where previous threats were. Just, Miraculous things?”

Jason nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

Marianne smiled and settled into the chair beside Marinette and grabbed the corresponding mouse, a white and pale blue mouse. She moved the mouse, causing the screen to wake up, and clicked on a hidden icon. The icon pulled up a login screen already with a username typed in. Marianne pulled a keyboard to her and began typing in the password. “This is a well hidden secret, meaning that you’ll get the password at a later date, but it’s a map that shows the general location of all of the heroes and the exact location of all of the heroes the user knows the identity of.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and turned to look at her brother and cousin. “All? Like, all?”

Marianne looked at her confused for a minute before realization dawned on her. “Miraculous heroes.” She paused for a moment to tap her chin. “At least, we think so. We’ve never had anyone else from your particular background.”

Marinette nodded and looked at the screen. “Does it show all of the Miraculi? Even the ones not in circulation?”

Marianne shrugged and looked at the map. “Sometimes what’s shown depends on the person viewing it.”

\---

Marinette and Jason were lounging beside the Seine when they heard a boat cruise towards them. Loud rock music came pouring out of the speakers and three distinct voices floated out of the boat.

“No! You’re going to break it! Give it back!”

“I’m not going to break it! Stop fussing!”

“Stop fighting!”

Marinette looked at Jason and smiled. “You wanna go find out why they’re fighting?”

Jason nodded and threw Marinette over his shoulder. “Let’s go use our sibling skills for good.” Jason froze for a moment, unsure how to get on the boat.

“Jump off of the bridge onto the boat. It should go under the bridge in about a minute.” Marinette supplied before Jason was laughing and rushing for the bridge.

“Trust you to know how to get around Paris.” Jason stood on the bridge and waited until the boat was nearly underneath the bridge before jumping off and landing on the boat. “Hello?”

Marinette flipped off of Jason’s shoulder to grab his hand and pull him towards the sound of continued fighting.

Jason followed Marinette across the ship’s deck, listening for the voices and preparing to whisk Marinette away if anything was said that could upset her.

The pair of Wayne siblings came upon the Couffaine family invested in a heated argument.

Marinette squeaked when she saw her classmate, Juleka, aggressively waving her hands towards a taller boy with teal-blue tips to his hair. “Juleka?”

Juleka turned to look at Marinette and dropped her hands. “Marinette?”

Marinette smiled. “And my brother Jason!” Marinette gripped Jason’s hand tightly and waved with her other hand. “What’s going on?”

“Luka, my brother, is worried that I’m going to break his guitar pick.”

“Because you’ve already broken four of my previous picks!”

Jason smiled and let go of Marinette’s hand to lay a hand on Luka’s shoulder. “Little sisters are pains in the neck and they break your stuff but you gotta love them.” Jason turned Luka’s head to look at where Marinette and Juleka were. “Little sisters make you want to tear your hair out but you know you’d do anything to protect them. I know that not all little sisters and big brothers get along but as her big brother it’s your job to be there for her whenever she needs you.”

Luka nodded and looked at Jason. “That’s good and all but how do you deal with her breaking all of your things?”

“Luka, listen, I know our families are very different. I have eight siblings and of the nine of us, only one of us is actually related to our father. I am the third oldest of nine and have six younger siblings. Three younger brothers and three younger sisters, with Marinette being the youngest of all nine of us.” Jason nodded towards their sisters. “I know you’re mad at your sister for repeatedly breaking your things but you only have one sister be grateful for her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't follow DC canon so I don't know what the DC canon ages for our favourite Batfam are but in this Dick is the oldest, then Babs, then Jason then Stephanie, then Cass, then Duke, then Tim, then Damian, then Colin, then Marinette. Similarly, Kon is between Duke and Tim and Jon is between Damian and Colin.


	51. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Bruce returns from speaking with Caline Bustier, Alya Cesaire and Lila Rossi, Bruce goes onto a talk show with Ms. Vicki Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, Vicki (or Vickie) Vale was originally supposed to have blonde hair in the comics but when coloured it looked red and they just rolled with it. So, I gave her strawberry blonde hair and because some pictures I found of her online appeared to depict her with green eyes while others depicted her with blue, I just split the difference and gave her blue-green eyes.

“Vicki Vale here and today I’m joined by billionaire Bruce Wayne to discuss his decision to place part of his family in Paris.” Vicki Vale smiled, her blue-green eyes catching the overhead light and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a tidy bun. “Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce’s face split in an easy smile as he relaxed into the chair he was sitting in. “Thank you for having me, Ms. Vale.” Bruce held out his hand to Ms. Vale and waited for Vicki to place her own hand in his before shaking hands.

“Mr. Wayne, would you mind telling the viewers at home what made you think that placing part of your family in Paris was a good idea?”

Bruce smiled confidently and nodded. “That’s a great question, Ms. Vale. You see, as most of Gotham knows my youngest daughter is originally from Paris, so when I got a phone call from concerned citizens in Paris who missed her I realized I could make them and her happy by relocating a few of my children to Paris. However, they will come home every break and they do call when they need help. Recently, they called because they were having some trouble with some kids at school and the administration wasn’t dealing with the problem in a satisfactory manner.”

Vicki nodded and smiled brightly at the man. “That seems like a healthy relationship with your children. Surely you haven’t placed just your youngest in Paris.”

Bruce nodded. “My youngest two, as well as their friend Colin, are living in an apartment in Paris with at least two of my older children, currently that duo is my third son Timothy and my third daughter Stephanie.” Bruce let a small smile spread across his face for a moment before pulling out his wallet. “Can I show you a picture of my kids, all nine of them?”

Vicki smiled and nodded. “I think I speak for all of Gotham when I say we'd love to see any pictures you have of your family since you have strict privacy policies in place.”

Bruce smiled and pulled out the printed out copies of photos he kept in his wallet. He handed his photos over to Vicki with a proud smile on his face. “The top photo is of six of my kids, when my two youngest finally started to get along. There in the middle is Damian and Marinette, with Timothy behind Marinette and Duke behind Damian, and the two oldest boys with Richard behind Timothy and Jason behind Duke.” Vicki turned the photo to face the camera before putting it on the bottom of the pile. She looked at the next one and could barely contain her awe. “That photo is from the day Jason and I brought Marinette home, she grew rather attached to my butler, who the family now refers exclusively to as Grandpa Alfie. Marinette spends many hours baking in the kitchen with Alfred and together the two of them have ruined most foods for the family because they know they can get it better at the manor.”

Vicki and Bruce continued going through photos with Bruce describing them until the printed out copies cycled back to the first one, at which point Bruce pulled out his phone and started going through all of his photos.

“-this is of the boys getting along. Timothy and Damian hanging out with my friend Clark Kent’s sons Conner and Jonathon. Marinette with Clark’s cousin Kara. However, my favourite picture of my youngest is actually one I received from Richard who got it from Doctor Harleen Quinzel. Here is Marinette, the night she befriended Ms. Quinzel’s hyenas.”

Vicki pressed a hand to her chest and smiled at the proud father. “As much as Gotham and I would love to continue looking at pictures of your children, I’m afraid it’s time for the break. When we return, we will be joined by botanist Pamela Isley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I do believe Bruce "Brucie" Wayne would carry around hard copies of the photos of his children in his wallet and definitely has framed photos of them in his office and in Lucious Fox's office. He probably has a sketch from Damian hanging in his office somewhere. This is a man who loves his children and supports them, which is why he has gymnastic equipment in his house because of his Circus Clown son and his youngest who can literally fly when she's transformed.


	52. Chapter 36: Dreary Days in Paris

Marinette smiled at her classmate and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. “I know how you feel. Jason, my big brother? He’s my third oldest sibling and I constantly get on his nerves.”

Juleka let out a harsh laugh. “That must be such a hardship.” Juleka’s eyes narrowed and looked at Marinette. “Having so many siblings.”

Marinette nodded. “Single parent household. Nine kids. Ranging in age from thirty to thirteen. My sisters and I are helping our father raise our brothers. That’s four against six.” Marinette’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at the black and purple haired girl. “At least two of my siblings have almost died. Damian hated me when I first moved in after my parents died and I couldn’t look at my oldest sister for nearly two years because she had red hair and the people who burned down my home had red hair. At least two of my brothers’ friends have red hair.” Marinette took a breath and frowned. “I ran away from home when I was younger because I was afraid the only people who had ever welcomed me into their home wouldn’t support my choices.”

Juleka paused to consider Marinette’s words and turned to look at the shorter girl but was stunned to find that the shorter girl had vanished from her side and had reappeared at their brothers' sides.

Marinette tucked herself into her big brother’s side, his arm draping across her shoulders.

“Little sisters,” Jason glanced down at his own before looking back at Luka, “are incredible at looking out for you. I wouldn’t know what to do if not for my three younger sisters.”

Luka smiled and extended his hand to Marinette. “Luka Couffaine. Recently acquainted with your brother.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne. Classmate of your sister.” Marinette shook his hand before looking up at her brother. “Jay-Jay. I would like to leave at our earliest convenience. I have school tomorrow.”

Jason chuckled and nodded. “Think about what I have said. Till our next meeting Monsieur Couffaine.” Jason swept Marinette off of her feet and the two siblings ran from the Couffaine houseboat.

\---

Marinette walked into the school the next day, with a scowl on her face to rival that of her brothers. She wore high-waisted dark olive green jeans with horizontal rips which began at the middle of her shin and ended at the middle of her thigh, a black corset top with thin ribbon shoulder straps and delicate black lace trim, dark brown chunky heeled combat boots, a red and black studded leather jacket, and a black leather choker with “Puddin” in gold letters around it.

Damian, ever the overprotective older brother since Marinette had run away from the family, followed his little sister into the school with a scowl on his face. He wore baggy black pants tucked into a pair of black boots, a baggy black hooded shirt and a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist. His green eyes, normally only cold, seemed as though they could freeze any upon whom his gaze reached.

Colin, never one to be left out, walked beside Damian with his mouth set in a firm line. He wore brown pants, a brown hooded orange plaid jacket, black trainers and a black beanie covered all of his red hair. He glanced around at all of their school mates, trying to decide which of them would be allowed in today.

The three siblings stopped walking when Alix Kubdel bounded up to Marinette with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Hey Mari. Lookin’ cute today.” Alix grinned impishly before pecking Marinette’s cheek and running off.

Marinette froze with her eyes wide and her cheeks turning Ladybug red.

Damian simply rolled his eyes, grabbed Marinette and Colin’s bags from them and took up the lead while Colin collected their sister and followed after Damian.

Colin followed Damian to their classroom and waited for him to sit down before he sat Marinette down. “Kubdel had better have been serious. Because if she wasn’t then she isn’t ready for the wrath of the Waynes and the Kents.”

Damian glanced over at Colin before he went back to setting up Marinette’s school things. “Don’t forget ‘Aunt’ Diana.”

Marinette, cheeks less of a Ladybug red, leaned on Damian and grasped Colin’s hand. “Aunt Diana is supposed to be back on land soon. We should visit the Louvre with her soon.”

Juleka walked into the classroom, her eyes searching the room before they landed on the youngest Wayne child. She quickly looked away before she slunk into her spot beside Rose.

Marinette’s face drained of its colour before she afixed a scowl to her face. She pulled up Skype on her laptop before plugging her earbuds into the audio jack on her laptop and Skype calling Cass. She knew it was afternoon in Hong Kong but she needed her silent sister.

Cass picked up the call and waved at her before signing “Little sister”.

Marinette launched into signing to her sister, keeping her hands behind her laptop screen and behind Colin’s body so no one in class would question what she was doing. Marinette got lost in the gentle sounds of Cass’ apartment in Hong Kong, only looking up when one of her brothers tapped on her arms.

Caline Bustier noticed her young student’s preoccupation and frowned. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng? What’s the answer to question number fourteen?” Caline waited before snapping her fingers. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

“It’s Ms. Dupain-Cheng-Wayne, or just Ms. Wayne.” Damian placed a hand on Marinette’s arm before gently tugging out her earbud. “Answer to number fourteen?”

\---

Marinette lounged on her bed, Oberon and Houdini curled up with her. She scrolled through her contacts and frowned before clicking on Jocelyne’s contact. She waited a moment before pressing call and held her breath as she waited for it to contect.

“Hello?”

“Jocelyne? It’s me. It’s Marinette. I don’t know if you remember me but I, I stayed in your house when I was younger.”

“Marinette? Is it really you?”

“Yeah. It’s really me,” Marinette paused to collect her courage, “I was wondering if you were still in Paris?”

“Yeah, actually I am. I,” Jocelyne pondered for a moment before continuing, “actually have a small cupcake shop.”

“Would you, would you maybe want to see me, if I was in Paris?”

“Of course I would.” Jocelyne sounded sincere.

“What day works best for you?”

“You’re in school, right? So just, stop by after school. I wanna know what’s been happening in your life lately.”

“Okay.”


	53. Aunt Kate

Marinette had never truly met her Aunt Kate before, had simply heard stories of her. Marinette had never intended to meet her Aunt Kate, not like this anyways.

Marinette was staring at her Aunt Kate as she bled out in the Bat Cave.

“Hey Pipsqueak. Don’t you have a bedtime or some’in?” Kate raised an eyebrow as she leaned against a dark red and black motorcycle.

Marinette raised an eyebrow in return and scoffed. “Shouldn’t you know better than to bleed out in other people’s homes, Aunt Kate?”

Kate raised both of her eyebrows before narrowing her eyes. “Who are you?”

Marinette was about to respond when she heard the all too familiar rumble of Jason’s bike as he rode into the Cave. “Hey Pixie Pop? We got any of Alfie’s lemon pie left?” Jason pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair before he noticed the extra person in the Cave. “Kate?”

“Jason. Who’s this?” Kate asked. She glanced between the two silently.

Jason smiled and shed his domino mask before walking over to Marinette. “Kate, this is Bruce’s newest kid. Mari’s a year younger than Damian and has ambitions of her own that don’t have to do with Wayne Enterprises.”

Kate nodded before holding out a hand. “Kate Kane. Brucie’s cousin.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne. Youngest of the Wayne clan.”

Kate nodded. “When’s your dad supposed to be home?”

Jason shrugged. “He doesn’t do any of the patching up. It’s mostly Alfie and Pixie Pop here who do it. Babs’ll do it if she’s in.”

Kate nodded, holding her side stiffly. “Shit.” She uttered. “Just my luck.”

“I could look at it? I patch up Jay-Jay most of the time.” Mari offered with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Sure kid. You can’t do any worse than I did.”

\---

Kate was amazed at the work of her newest niece. She had clean margins and it would result in minimal scarring. She filed away that information for later, knowing she’d probably have to use her niece to stitch her up again.

\---

Kate smiled down at her youngest nephew. “Hey Damian. Your dad in?”

Damian scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “As if. He’s in a board meeting with Drake. What do you want Kane?”

“I was coming to see your dad. Are any of your older siblings in?”

“Grayson’s at his apartment in Bludhaven, Todd is at his apartment in the city, Gordon is with her father, Thomas is out protecting the city, Brown is who knows where, and Cain is probably wherever Brown is. It’s just Copycat, Pennyworth and myself at the moment.”

Kate frowned. “Copycat?”

“Yes?” Marinette appeared at Damian’s elbow with icing on the tip of her nose. “Auntie Kate!”

“Pipsqueak is Copycat?” Kate asked.

Damian nodded and wrapped an arm around Marinette. “You call Copycat Pipsqueak?”

Kate laughed and nodded. “How about I take the two of yous out for the day?”

Damian looked at Marinette and raised an eyebrow. “You wanna go out?”

“Let me finish icing the cake? Then we can go?”

Damian swiped his finger across the tip of her nose and smiled. “You best clean up before we go out.”

\---

Kate smiled at her niece and nephew and nodded. She’d made the right decision in taking these two out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, or at least the first six chapters, can be found on FanFiction.Net. It's under the same name and my username of FFN is also MrsDiablousRiddle. Just letting y'all know that so if you come across it there you don't assume it got stolen and put up without my permission.


	54. Aunt Kate, Part 2

Katherine “Kate” Kane never thought she would be here, sitting on the couch in her apartment anxiously waiting for her niece’s Skype to recognize that she was online. She ran a hand through her short hair, in a manner not unlike the way Bruce ran his own hand through his hair, and thought about how she got here. She never expected to be anyone’s aunt, her own sisters had disowned her when she came out as a lesbian, but her cousin’s kids had taken to her like a lot of moths to a flame.

Kate let a smile grace her face when she saw her screen illuminate with the Skype incoming call screen. She hit the “answer call” button and waved at her niece. “Hey Pipsqueak.”

Marinette let a little smile appear on her face before the smile fell. “Hey Aunt Kate.” Kate watched as Marinette wrapped her arms around herself and rested her cheek on her elbow. “Can I ask you a question?”

Kate frowns and adjusts how she’s sitting to be able to read her niece’s body language. “Hey, Pipsqueak, you can ask me anything. Even things you don’t feel comfortable asking your dad.”

“Aunt Kate. Did Ubaba, Grandpa Alfie, or one of the boys ever tell you about why I came to live with them?”

Kate watched as her little niece’s eyes filled with tears and her lip started to quiver. “No Pipsqueak. They never did.”

“My Maman and Papa were burned alive in their bakery, with our apartment above it, and I was shuttled around Paris from family to family. None of them were very pleasant, I have nightmares about them sometimes, but two families had these kids that I was close to. One of them, Jocelyne, she owns a cupcake shoppe here in Paris and she wants to see me.” Marinette’s tears began to trickle down her cheeks and Kate felt a tug on her heart. What she wouldn’t give to wrap her niece in a hug.

“Oh Pipsqueak.” Kate’s voice came out softer than she’d ever heard her voice before. “Do you want to see Jocelyne?”

“I do, but I don’t want to make the boys think I don’t care about them. I don’t want to make the boys think they’re not enough.” Marinette was quiet, quieter than Kate had ever heard her little niece.

“Hey, Pipsqueak, the boys know you love them. Most of them are secure enough in their relationship with you to not be afraid that by reconnecting with someone from Paris you’re replacing them. Sit them down and let them know that it’s not about them not being enough, it’s about you needing to reconnect with who you were in Paris.”

Marinette nodded. “Thanks Aunt Kate. How’ve you been? And your girlfriend, it’s Renee, right? How’s she?”

Kate let her head fall back and laugh, of course her little niece would be asking about her and Renee with tears streaming down her face. “I’m good and Renee is good too, she wants to buy you ice cream for the dress you made her.”


	55. Jocelyne and the Cupcake Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short that follows the events that happen in Chapter 36 and Aunt Kate Part 2. Everyone's favourite kleptomaniac only appears at the end of the short, sorry.

Jocelyne bustled around her shop, absentmindedly straightening up in the short amount of time she had before Marinette would be there. She paused, taking a breath and shaking out her hands before turning to her employee, a man who was younger than her named Matthieu. “A girl I used to know, who used to live with my parents and I for a time, is in Paris and is going to be stopping by after she gets out of school.”

Matthieu stopped what he was doing, turning to look at Jocelyne. “Little shrimpy thing? Dark hair and the brightest blue eyes you’d ever seen?”

“Had a pair of guys show up at the end to take her away from the abuse?”

Matthieu seemed to brighten up and nodded encouragingly. “You know Mari too?”

Jocelyne smiled and nodded. “She was always so well behaved but my parents didn’t like her.”

\---

Jocelyne smiled as the bell over the door rang, signaling that someone had entered the shop. “Bonjour!”

“Lyne! Baby?” Jocelyne’s partner, Lou, called from the front room.

“I’m in the back! Come on through!” Jocelyne was frosting several flowers on the tops of several cupcakes. Jocelyne had just finished making a large flower out of frosting on one of the cupcakes when she felt two thin but muscular arms wrap around her. “Hey Lou.”

“Hi baby.” Lou pressed a kiss to Jocelyne’s cheek and smiled. “How was your day?”

“It was good. A girl I used to know called to ask if I wanted to see her. She should be coming by after school gets out.”

“Cool.” Lou smiled and rested their head on Jocelyne’s shoulder. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah. I love her. She’s like a little sister to me. You know Matthieu? She used to live with his family too.” Jocelyne smiled and went back to frosting cupcakes.

Lou pressed a kiss to Jocelyne’s cheek before pulling away to drape an apron around their neck. “I’m going to make some macarons.”

Matthieu poked his head into the back kitchen, smiled, and grabbed a tray of cupcakes, themed after their favourite local superheroine, before heading back to the front with a call of “keep it PG-13!”

\---

Jocelyne hummed along to some American song she had playing over the speaker as she wiped down the counter. She paused, wiped her damp hand on her apron, and raised her hands to fix the bow in her hair. She frowned, looking around before sighing. She was nervous and she couldn’t wait to see her sister in all but legality and blood.

Matthieu flitted from table to table, straightening the sugar packets and wiping the tables, attempting to get his nerves out by expending his energy in productive ways. He hummed along to the same song Jocelyne was humming.

Lou watched Jocelyne as she resumed cleaning, their eyes following her around the shoppe. They leaned against the counter with a small smile on their face. “Lookin’ good babe.”

Jocelyne shot them a glare before laughing. “You hear that Matthieu?”

The bell above the door rang as someone walked into the shoppe. Jocelyne and Matthieu turned to greet the person when all three of them froze.

“Mari?” Jocelyne and Matthieu chorused together, shock clear in their voice.

“Hey, Jocelyne. Hey Matthieu.” Mari waved bashfully, a blush spreading across her face.


	56. Marinette Goes to the Cupcake Shoppe (and How She Befriended Kagami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to get out, however, this chapter is done and out and I hope you all enjoy it.

Marinette shook her hands out at her sides, her gaze locked on the ground at her feet. She was going to take her Aunt Kate’s advice and go see Jocelyne, she just had to get through school first.

“Copycat?” Damian’s voice broke through to her. “You okay?”

Marinette smiled up at Damian and nodded. “I’m good. Just thinking. You have fencing today after school, right?”

Damian nodded, “I intend to fence with Ms. Tsurugi, give her a real challenge.”

Colin draped himself against Marinette’s back and sighed dramatically. “Oh woe is you. Our poor Mari is going back to the apartment alone this afternoon.”

Marinette giggled and reached her hand up to ruffle Colin’s hair. “You hanging out with Jean or Claude and Allen today?”

“Claude and Allen. Jean has a magic show but he’s going to meet up with us afterward.” Colin had become quite the social butterfly since being allowed to explore Paris on his own terms, befriending a magician, a speedster, and a child mime all on his own.

Damian nodded before looking around the courtyard. “We should get going. Our classes are about to start.”

\---

Marinette waved to Damian and he went off to the gymnasium. “Good luck! Pass my love to Kagami!” Marinette couldn’t help but reminisce about how she had befriended Kagami with a smile on her face.

_ ~~~ _

_ Marinette walked into the locker room with “Dami!” falling from her lips in a sing-song tone. “Dami! Let’s g-” Marinette stopped dead in her tracks with the tip of a sabre pointed at the under side of her chin. _

_ “Who are you?” The girl holding the sabre demanded, her tone reminding Marinette of a cross between her Aunt Diana and Tim’s friend Cassie. The girl wore a red fencing uniform with her matching red mask tucked under her other arm. “Tell me. Who are you?” _

_ “Hey Copycat? Can you wal- woah! Ms. Tsurugi! Drop the sabre! That’s my sister!” Damian rushed between the girls and deftly batted the sabre away from Marinette. _

_ Marinette simply stared at the other girl for a moment, taking in her short black hair and her almond shaped brown eyes before her eyes zeroed in on the other girl’s freckles. “Dami. Your friend has freckles. Why didn’t you tell me you made a friend?” _

_ “I was going to.” Damian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Copycat this is Ms. Kagami Tsurugi. Ms. Kagami Tsurugi, this is my little sister Marinette Wayne.” _

_ Kagami simply raised an eyebrow and nodded. “I will be ready to leave in a few minutes. Take care of this.” _

_ Damian nodded before turning to Mari. “Can you walk Titus for me today? I told Ms.Tsurugi that I’d accompany her to the Louvre to appreciate some new art they received.” _

_ “Sure. Have fun on your date!” Mari pecked his cheek before skipping out of the locker room. _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette stood in the locker room, a cup of orange juice in her hand while she scrolled through Tumblr on her phone in the other hand. _

_ The door to the locker room opened and Kagami walked in, and when Kagami saw Marinette she sighed. “What are you doing here?” _

_ “I brought you orange juice.” Marinette held out the cup to Kagami and smiled sheepishly. “I was wondering if you’d want to hang out sometime. I mean, I know your mother approves of Dami and since he’s technically my brother it would only make sense for her to approve of me too so I was just wondering if maybe sometime you’d wanna go do something with me I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to I just thought it’d be nice so our brothers couldn’t say that Dami was making you up and besides you’re really pretty and I think it’d be fun to be your friend.” _

_ Kagami raised an eyebrow at the other girl, as though daring her to continue. _

_ I just, the other person who even goes to this school who is of at least part East Asian is Lê Chiển Kim and he’s great but he’s a boy.” Marinette handed over the cup, which Kagami tentatively took, before looking at the ground. “And I mean, technically Dami counts but he’s my brother. So I don’t really count him but most people seem to because they think he’s of East Asian descent despite the fact that he’s of Arab-American descent because his birth dad is our dad and his birth mom is a horrible person.” _

_ Kagami started laughing and smiled. “Okay. Let’s be friends.” _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette and Kagami brought their cups together, in a clear display of friendship. _

_ Marinette smiled. “So, thanks for deciding to be my friend. That was really cool of you, but like, of course it was. You’re really cool.” _

_ Kagami smiled, a small smile but a smile nonetheless. “You’re cool too. Don’t ever discredit your coolness. Who else can go from living in Paris to living in Gotham so effortlessly?” _

_ Marinette laughed and took a sip of her smoothie, full of various fruits to help keep her in shape, while Kagami’s smoothie was chock full of blueberries and their antioxidants. _

_ “I mean, you moved from Japan to Paris so, I’d say we’re both pretty cool.” _

_ “Yeah, I guess.” _

_ ~~~ _

Marinette smiled and continued walking with Colin, until Claude and Allen came up and kidnapped Colin. “Bye Colin! You boys better return him before dinner’s ready!”

“Bye Mari!” Colin called as his friends dragged him away.

Marinette shook her head before turning to head to Jocelyne’s cupcake shoppe. Marinette pulled her phone out and scrolled through Tumblr as she walked along the streets of Paris.

She finally arrived at the shop and took a deep breath. “You can do this Marinette.”

She pushed open the door after tucking her phone back into her pocket. The bell above the door rang as she walked into the shop. She froze when she saw everyone in the shop staring at her.

“Mari?” Jocelyne and Matthieu chorused together in disbelief.

“Hey Jocelyne. Hey Matthieu.” Marinette waved bashfully with a blush spreading across her cheeks.


	57. Parent Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last updated this, but I bring you an update? It's actually kind of long compared to some of the other chapters.

The three almost siblings sat at a table, Marinette facing the window while Matthieu sat closest to the door. Three chocolate cupcakes sat on the table, not a dollop of frosting in sight.

“How have you been?” Jocelyne asked, her eyes flicking over Marinette as though she could take in every change the girl had made since leaving her home. “Have they been good to you?”

“Your boys are nice to you, aren’t they?” Matthieu implored, looking over her as he had become accustomed.

“When Batman and Red Hood finally moved me from Paris, they put me with Ubaba. Ubaba gave me several siblings, brothers and sisters, who care for me like you two did.” Marinette picked at her cupcake, surprised when the chocolate cake gave way to a blood orange compote in the center. “My oldest brother, Dick, and one of my middle brothers, Duke, are here with Damian, Colin and I. My second oldest brother, Jason, is just in town for a little while to make sure I don’t have another catatonic episode before he’s going back home. My three sisters, who are all so much like you, like doing my hair. My other middle brother, Tim, helps Ubaba run the family company that Ubaba’s parents founded.”

Jocelyne nodded, a smile on her face. “I like your necklace.”

Marinette touched her necklace. “It was Maman’s. A lady who was like a grandmother to me found it for me, after our home burned down I never thought I’d have anything from them ever again.”

Jocelyne nodded and placed her hand over Marinette’s hand resting on the table. Matthieu smiled sadly.

Lou, ever the diligent partner, went about running the shoppe for Jocelyne while she was busy talking with her almost siblings.

\---

Dick rushed into the cupcake shoppe, his eyes scanning the interior before they landed on the form of his sister. “Tiny Bat!” He vaulted over the tables and chairs, Duke running through the closing door behind him.

“Oiseau bleu! What’re you doing here?” Marinette frowned, pulling protective instincts from her two almost siblings.

Jocelyne forced herself between the two Wayne siblings while Matthieu pulled Marinette behind him. “Excuse you. Who do you think you are?”

Duke bounded across the shoppe to stand beside Dick. “We’re her brothers. Who’re you?”

“Oiseau blue. Oiseau jaune.” Marinette sighed and placed her hand on Jocelyne’s shoulder. “They’re Ubaba’s sons, two of my older brothers.” She paused and frowned. “How did you find me?”

“So, Tim may or may not have put a tracker on everyone’s phones so we all know where everyone else is, and when Damian and Colin came home but you still hadn’t, we waited a little while longer. But as the time between the boys coming home and you not coming home almost reached an hour, we decided to track your location?”

“Tim-Tam and I will be having a discussion.” Marinette sighed and pressed a kiss to Matthieu’s cheek. “You two, on the other hand, need to learn to call first.”

“We were worried. Especially after what happened last time.”

“That doesn’t count.”

_ \--- _

Marinette frowned at her brother on the computer screen. “Tim-Tam. Why did you bug my phone?”

“I bugged everyone’s, not just your’s.” Tim sat back in his desk chair and ran a hand through his hair. “We need to be able to find everyone at all times, especially since Diana vacated the city a few years before you guys popped up and you’re only letting the family in.”

“Tim-Tam. If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you guys didn’t trust me. Oh wait, the only one who initially believed I was capable of being a vigilante like the rest of the family was Damian.” Marinette frowned and shook her head. “I’ve gotta go. Oiseaux bleu and jaune are making me participate in a family day tomorrow.”

“Bug-” Tim started to say before Marinette ended the call and closed her laptop.

She sighed and pulled her hair out of the ponytail she’d pulled it up into. She looked around her room, Oberon and Houdini curled up in a stray ray of sunshine, before her eyes landed on Tikki. “Hey, Tikki?”

Tikki turned to look at her holder. “Oh Marinette.” Tikki put down the cookie she was eating and zipped over to Mari. “You have the support of your team, the support of Damian, and all of the kwamis support you. Queen Hippolyta and the Amazons support you, I’m pretty sure if we asked Arthur King of Atlantis would support you.”

Marinette nodded and cupped Tikki in her hands. “Thanks Tikki.” Marinette pressed a kiss to Tikki’s forehead. “Some days I swear you’re more of a parent to me than Ubaba. Granted Grampa Alfie has been more of a parent to most of my older siblings.”

“Oh Marinette.” Tikki wrapped her arms around Marinette’s finger and frowned. “You’re not the first Ladybug to see me as a parent. You are the first one who’s seen me as a parent without also seeing Plagg as a parent.”

Marinette shrugged. “I guess I need to convince Adrien to swap kwamis with me for a little while then.”

\---

Marinette walked into school the following Monday wearing an olive green shirt (which was nearly two sizes too big), over a black skirt and black tights, she wore one black boot with red laces and a red boot with black laces. Her hair was pulled back in twin bubble braids and tied with little black canary ribbons. She quickly spotted Adrien and skipped over to her blond friend. “Hey ‘drien.”

Adrien jumped as she linked her arm with his. “Oh. Hey Mari.”

“So, I have a question. Do you see your pocket-sized god as a parent? Because if the answer is yes then we should switch pocket-sized gods so that we both see them both as parents.”

“I mean, yes, but why?”

“Because our dads suck and we deserve cool parents.” Marinette smiled. “Come on. Please.”

Adrien sighed before pulling Marinette into a quiet alcove. “You swear you’ll give him back after you see him as a parent?”

“I swear on my parents’ graves.” Marinette took out her earrings, allowing them to revert to their charged state of red with black polka dots, and watched as Adrien pulled off his read which reverted to its charged state of black with a green paw print. She handed over her earrings, which turned into a red and black spotted ear cuff, as he handed over his ring which became slender in her hand.

Adrien put the ear cuff around his ear, where it lost its red and black appearance and took on the appearance of a silver vine shaped ear cuff. “Take good care of him.”

Marinette slipped the ring onto her right-hand middle finger, where it lost its black and green appearance, and took on the appearance of a Wonder Woman double-ring spanning her middle and ring finger. “You take good care of her. I can deliver some cookies if you need me to.”

“That’d be great.” Adrien smiled and slung an arm around her shoulders. “And we can refer to it as a parents swap!”

“Please be careful with Mom. She can be temperamental if you’re mistreated.” Marinette smiled and led him to the classroom.

“Dad just sleeps all day. But he likes cheese, the runnier the better.” Adrien separated from Marinette at his desk and watched as she shot him a thumbs-up as she climbed the stairs to sit between her brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the outfit Marinette wears in this chapter is from three separate posts on my "MDCW Outfits" board from Pinterest. Feel free to suggest outfits/clothing for our favourite little klepto to borrom/steal/have.


	58. What Happened Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, like the title says, what happened last time.
> 
> This is what Dick was referencing, I hope you enjoy it.

Marinette, just shy of eleven, stared at her adoptive father rebelliously. She could see her brothers out of the corner of her eye, they seemed to always have their noses in her business. “Why?”

“Marinette.” Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re not even eleven years old. You can’t just go gallivanting around Gotham on your own.”

“How old was Dick when he became Robin?” Marinette’s face turned down in a frown and she saw Dick flinch out of the corner of her eye. “He was eight when he became Robin, he was eight years old when you decided that a Romani boy was old enough to fight a psychotic clown after seeing his parents plummet to their death. Jason was twelve when you plucked him off the streets for trying to steal the wheels off of the Batmobile. Tim was fourteen when he confronted you about Batman needing Robin, he was fifteen when you let him out in the field. Steph was out running around on her own anyways before she became Robin. Damian was ten when he came to you! He was out in the field when he was my age! Duke was the oldest when he became a Wayne! And he runs around in broad daylight in a neon yellow suit!” Marinette glowered at her adoptive father before she turned on her heel and pushed past her siblings. “If you won’t avenge Jay-Jay, then I will.”

\---

Marinette stalked through Gotham dressed in Damian’s League garb with Jason’s face veil covering from her cheekbones to the middle of her throat. Her hair was piled on top of her head and covered in a black beanie (that she’d stolen from Tim) and she had a domino mask she’d snagged from the cave on her way out.

A smirk covered her face, although no one could tell. She was humming a song, recognizable as a song from Haly’s Circus.

Joker appeared out of nowhere, a mad grin on his face. “Oh Ro- you’re not the Boy Blunder. And you’re not a Batgirl. Who are you?” He tapped his finger against his chin and pondered it for a moment. “Would you like to play a game?”

Marinette purposefully spoke with a lower voice to continue to throw him off, “sure.” She trailed the older man for several blocks until they happened upon an abandoned warehouse, into which she pushed the older man before slamming the door behind her. “Let’s play a game.”

Joker grinned, thinking he still had control of the situation. “Why of course.” He clapped his hands together, expecting for henchmen to pour out of the woodwork. “What-”

Marinette swung a tee-ball bat into the back of his knees, making the man drop, and grinned. “I had a different game in mind. One you might be familiar with, I mean, you only played it with the second Robin.”

His face scrunched up in confusion before his eyes widened. He took in the bat, twenty four inches long, with a black grip, Hello Kitty® pink knob and from where the grip met the taper to the end. The barrel had Hello Kitty® written on it in a lighter pink outlined in white. Written below Kitty in white was Official Tee-Ball, with a picture of Hello Kitty’s head on the barrel and the bottom of the knob. His jaw dropped when he realized what was about to happen.

\---

When Batman found them, Marinette had tied up Joker in a manner reminiscent of the way he had tied up Jason all those years ago. Joker had a black eye, his chest and back were covered in bruises but all of the bruises were in nonlethal locations, several of his fingers were bent the wrong way, and his bottom lip was split in at least one location.

“Nightwing,” Batman called out before Red Hood stepped up to sweep up Marinette.

“I’ve got the assailant B-man. You lot figure out where to take him.”

Batman overheard Red Hood on the comms as he carried their wayward family member away from the scene.

“Pixie Pop, you did that for me?” His voice held a soft tone that Batman had hardly ever heard from his son. “Did you use the bat I got you? Let’s go get ice cream.”


	59. My Mother's Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the snippet of a comic I saw on Tumblr, featuring the panels from a comic in which Damian finds a single pearl. I hope you like this.

Damian, who had once fished a singular pearl out of the sewer system, looked at his little sister. “Don’t you have like abnormally good luck?”

Marinette shrugged while sucking on a lollipop. Her hair hung in a pair of messy pigtails which flopped as she tilted her head. “I think Tikki and Maser Fu said something to that effect?”

Tikki flittered out of the nearby cookie jar with a smile. “Yes. Since she’s one of my holders she’ll have good luck, which will only continue to grow the longer she’s bonded to me.” Tikki landed on Marinette’s head, a bright smile on her face.

“Can you help me find the rest of Father’s mother’s pearls?” Damian asked bluntly.

“D’you think we could actually find them?” Marinette looked up at her little big brother, her eyes full of hope and her face clear to read. “Could we really find Grand-mère‘s pearls?”

“I’m sure that with the two of us, we could find them.” Damian held out a hand to his little sister. “Will you help me search for Father’s mother’s pearls?”

“Sure!”

\---

Damian and Marinette, dressed in waders with rubber gloves, scoured the sewer system, working their way down from the Crime Alley sewers. With their combined effort they’d already recovered half of the pearls, including the initial one Damian found before Bruce had been called away to Paris to save her.

“Hey Copycat?” Damian called. “You found anything recently?”

“Couple things. I found a few of Grand-mère’s pearls, an old batarang from late Dick early Jason, some things from Duke’s parents, and some things I think are from Steph and/or Cass.” Marinette hopped over to her brother, a bright smile on her face. “So, we’re only missing what, a dozen or so pearls from her necklace now?”

“Yeah. Give or take.” Damian shrugged before he saw another pearl.

\---

The two youngest Waynes spent twelve hours searching the sewer system, somehow finding all of the pearls, before they reemerged from the sewers. The two slunk into the manor before going to Damian’s room and crashing on his bed, after depositing the pearls into a shallow dish set on his dresser and putting a “do not disturb” sign on his door.

After crashing for nearly fourteen hours, during which time Alfred popped in to take a picture of the two curled together, they woke up and went downstairs.

“Grandpa Alfie?” Marinette called, her right hand held in Damian’s left while she rubbed at her eye with her left hand.

“Yes Miss Marinette?” Alfred called from the kitchen. “What can I help you with?”

“Dami and I were wondering if we could have something to eat.” Marinette let Damian lead her to the kitchen, where the two sat in barstools at the island.

“What would you like to eat?” Alfred asked as he turned to look at them.

“Just something simple.” Damian replied, resting his head on his crossed arms.

Alfred settled a plate of two muffins down in front of the siblings, watching as they split the two muffins. He smiled before shaking his head.

\---

Marinette and Damian approached their father’s study, a necklace box held in Damian’s hands as Marinette opened the doors for him.

“Father.” Damian called as they walked into his study.

“Hi Ubaba. Dami and I have a present for you.” Marinette smiled before skipping over to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She hopped back over to Damian’s side, where her brother held out the necklace box.

“For you.” Damian waited until their father took the box.

Bruce opened the box, a look of shock and awe on his face. “Are these?”

Marinette smiled. “Grand-mère’s pearls?” Damian nodded in agreement.

“Do you like them?” Damian sounded worried, as though their father wouldn’t like the gift of his mother’s pearls.

“Where did you two find them all?”

“The sewer system.” Marinette responded.

“Thank you both so much. I can’t believe you two found my mother’s pearls.”


End file.
